


Пепельные Небеса

by Liarde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Упоминание пыток, ангст, возможно я когда-нибудь перепишу первые три главы, дружба, мистика, одинокий намёк на слэш где-то в середине, фантастика, фэнтези, эмоциональное манипулирование
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarde/pseuds/Liarde
Summary: Многие убеждены, что Создатель забыл о людях. Но бывают случаи, когда ему действительно лучше о нас и не вспоминать.Участь одинокого мечтательного подростка Айдзу Стетфордса, живущего в тени своей гениальной сестры, незавидна: учёба и постоянное давление со стороны семьи. Не выдержав, он сбегает и получает предложение от таинственного незнакомца. "Ты не хочешь чувствовать боль? Позволь мне помочь тебе".Если Высшие Силы начинают интересоваться человеком - тому лучше сразу умереть.





	1. Пролог

На небосводе - ни звёзд, ни луны. Царит кромешная тьма, в которой, тем не менее, острый взор может угадать очертания огромного замка – стены поднимаются ввысь, скрываясь в тумане. Его размер человеку сложно даже представить, словно он тянется на мили во всех направлениях. На подступах к нему, на холмах стоят огромные деревья, упирающиеся кронами в самое небо, а земля, чёрная и голая, тоже таит в себе сюрпризы вроде оповещающих нитей, натянутых между могучими стволами, которые не обхватить и втроём. Вокруг, незримые и неслышимые, стоят щиты, которые сразу же доложат владельцу о любом вторжении.   
Клубящиеся, змеящиеся коридоры полны смертельных ловушек – от банальных ям с кольями и дышащих огнём стен до изощрённых напитанных силой на первый взгляд безвредных маленьких безделушек, которые даже не замечаешь, пытаясь пройти. Действительно, какое лазутчику дело до одиноко лежащего в уголке серого камня, внешне неотличимого от своих собратьев или до комка шерсти в одной из щелей в стене, когда выжить сложно и без двойных западней? Лабиринт огромен, и пропустит не каждого – замок, чьё основание напитано кровью его Строителя, полуразумен и может сам восстанавливаться и защищаться. Чем могущественнее Создатель, тем сильнее и обороноспособнее его Крепость.   
      В просторном зале, наполненном множеством странных аппаратов, полумрак. Лишь горят две свечи над столом, отбрасывая неровные колышущиеся тени. Раз в несколько минут какое-то создание в клетке в углу издаёт странный клёкот, больше напоминающий рычание.   
       _«Эксперимент прошёл неудачно. Смерть образца»_ , - царапает ручка неровные скачущие буквы чёрными чернилами в блокноте. Рука в белой перчатке дотягивается до толстого провода у основания аппарата в форме шара и выдирает его лёгким движением. Человек встаёт из-за стола – сутулая костлявая фигура. Лица не видно - длинные седые волосы падают на глаза, заставляя морщиться и трясти головой.  
      - Кай, прибери здесь мусор, - раздаётся его голос в тишине, но губы не шевелятся – звук идёт по всему замку, и доходит слуха (слуха ли?) молодого человека, который подметает мусор на одном из нижних уровней. Он вздрагивает, откидывает в сторону метлу и спешит к ближайшей лестнице.   
      Лабиринт замка пропускает его, показывая наиболее быстрый путь к Лаборатории и направляя, но парень почти в этом не нуждается, огибает все самые опасные коридоры самостоятельно, останавливается перед широкими металлическими дверями, и, не медля, толкает их. Опасно заставлять Хозяина ждать. Особенно, когда его эксперименты не удаются. Он этого не любит.   
      - Я… пришёл, - негромко говорит он, замирая на пороге и почти переставая дышать. Ладони потеют, и, чтобы не упасть, парень опирается о дверной проём. Его голубые глаза смотрят в пол, как положено в таких случаях.   
      - Уберись здесь, - покачиваясь, Хозяин подходит к двери, окидывает его взглядом, от которого душа уходит в пятки, и делает ещё один шаг в коридор. – Очередной провал. Выбери в Круге ещё один мир наугад и принеси мне координаты для перемещения. Мне нужны обычные люди – не маги, не демоны, не Падшие, не какие-то старые расы. Проверишь мир, напишешь мне отчёт об уровне развития и подберёшь вероятного кандидата наугад. Параметры на столе в блокноте.   
Он уходит, и его шаркающие шаги вскоре затихают в отдалении. Только теперь Кай осмеливается выдохнуть – со свистом. После снова делает глубокий вдох. Гроза миновала.   
      В следующее мгновение взгляд его раскосых глаз падает на блокнот, сиротливо лежащий на столе. Ручка повисла над ним в ожидании. Чтобы не разозлить Хозяина, нужно сделать всё, как он говорит. Немного помедлив, парень подходит, берёт его в руки и отсчитывает двадцать четыре страницы назад – именно там должны быть нужные ему данные. Пробежав взглядом по листу бумаги, он вздыхает и идёт в соседнюю комнату, которая больше напоминает чулан и где в ровно очерченном чёрным круге стоит большой деревянный ящик. Едва нога Кая пересекает границу, его тело пронзают прозрачные чёрные лучи, заставляя его согнуться. Он открывает рот, стараясь закричать, но ничего не слышит. Перед глазами темнеет.  
      Круг выбирает достойных. Сможет ли он счесть таковым молодого Низшего? Через несколько мгновений чернота пропадает, и парень обнаруживает себя сидящим на коленях около ящика. Лёгкое касание подушечками пальцев, и тот открывается, обрушивая на его сознание рой видений. Кружатся миры, переплетаются и проходят через его сущность и сознание, показывая собственную суть, мелькают в его узких зрачках один за другим. Неожиданно всё прекращается, а над ладонью зависает шарик – выбранный наугад мир в такой же случайной Вселенной. Тот самый, где сейчас живёт претендент в эксперименты Хозяина. На макете показана вся неприглядность выбранного мира: мало воды – лишь отдельные жалкие загрязнённые лужи, почти нет зелени – лишь пепел, падающий с небес, и города, защищённые слабо светящимися силовыми полями. Осталось только выбрать, кто это будет, но и это пусть сделает Круг. Кай не хочет чувствовать себя виноватым в чьей-то смерти. Обострённое, несвойственное такому как он, чувство справедливости находит и другие причины для того, чтобы терзать его душу. Если она у него есть. Кинув взгляд на листок снова, парень громко называет параметры – вид - человек, возраст – от десяти до шестнадцати, пол – мужской,   
Шарик начинает крутиться вокруг своей оси с огромной скоростью. Перед ним стали мелькать прозрачные силуэты – низкие и высокие, толстые и худые. Они менялись так быстро, что он даже не успевал замечать и запоминать их. Неожиданно, шарик замирает и перед парнем появляется полупрозрачный силуэт претендента – худощавого подростка лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, сидящего в вагоне поезда. Копна непослушных растрёпанных волос, нос кнопкой, высокие скулы, большие выразительные глаза.       «Айдзу» говорила надпись из дыма над хрупкой фигуркой.   
      Кай выдыхает и, закрыв глаза, заходит в открывшийся по его велению портал. Нужно было узнать немного больше о том, кого выбрал Круг.   
       _«Техногенный мир, 24 век, 2356 год по Календарю Живущих, 25 апреля. Ресурсы практически полностью истощены. Нехватка воды. Используются специальные аппараты, генерирующие воздух для дыхания. Люди летают в космос, но переселение ещё не началось. Религий множество, но главенствует Культ Веры – главное верь, а во что – неважно. Мир разделён на несколько десятков городов, соединённых магистралями – поездами. Между ними идёт война за ресурсы, но в основном это умалчивается. Торговым связям мешают выжженные Пустоши, образованные после Третьей Мировой Войны, которая велась ядерным оружием._  
Претендент – Айдзу Стетфордс, 13 лет. Рост – 155 см. Вес – 47 кг…», - строчит ручка немного неровным, но красивым почерком на листке блокнота, пока Ким, закрыв портал и комнату с Кругом, идёт по коридорам замка. Задание выполнено, и нужно об этом доложить. Остановившись перед внушительными двустворчатыми дверями, ведущими в опочивальню Хозяина, парень приглаживает и без того мягкие и аккуратно причёсанные чёрные волосы и, зажмурившись, толкает ладонями деревянные створки. Скрипят петли, и вскоре проход оказывается свободен.   
      - Хозяин, - тихо говорит Кай, не решаясь зайти внутрь. – Я закончил.   
      Блокнот ложится на небольшой трельяж возле двери. Ручка привычно зависает над ним. Задёрнутые шторы медленно ползут в разные стороны, открывая большое, на полстены окно, но ни луча света не проникает внутрь – снаружи только темнота. Так больше нравится Хозяину. Его мир – его правила.   
      - Молодец. Хоть на что-то ты годен. Возьми себе пирожок, - слышит юноша хриплый голос мужчины с огромной двуспальной кровати, которая занимает большую часть комнаты. Свечи в изящных бронзовых подсвечниках, висящих по бокам от неё, загораются сами по себе и освещают фигуру человека. Он лежит на спине, вытянув руки и свесив голову и смотря на перевёрнутый мир. Его длинные седые волосы почти достают до пола, а взгляд серебристых глаз равнодушен и спокоен. – Сейчас пойду. Ты прибрался?   
      - Нет, Хозяин, - несколько помедлив, признаётся Кай, сжимая руку на дверном косяке. Он совсем забыл об этом, стремясь как можно быстрее выполнить основное задание и надеется, что его не накажут за это сильно. Сегодня удача на его стороне, и мужчина вовсе на него не злится – лишь жмурится как сытый довольный кот, не прекращая смотреть на него с насмешкой во взгляде.   
      - Тогда позаботься, чтобы к моему возвращению там было чисто. Не забудь протереть инструменты и почистить камеру, - мужчина через несколько мгновений оказывается на ногах, сдёргивает со спинки кровати свой лабораторный халат, испачканный какой-то жидкостью, и подходит к трельяжу. Блокнот взлетает в воздух, и листки переворачиваются сами, показывая всю необходимую информацию. На парня он не обращает уже никакого внимания.   
      - Да, Хозяин Сайм, - Кай знает, что его наверняка не услышат, но ещё он должен поклониться. Когда он осмеливается подняться, в спальне он уже один.   
  



	2. Глава 1. Айдзу

## Глава 1. Айдзу

15 августа 2014, 09:49

 

 Публичная бета включена

  

 

Выбрать цвет текста

 

 

Выбрать цвет фона

 

 100% Выбрать размер отступов

 

 100% Выбрать размер шрифта

 

Айдзу сидел в поезде - экспрессе и смотрел в окно. На улице было мрачно – чёрные тучи затянули всё небо и скрыли солнце. И настроение было ему под стать – мерзкое и такое же беспросветное.   
_«Как же я их всех ненавижу»_ , - билась у него в голове мысль, а руки сжимались в кулаки так сильно, что ногти начинали впиваться в ладони и отрезвляли его. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, он вздрагивал и начинал озираться, словно то, что он думал, звучало вслух, и совсем рядом сидели люди, которые это слышали и осуждали его. Но ему казалось – он был единственным пассажиром в этом купе.   
_«Я существую? Кто я? Даже моё имя мне не принадлежит. Какое мама имеет право говорить мне, что любит меня, если для неё есть только Айни? Я не понимаю, как можно так жить. Она запретила мне искать себя, она запретила мне жить, она запретила мне чувствовать. За что? Что я успел сделать в этой жизни?»_  - лихорадочно думал он, а на щеках блестели слёзы.   
\- Когда всё началось? – шептали беззвучно его губы. – Когда я перестал быть?   
Первое яркое воспоминание, которое осталось в его памяти это 31 августа, за день до того, как он пошёл в школу. У других детей это обычно какие-то важные или не очень события, однозначно оставившие что-то в их душе. У него – лишь ещё одно свидетельство того, что он лишь тень своей гениальной сестры.   
\- Да, это началось в тот день, - бормотал мальчик, положив узкие ладошки на запотевшее окно. – Или меня никогда не было? Сестра всегда смотрела на меня свысока, но я не помню. Тогда в первый раз… Я видел и слышал. Это было утро… - бессвязное бормотание стихло, когда его окончательно затянуло в пучину воспоминаний.   
***  
Окно было открыто, и в комнату заглянул игривый солнечный лучик. Он пробежался по ковру и забрался на плечо девушки в белой блузке, чинно сидящей на мягком диване. Она не обратила внимания, полностью увлечённая тем, как в её честь поют дифирамбы.   
\- Старательность и целеустремлённость у вашей дочери в крови. Ведь выбрать профессию уже в третьем классе младшей школы способен не каждый! Академия Высших Информационных Технологий открывает свои двери не всякому, но я уверена, что для Айни Стетфордс нет ничего невозможного, - полненькая женщина в строгом брючном костюме чуть ли не подпрыгивала на диване. – Она всегда первая и в учёбе и в спорте и может за себя постоять. Во многом благодаря ей наша школа всегда была на первом месте. Буквально в этом году ей осталось сдать выпускные экзамены, и отправиться в лучшее заведение страны, если не мира. Я очень благодарна вам за такую дочь.  
Айни сидела ровно, выпрямив спину и улыбаясь. Её длинные светлые волосы заплетены в аккуратную косу, а на носу - очки в оправе. Её длинная юбка, ровно на ладонь ниже колена, была аккуратно выглажена.   
\- Спасибо вам, большое, Госпожа Минэ. Вы мне льстите, - Айни взяла в руки чашку из дорогого фарфорового сервиза и отпила маленький глоток чая. – Техника это моё призвание. А всё потому, что вы помогли пробудить этот интерес во мне. Я так многим вам обязана. Буквально через пару дней я иду в последний класс, и, я уверена, что, благодаря вам, я запомню этот год надолго.   
В соседнем кресле восседала невысокая худощавая женщина с волосами, выкрашенными в светло-фиолетовый цвет и в одежде ярких, кричащих расцветок. Её пальцы мяли в руках платок, а на лице сияла улыбка. Да и как же она могла не радоваться, когда хвалили её родную кровиночку, её доченьку. Когда-то мать Айни и могла похвастаться красотой, но сейчас её лицо лишь напоминало о той сногсшибательной девице, какой она когда-то была. Дочери передались её черты, но сейчас, на фоне молодящейся женщины, та напоминала серую мышку.  
\- Теперь уже вы льстите мне, - рассмеялась учительница алгебры, которая решила навестить любимую ученицу буквально перед днём Дня Знаний. – Я надеюсь, ты по-прежнему настроена принять участие во Всемирной Олимпиаде Математических и Информационных Технологий? Я понимаю, что тебе нужно подготовиться к выпускным экзаменам, но всё же…  
\- Ничто не помешает мне стать лучше, - девушка улыбнулась, обнажив зубы, и сразу же потеряла всю свою привлекательность – скобы сильно портили её. – Будьте уверены, - она встала, разгладила юбку, которая почему-то топорщилась на коленях. – А теперь мне пора идти, готовиться. Прошу меня простить, - и, более не оборачиваясь, она проследовала к двери и толкнула её.  
Сразу же послышался глухой удар, кто-то охнул и всхлипнул. Нахмурившись, она вышла и посмотрела на источник шума. Им оказался мальчик лет семи на вид с выразительными серо-зелёными глазами. Он потирал лоб, морщась и сидя на полу.   
\- Тебе мама не говорила, что подслушивать нехорошо?   
Её брат откинул с лица мешавшую прядь пепельного цвета, но ничего не ответил. Он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Айни больше ждать не стала, а лишь пошла к лестнице, не обращая на него больше никакого внимания. Тогда он встал и побежал за ней.   
\- Ну чего ты за мной идёшь, Айдзу? – раздражённо сказала она, разворачиваясь так резко, что он едва успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в неё. Сестра возвышалась над ним, и презрительное выражение её лица в очередной раз заставило его почувствовать себя неприятно. – Тебе что, заняться нечем? Иди, поиграй во что-нибудь! Будто у меня нет других дел, кроме как с тобой возиться. Прекрати ходить за мной хвостом, - в её голосе звучала брезгливость, а зелёные глаза сверкали из-под очков. - Мне хватает тех вечеров, когда мама и папа уходят. Вечно они сваливают на меня тебя!   
-Хорошо, прости, - тихо сказал он, провожая сестру взглядом, и не осмеливаясь больше идти следом за ней.   
Красивая Айни, умная Айни, сильная Айни, лучшая-во-всём-Айни. Девушка, которая идеальна во всём, и та, кого ему никогда не догнать. Айдзу это усвоил ещё едва научившись осознавать окружающий мир. Сколько он себя помнил, ни один разговор с родителями не обходился без её упоминания. Мама была словно одержима ею.   
\- Айдзу, иди сюда! – послышался голос Госпожи Стетфордс из гостиной, и он поспешил туда.   
Зайдя, он поморщился от яркого солнечного света. Солнце стояло невысоко и казалось, что весь свет направлен именно в их гостиную через открытое окно. Он подошёл к сидящим на диване женщинам, и лишь тогда смог рассмотреть гостью.   
\- Это Госпожа Митэ, - сказала ему мать. – Она будет твоей учительницей алгебры, когда ты перейдёшь в старшую школу.   
_«Все взрослые в старшей школе такие как Айни?»_  
\- Здравствуйте, Госпожа Митэ. Меня зовут Айдзу Стетфордс. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, - пропищал он, смущённо опустив глаза в пол. Он с раннего детства был очень стеснителен, что порой раздражало его мать.   
\- Так значит это ты брат Айни? – жизнерадостно спросила у него Госпожа Минэ. – Я сама не учила твою сестру в младшей школе, но там тоже чудесная учительница. Надеюсь, ты тоже будешь радовать нас хорошими оценками, как и она. Ты, кажется, в этом году идёшь в первый класс?   
-Д-да… - пролепетал Айдзу, глядя на свои чёрные тапочки и не в силах поднять взгляд. – Я буду очень стараться.   
\- Он такой милый, Миссис Аттика, - расплылась в улыбке учительница.   
После он попрощался и убежал в свою комнату. По лестнице взбираться приходилось крепко цепляясь за перила, потому что ступеньки были высокими.   
Тук-тук. Сердце бьётся быстро-быстро от волнения и грусти.  
Айдзу зашёл в свою комнату и сел на кровать, выдохнув. Только сейчас он насупился и посмотрел на дверь, словно это она была виновата во всех его бедах.   
_«Я не понимаю, чего они все хотят от меня. Айни не могла дождаться того дня, когда пойдёт в школу. Одна мысль об этом заставляла её трипе… трипа… трепетать. Почему же у меня всё не так?»_  
Мама так часто рассказывала ему о первом дне сестры, о том, какая же хорошая школа, и как он должен быть рад, что ему доведётся учиться, в одной из самых лучших школ города, что желание туда идти притупилось.   
Он забрался с ногами на кровать и сел к стене, обхватив колени руками. Мысли о том, что завтра он пойдёт в школу, не вызывали никакого пиетета. Лишь желание, чтобы то уже поскорее закончилось, и мама оставила его в покое. Он немного почитал книжку с картинками и посмотрел в окно, где ещё даже темнеть не начало и вздохнул.  
_«Наверное, надо идти спать, а то мама придёт и начнётся – Айни была в постели уже в девять вечера»_. Некоторое время посидев на кровати, Айдзу переоделся в ночную рубашку и, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу, дошёл до выключателя. Щелчок. В абсолютной темноте он добрался до кровати и юркнул под одеяло. Его глаза уже начали различать предметы: портфель на стуле, форма на вешалке на ручке шкафа. Он даже сам не заметил, как уснул.   
Проснулся Айдзу рано и некоторое время ворочался с боку на бок, пытаясь снова уснуть. Поняв, что ему это так и не удастся, он слез с кровати и поплёлся умываться. У него не заняло много времени ополоснуть прохладной водой лицо и пригладить растрёпанные волосы. Немного посидев на кровати, он решил надеть форму, чтобы к приходу мамы быть готовым. Даже это у него получилось плохо – расстегнуть пуговицы ему в голову не пришло, и теперь ни снять, ни одеть. Всё, что Айдзу оставалось делать – идти к маме.  
Аттика уже проснулась и, накинув халат, сидела перед зеркалом, нанося лёгкий макияж – нужно выглядеть красивой и очень ухоженной всегда.   
-Мама… - пискнул мальчик, охнув. Из-за рубашки он успел уже врезаться в дверной косяк.   
\- Эх, горе моё луковое… А вот твоя сестра сама справлялась, - как бы между прочим заметила она, помогая ему нормально одеться.   
_«Сестра сама справлялась…»_  - даже сейчас в голове отзываются эхом её слова, преследуют всю жизнь. Всё, что может она, у него не получается.   
Айни уже стояла у двери и ещё раз проверила, всё ли взяла с собой. В строгой форме и с бантами как первоклассница, а не взрослая девушка. Она хотела немного даже возмутиться, но мама пресекла это на корню, сказав, что ей это идёт больше, чем какая-либо причёска. И может ли быть что-то больше подходящее, чем банты для Дня Знаний? Ей очень не хотелось идти в таком виде – она же не ребенок, в самом деле – но спорить с матерью всё равно, что стоять на пути паровоза.   
\- Да, конечно. Ну как, Айдзу? Переживаешь? – дружелюбно спросила сестра у мальчика, когда они втроём садились в машину. Это была ещё одна черта, которая была присуща Айни: при матери она никогда ему не грубила и не хамила, и Аттика обычно не могла нарадоваться, говоря, что лучше сестры у него быть не может.   
\- Да, конечно, - тихо отозвался он, уставившись в окно.   
Пейзаж разнообразием не баловал: скоростные магистрали пересекались и сплетались, раскинув свои сети, подобно гигантскому спруту; многоэтажки торчали там и тут, словно одинокие башни, нелепо склеенные между собой поворотами со скоростных трасс; ни единого деревца – ограждения и заборы.   
До школы ехать было совсем недалеко по скоростной трассе. Айдзу и оглянуться не успел, как они добрались. Айни выпорхнула из машины и вскоре уже щебетала о чём-то со своими многочисленными подругами. Вокруг неё собралась небольшая толпа – как-никак она была Королевой школы.   
Айдзу встал в линию вместе с остальными ребятишками, но то и дело озирался по сторонам. Будучи болезненным ребёнком, он не очень часто покидал дом. Аттика по каким-то своим соображениям не отдала его в детский сад, оставляя его на сестру во время работы или позволяя ехать с ней.   
\- Я Шон, - улыбнулся ему темноволосый быстроглазый мальчик его возраста, вставая с ним в шеренгу. – А тебя как звать?   
\- Айдзу, - с радостью назвал он своё имя и вскоре они завели беседу о компьютерных играх, в которых его новый знакомый разбирался очень хорошо. Так хорошо он давно себя не чувствовал – у него появились друзья.   
К тому времени как Айдзу пошёл в школу, он уже умел читать, писать и считать, так что поначалу учёба не вызывала у него ощутимых сложностей. Тем не менее, он не чувствовал какого-то священного трепета, садясь за уроки. Ему, как и любому обычному мальчишке, хотелось поиграть в компьютер, побегать во дворе и пообщаться с друзьями, а не корпеть над учебниками.   
Почти месяц всё было хорошо, и он находился на седьмом небе от счастья – учителя были довольны, родители – удовлетворены успехами, а одноклассники медленно, но верно становились семьёй. Всё это продолжалось, пока в класс не перевёлся Тода, сын какого-то дипломата. Этот мальчик был почти на голову выше даже самого высокого из их класса и поначалу показался вполне нормальным. По школе сразу же побежали шепотки, что ему не семь лет, а чуть ли ни десять.   
Буквально через несколько дней всплыла подлинная суть Тоды – высокомерный, заносчивый мальчишка, привыкший получать то, что хочет, и, более того, он уже учился тому, как добиться желаемого в максимально короткие сроки. Буквально через две недели после его появления класс уже разбился на две половины: с ним и против него. Но и это можно было бы пережить, если бы не инцидент, произошедший в середине ноября.   
Во время уроки физкультуры, Айдзу потянул связки, и ему пришлось упрыгать в школу – в медпункт. К его несчастью, медсестры на месте не оказалось, и он решил пока пойти к себе в класс, который находился совсем неподалёку.   
Он встал в дверях, и непонимающе воззрился на происходящее: Тода, Шон и Кларисса копались в сумках других учеников.   
\- Что вы делаете? – услышал Айдзу свой удивлённый и осипший от страха голос. У него заняло несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что горстка мелочи в руках одного из его друзей – это чьи-то карманные деньги. Он всё ещё стоял, с широко раскрытыми глазами, смотря на то, как его самый первый друг вытащил из его же сумки кошелёк и достал оттуда несколько монет – там было немного.   
Кларисса, одна из самых мелких и трусливых девчонок в классе, с белёсыми волосами и длинным носом, сразу же разревелась.   
\- Он нас выдаст! – заголосила она на весь класс, бухнувшись на пятую точку на пол и закрыв лицо руками.   
\- Вы же… да вы крадёте деньги! – ахнул Айдзу, наконец, выйдя из ступора. Будучи по природе добрым и хорошо воспитанным, он не мог просто так оставить всё как есть. Тем более, что ему было известно, что у них училось и несколько очень бедных ребят, которым родители крайне редко вообще давали деньги, да и попали они в эту престижную школу лишь потому, что каждый год на это выделялись места. – Красть – нельзя. Это плохо!   
\- А ты, стукач, всё другим расскажешь? – с вызовом сказал Тода, быстро преодолев расстояние между ним и незадачливым одноклассником, которому не посчастливилось прийти в самый неподходящий момент.   
Айдзу постарался его обойти, но у него не вышло. Он совсем забыл о своей лодыжке, и лишь сдавленно всхлипнул, когда послышались шаги в коридоре. Шон сориентировался быстрее своих друзей и быстро сунул мальчику в руки кошелёк, а в карманы от души высыпал мелочи, которую уже нагрёб из других кошельков. Монетки рассыпались по полу, а Тода подмигнул другу, поняв его замысел.   
\- Учитель! Айдзу крадёт деньги! – заголосила Кларисса, едва женщина появилась в дверях.   
Мальчик обескураженно замер, посмотрев на своих друзей, а после на классную руководительницу. Его глаза наполнились слезами, а губы задрожали. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что всё это происходит с ним: его первый друг, лучший друг предал.   
А потом грянула буря. Воистину, это был худший день в его жизни. Впервые в жизни его выдрали, а от криков родителей и сестры звенело в ушах. «Маленькое неблагодарное чудовище», «не оправдал ожиданий», «да как ты вообще мог?», «мы тебе доверяли», «что теперь скажут обо мне учителя?», «я никогда не думал, что мой сын будет воровать». И никто, никто не поверил в то, что Айдзу невиновен. Он был вынужден сидеть под домашним арестом, а в классе остальные перестали общаться с ним. Все до единого ребята приняли сторону Тоды. До последнего Айдзу надеялся, что мама поверит ему, но, кажется, снова вмешалась сестра. Она сказала матери, что он у неё что-то взял! Но это было неправдой! Впрочем, как и всегда, она ему не поверила.  
***  
Гудок вырвал его из воспоминаний – Он вздрогнул и, сжав руку в кулак, провёл костяшками пальцев по стеклу, сильно, до боли надавливая. Тучи немного рассеялись, и в его глазах теперь отражался свет заходящего солнца.   
-Что я делал для себя? – раздался в пустоте вагона его голос. Вопрос повис в воздухе, оставшись без ответа. – Я делал то, что мне нравится или нет? – запрокинув голову, Мальчик посмотрел в потолок, и губы его растянулись в улыбке. Со времени происшествия в начальной школе, он так и не нашёл там ни одного друга, превратившись в белую ворону. Задирать его не осмеливались, потому что после одной попытки узнала мать мальчика, и класс сильно об этом пожалел. Закономерным итогом стало игнорирование – для них Айдзу просто не существовал. Постепенно его начали замечать, чтобы узнать, как написать это сложное слово или спросить какую-нибудь дату на уроке истории. Для него же это почти не отличалось от того, что было раньше.   
Пустой взгляд в одну точку. Хрупкие детские пальцы, сжимающие покрывало. Серые, уже начавшие отрастать волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке. Возможно, этот момент стал переломным в его жизни. А, быть может, другого пути итак не было в этой Вселенной.   
После этого случая, чтобы помириться с родителями, он погрузился в учёбу с головой, превратившись в самого настоящего ботаника.   
Посаженное зрение. Первые очки. Холод и равнодушие огромного города. Друзья по сети. Игры. Книги. Очередные сравнения. Постоянные ограничения. Учёба, изматывающая, тягучая, сводящая с ума и… неинтересная.   
Маленький смущённый мальчик становился всё больше похожим на ледяную статую, запечатывая все свои эмоции внутри. Ему хотелось закричать «Я же не Айни! Почему вы никак не хотите этого понять?». Он жил не просто в тени своей гениальной сестры, а словно её жизнью, которая не была для него предназначена. Техника его не привлекала, и он, будучи честным с собой, понимал, что единственным предметом, который был интересен лично ему, было Природоведение. И по складу ума он оказался чистым Гуманитарием, и предметы, не относящиеся к этому профилю, давались ему нелегко, и только в результате усердного труда. Сестра же сдала выпускные экзамены на отлично, поступила в класс А и продолжила заниматься любимым делом: копаться в технике, исписывая тетради ровными рядами формул и часами засиживаясь в Академии.   
Несколько раз Айдзу пытался заниматься в секциях по борьбе, но это быстро приедалось. Пожалуй, всё, что обожала Айни, и куда отправляли его, вызывало стойкую неприязнь лишь из-за того, что существовало в этом мире. К сестре же он и вовсе чувствовал зависть: она получала всё, а ему не оставалось ничего. Это можно было бы пережить, если бы не было каждодневного изматывающего труда на уроках, часов, выпадающих из реальности, когда он выполнял домашнюю работу и, что было самым тяжёлым для него, длинных лекций на тему того, каким он должен быть. Такое случалось нечасто – лишь когда мать была им недовольна, но хватало с лихвой на те несколько недель передышки, которые у него были.   
Айни решила жить дома, пока не окончит университет, и, разумеется, родители поддержали её. Отца мальчик почти не знал – тот почти всегда был на работе, и присутствовал лишь на семейных беседах, да и там он редко подавал голос, и воспринимался он как чужой человек. Невооружённым взглядом было видно, что в бытовых вопросах он придерживается стороны жены, хоть и выглядит довольно внушительно. Айдзу рос, и не понимал лишь одного: почему он не Айни. Ведь тогда его бы любили, уважали, позволяли делать то, что нравится.   
Незаметно для него самого ненависть поглощала его, въедаясь словно ржавчина, в душу. С каждым годом учиться становилось всё сложнее и сложнее, а он всё карабкался вслед за сестрой по выросшим скалам, но только цепляться за те же выступы у него не получалось. И в один прекрасный день Айдзу сорвался. В начале лета, перед окончанием шестого класса их параллель повезли на экскурсию в Заповедник – единственное место, где сохранилась настоящая природа; место, где росли деревья, пели птицы, и текла настоящая река.   
***  
Всю дорогу мальчик сидел у окна в одиночестве. После случая в начальной школе он не старался больше ни с кем подружиться, предпочитая находиться в собственном выдуманном мире. Да и тот факт, что после переформирования вместе с ним в классе оказалась та самая компания, что и подставила его, отнюдь не делал его счастливым.   
\- Тот, что скрывается в тени, дай мне свою силу, - бормотал он с лёгкой полуулыбкой на губах. Мультиков и фильмов он в последнее время смотрел много, и все они были фантастикой или мистикой. Или же какими-нибудь фантазиями на тему старых времён. Когда-то их называли фэнтези, но сейчас они были непопулярными, потому что люди взяли курс на будущее, стараясь поскорее забыть прошлое. Его сестра этот жанр не любила, так что и читать и смотреть он начал сугубо по этой причине, а после уже увлёкся и понял их настоящую ценность для него самого.   
Автобус остановился у высоких металлических ворот. Стены поднимались ввысь, чуть ли не до небес, и очень хорошо дети слышали потрескивание специального силового поля, которое в буквальном смысле закупоривало это место, как банку с особым воздухом. Здесь не нужны были заводы по производству кислорода или искусственные деревья, которые повсеместно торчали в городах, создавая ощущение ирреальности происходящего. Заповедник не открывался в буквальном смысле – туда вели «Лесар», специальные телепорты. Даже случайного вторжения туда извне было достаточно, чтобы погубить этот мир, так что правительство приняло все меры, чтобы этого избежать.   
Автобус въехал в телепорт и выехал уже на просёлочной дороге. По краям стояли настоящие деревья. Даже воздух, казалось, был иным.   
Айдзу завертелся на сидении, а после просто прилип к стеклу, глядя широко расширенными от удивления и восторга глазами на настоящий лес. Другие тоже с интересом рассматривали природу.   
\- Как здорово! – когда все высыпали из автобуса, он закружился по поляне, глядя на зелёные листья над своей головой. Он слышал шёпот деревьев, и для него не было зазорным разуться и пойти по траве босиком.   
Учёный, который встретил их, замученного вида молодой человек, возраста Айни на вид, проводил их по Заповеднику, рассказывая о растениях. Если все остальные дети были движимы лишь любопытством, мальчик же загорелся желанием вернуться сюда потом. Он, наконец, нашёл место, где мог быть собой. Закидывая вопросами экскурсовода, Айдзу достал блокнотик и стал всё записывать. Всё, что ему надо было для счастья, находилось здесь: тишина и жизнь за пределами его времени, которая всегда его интересовала. Даже то, что придётся заниматься изматывающей работой, совсем не смущало. Впрочем, дети о таком обычно не задумываются, так что хватало и того факта, что здесь всё было по-другому.   
\- Что это? – спросил он, увидев прогуливающееся между деревьями существо с ветвистыми рогами. Когда-то он увидел нечто подобное на картинке, но, так как нигде, кроме как в Заповедниках, такие создания не водились, заставлять детей учить названия всех зверей никто не стремился.   
-Это олень, - ответил парень, поправив очки. – Они обитают в лесах и питаются травой. Эта особь, вероятно, идёт с водопоя. Тут неподалёку искусственный водопад.   
\- Ух ты! А можно посмотреть? – загорелся Айдзу. Его желание вскоре осуществилось.   
С высокой горы срывался поток воды и падал... Весь низ водоёма был в тумане. Вверх смотреть было немыслимо: хотелось взлететь в заоблачную бесконечность.   
\- Там, наверху, тоже есть воздух? – задал он очередной вопрос, не желая оставлять экскурсовода в покое.   
\- Да. Там находится генератор, который поддерживает силовое поле над Заповедником, - охотно ответил на вопрос молодой учёный и увёл группу детей в другую сторону.   
-А как вас зовут? – наконец, спохватился мальчик, сконфузившись. Вести себя невоспитанно – это ужасно. Так всегда говорит мама, и злится, если кто-то так делает.   
\- Уолтер, - парень тихо засмеялся. – Тебе нравится здесь, да? Дети всегда радуются, когда приезжают на экскурсию сюда. Сам был таким же.   
Он выглядел лет на двадцать, у него было открытое лицо, на котором почти всегда сияла улыбка – иногда немного усталая. Светло-русые неровно подстриженные волосы средней длины торчали в разные стороны, и картина не менялась, сколько бы раз их не пытались причесать.   
\- Тут здорово. Я никогда себя не чувствовал… таким, знаете, счастливым.   
\- Понимаю. А ты…Айдзу, кажется?   
Мальчик только кивнул и продолжил заваливать молодого учёного вопросами.   
Этот день мог по праву назваться лучшим в его жизни. Впервые он делал именно то, что ему нравилось, и интересовался тем, что представляло ценность для него. Тогда он не был Айни. Мало того, у него появился друг. Когда большая часть ребят уже сидела в автобусе, и ждали только опоздавших, к мальчику, который уже хотел залезть туда тоже, подошёл Уолтер.   
\- Мы можем общаться по сети, если хочешь, - просто предложил он. – Я тебе фотки Заповедника скину, как и обещал.   
Айдзу просиял  
\- Какой у тебя ник?  
\- Аргентум. Найдёшь меня, как домой приедешь, - парень быстро водил пальцами по голографическому меню, которое выбросил телефон. – А ты?   
\- Ну, вообще я там не зарегистрирован. Может, посоветуешь что?   
\- Я просто взял название химического элемента. И ты попробуй. Напиши, как приедешь, - он закрыл меню телефона, проводил его взглядом и помахал, когда автобус отъезжал.   
Уже по дороге домой, сидя на заднем сидении и поправляя постоянно съезжающие с носа очки, мальчик подумал, что родители вряд ли будут рады. Но даже невесёлые мысли об этом не могли повергнуть его в пучины депрессии. Ведь впервые за долгое время у него появился друг – до того приходилось довольствоваться воображаемыми и редкими контактами по сети. Мандраж постепенно сошёл на нет к тому времени, как они подъехали к его дому. Пререкания с родителями довольно быстро испортили великолепное настроение. Размышляя о последствиях своей поездки и последствиях принятого решения, он даже не представлял, насколько он будет прав насчёт реакции семьи.   
Отцу, собственно, было всё равно. Уже сейчас, когда Айдзу стал старше, он понимал, что тому есть дело только до своей работы да, пожалуй, до мнения жены. Вот как раз Аттика и была недовольна решением сына.  
\- Я не пущу своего мальчика в такое место как Заповедник, - категорично заявила она. – Даже думать об этом не смей! Это какая-то глупая блажь, - её бледные руки мяли платок, а на лице было выражение отвращения напополам со злостью. – Ты должен пойти в Академию вслед за своей сестрой. Нельзя терять способности.   
_«Да нет у меня их! И не было некогда!»_  - мысленно прокричал мальчик, но спорить не стал. Каблуки застучали по полу – он пошёл в свою комнату, стараясь сдержаться и не ударить что-нибудь со злости. Нельзя было это себе позволить. Только не когда мать дома. Можно ей попробовать возразить, начать ссору, но ведь она всё равно пропустит все его слова мимо ушей. Мама слушает его только тогда, когда хочет сама и слова «не нравится», «не получается» её дико злят. Она говорит, что он просто недостаточно старается и слишком много ленится.   
Пепельные волосы закрывали лицо, и он даже не заметил, что столкнулся с сестрой, которая зачем-то спускалась вниз. Девушка охнула и чуть не упала, отшатнувшись – брат рос быстро и вскоре, наверняка, перегонит её.   
-Смотри куда прёшь, - буркнула она, проводив его злым взглядом. Он раздражал её самим своим существованием – всегда нужно было о нём заботиться, и эти серые глаза. Почему-то, когда она ловила на себе его взгляд, ей отчего-то становилось стыдно. Это было чувство совсем девушке несвойственное, и, оттого, раздражающее.   
Быстро спустившись по лестнице, Айни зашла в гостиную, где мать что-то выговаривала отцу, сердито на него глядя.   
\- Что такое, мам? – ласково сказала она, обнимая женщину за плечи. – Ты очень напряжена. Расслабься.   
\- Твой брат меня в могилу сведёт, - пожаловалась Аттика, недовольно поджав губы так, что они стали казаться совсем тонкими. – Вбил себе в голову, что хочет пойти в Заповедник! Ты только представь!   
_«Говорила же я тебе, что не хочу братьев и сестёр. Лучше бы ты аборт тогда сделала. И проблем бы не было»_ , - раздражённо подумала девушка. Слушать о себе она любила, а вот к брату дико ревновала и любые упоминания о нём, её нервировали.   
\- Он совсем идиот? – только и фыркнула она. – Я хотела сказать, что иду на кружок танцев, ма. У нас подготовка к междугороднему соревнованию, и я хочу быть на высоте.   
\- Но... ты же говорила, что не собираешься участвовать, и сидишь среди запасных, - женщина удивлённо посмотрела на дочь, пытаясь вспомнить, ничего ли она не запустила. С этой работой и воспитанием детей Аттика совсем умаялась.   
\- Мне нужно быть готовой, если придётся выступать, - девушка чмокнула мать в щеку, взяла сумку и вышла из дома, прежде чем ей успели возразить. Она ничуть не боялась этого, потому что знала о тех чувствах, которые к ней питает мать.   
Разумеется, шла она совсем не на танцы, а к своему парню. Айни была совсем не таким ангелом, каким её считали окружающие. Она всё делала лишь в угоду матери, а сама давно уже прикрывалась многочисленными кружками и дополнительными занятиями, не испытывая в них реальной необходимости. В технике она, правда, была гением, по наитию делая многие вещи и разучивая теорию просто за несколько часов. В результате воспитания из неё получилась высокомерная девица, которая считала, что вокруг неё крутится мир. Айни может делать всё, что угодно и говорить полуправду. Родители всё равно поддержат и помогут, неважно, что она затеет. Пользоваться слепой материнской любовью девушка научилась ещё в детстве.   
Пока она наслаждалась свободой, её брат сидел в доме на своей кровати и чувствовал себя запертым в клетке, которая год от года становилась всё теснее и теснее.   
***  
За три месяца каникул Айдзу решил, что будет стремиться к своей мечте, даже если остальные будут против. Он старательно учил все названия животных и растений, зачитывался описаниями природы, оставленными старыми учёными-исследователями. Это было чудесное время.   
Когда начался учебный год, у него появились проблемы - в седьмом классе учителя требовали от детей гораздо больше, чем просто отличная учёба. Начали появляться первые не самые лучшие оценки, что только разъяряло мать. По поводу решения мальчика она даже не задумывалась, что бесило уже самого Айдзу.   
Мальчик откинулся на сидение и зажмурился снова. Если бы не Уолтер, жизнь превратилась бы в сплошную муку. Учёба утомляла как никогда раньше, и стараться просто так ему не хотелось. Несколько раз он пытался заводить с родителями разговор насчёт его будущего, и каждый раз оказывалось, что за него уже всё давно решено. От этого на душе становилось только горше. Ему не очень-то и хотелось показывать родителям свою дружбу с человеком, который намного его старше. Мало ли, что вбредёт маме в голову. Своей паранойей и стремлением контролировать каждый шаг она достала даже Айни. Такое чувство, что этот человек считает, что все маньяки мира охотятся за ним и сестрой.   
При этой мысли Айдзу фыркнул, смешно наморщив лоб.   
«Если за кем-то маньяки и охотятся, то только за нашей ненаглядной Айни», - подумал он с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением. Сам-то он уже научился скрывать от матери те вещи, которые он бы не хотел, чтобы она нашла – фотки со встреч с другом, несколько робких детских попыток написать стихи, зарисовки фантастических животных, описания обитателей Заповедника и некоторые «нежелательные» игры. Сестра бы с лёгкостью взломала его защиту, но пока её не просили, она и не интересовалась. Он же, в свою очередь, старался избегать общения с ней, если это не было необходимо, передёргиваясь во время тех редких моментов, когда девушка разыгрывала из себя заботливую сестрёнку. Сам же он продолжал искать успокоение в переписках с другом и играх.   
Он опустил голову, и слёзы закапали на колени – капелька за капелькой. Из-за пепельных волос, которые закрывали его лицо, никто не видел слёз. В глубине души начала разрастаться всепоглощающая пустота. Чувствовать себя никем не было внове для него, но как же горько это осознавать! За этот последний год день без ссор и истерик матери был редкостью. Ей не очень-то нравилось то, что сын учится всё хуже, большее предпочтение отдавая каким-то своим не совсем понятным ей увлечениям. 

30 октября 2356 года  
_…Аурам: Опять с мамой поругался. Речь снова шла о Заповеднике. Ей не нравится моя идея._  
Аргентум: Она у тебя часто так. Не расстраивайся. Ты вырастешь, уйдёшь из дома и пойдёшь учиться туда, куда хочешь.   
Аурам: Поможешь?  
Аргентум: Это глупый вопрос. Конечно же…  
9 октября 2356 года.   
_…Аргентум: Ты давно не выходил. У тебя точно всё хорошо?_  
Аурам: Да так. Вырубила выход в сеть на целую неделю. Четвёрки я получил по алгебре. Надоело…   
Аргентум: Да уж… странная у тебя мать. Если что, то можешь приехать ко мне. Фильм посмотрим, объясню тебе то, что не понимаешь….  
Аурам: Да, было бы здорово!   
16 ноября 2356 года.  
_Аурам: Снова Айни. Опять Айни. Везде Айни! Почему она никогда не спрашивает, чего я хочу?! Мне больно, Арги. Я же вижу, что она меня не любит._  
Аргентум: Она всё же твоя мать… Ты не пробовал с ней об этом говорить?  
Аурам: Пытался, но она меня не слушает. Мне больно от этого. Я раньше не говорил вслух, а теперь с тобой могу…   
Аргентум: Ты держись. Ты не один теперь. Как ты со всем этим справлялся раньше? Я не представляю.  
Аурам: В себе запирал, но больше не могу. Я рад, что мы друзья. *долгая пауза, а после снова появился значок «собеседник пишет сообщение»*Может, пойдём в мир Светлодара? Ты мне говорил, что игра хорошая. Как раз я уроки сделал. После ты мне обещал, что объяснишь то, что я не понял по Зоологии? А то я не даже не знаю, что   
Аргентум: Да вообще без проблем.  
Аурам: Ой, подожди. А я тебя не отвлекаю. Ну, ты же диплом пишешь.  
Аргентум: Не парься. Всё у меня хорошо. Мы не так уж и часто общаемся, чтобы я не мог найти на тебя время. Загружаю игру.   
29 ноября 2356 года.  
_Аурам: Всё по-прежнему. Жаль, что пока не могу приехать в Заповедник._  
Аргентум: Нестрашно. Может, снова встретимся и в кино? Там какой-то новый фантастический фильм идёт с полным погружением как и новые игры.   
Аурам: Интригующе… Сейчас, маму спрошу. Может и разрешит – я вёл себя хорошо.  
Аргентум: угу. Жду.   
Аурам: Можешь меня выслушать?   
Аргентум: Когда ты перестанешь задавать мне глупые вопросы? Конечно да.  
Аурам: Я попробовал с ней поговорить несколько дней назад, но она опять меня не слушает. Может я неправильный? Ты мне просто скажи. Я боюсь, что я не такой, и потому она меня не любит. Я же рассказывал тебе о том случае в начальной школе, когда меня в краже обвинили. Она даже слушать не стала. Просто мне кажется, что даже если сестра банк ограбит и сбросит всё на меня, то все и поверят.  
Аргентум: По мне, так ты утрируешь… Ты нормальный, Ай. Честно. Ты умный и очень способный – просто не в механике. Животных ты любишь, и они к тебе тянутся, словно чувствуют что-то. Я не знаю, что с твоей семьёй, и если бы я мог, то помог бы. Ты просто знай, что я всегда на твоей стороне.   
Аурам: Да, спасибо. Большое. Значит давай завтра в три. Буду ждать у входа в «Орбиталь». И с тебя мороженое!   
Аргентум: Да-да, я помню :3 Сам не опаздывай, Ай. Давай. До встречи.   
Аргентум: П.С захвати с собой фотик. 


	3. Плен

Время шло. Больше всего Айдзу теперь хотелось доказать, что Айни не святая и потому он решил однажды прогулять школу и проследить за ней. Сестра уже заканчивала Академию – шёл последний пятый год, во время которого она много времени проводила вне дома. Это бы устроило его, но всё же жажда справедливости оказалась сильнее.  
Подозревая, что сестрёнка далеко не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд, Айдзу решил вывести её на чистую воду. Он тихо следовал за ней, постепенно понимая, что он прав. Автобус, на который она села, следовал в противоположном от Академии направлении. Устроившись позади неё на заднем сидении, он накинул на пепельные волосы капюшон, достал телефон и хотел было уже написать Уолтеру, но передумал. Возможно, вся эта затея не увенчается успехом, и мать снова его не услышит, но может быть ему повезёт.  
Айни вышла на конечной и огляделась, недовольно вытянув губки на манер утиной гузки.  
 _«Ну, где же он? Должен был подъехать!»_  - она нетерпеливо посмотрела на часы.   
Наконец, рядом с ней затормозил красный мерседес. Стекло поехало вниз, и можно было увидеть лицо водителя – землистое, рыхлое с крупным мясистым носом и пухлыми щеками.  
\- Детка, я уже заждался, - сказал он хриплым прокуренным голосом. – Ты обещала быть здесь ещё десять минут назад.  
\- С мамой задержалась, - её губы искривились в усмешке, и она его поцеловала, а после, открыв заднюю дверь, села в машину. – Это ты опаздываешь, козёл!   
\- Ты всё время напоминаешь мне, за что я тебя люблю? – ухмыльнулся мужчина, закрыл окно, и лимузин сорвался с места, быстро набирая скорость.   
Айдзу смотрел ему вслед с открытым ртом. Только что у него произошло крушение его идеалов. Он был так обескуражен, что даже не догадался сфотографировать всё это, о чём впоследствии и пожалел.   
-Быть как Айни?! – он запрокинул голову и расхохотался. По щекам потекли слёзы. Будучи достаточно большим мальчиком, он понимал, ради чего сестра встречается с таким типом. – Да она же, - сгибаясь пополам от истерического смеха, бормотал Айдзу. – Просто шлюха…   
В школу он не поехал – вернулся домой, намереваясь всё рассказать матери. То, что он увидел, повергло его в состояние полного душевного опустошения.   
Аттика встретила его в дверях и нахмурилась. Её губы превратились в одну тонкую нить.   
\- Почему ты не в школе?! - сурово спросила она.   
\- Айни не такая святая как ты думаешь! – выдохнул он, возбуждённо глядя на неё. Айдзу распирало от важности. Вот сейчас она опустится с небес на землю и по новому взглянет на него, позволит ему делать свой собственный выбор в жизни.   
\- О чём это ты? – женщина удивлённо подняла брови, стараясь взять в толк, что он имеет в виду.   
\- Я видел её сегодня! Сейчас! Она не в Академии, а в лимузине какого-то богатого мужика! Они целовались, представляешь?! Она просто врала нам всем, что учится, а на самом деле трахалась с каким-то жирным мужиком! – выкрикнул он, вкладывая в свои слова все обуревавшие его чувства.   
Глаза женщины сузились, и она дала ему хороший подзатыльник. Айдзу замер – это был первый раз, когда на него подняли руку.   
\- Прекрати мне врать! Неужели ты думаешь, что твоя клевета на сестру спасёт тебя от наказания за прогулы?! – воскликнула она полным негодования голосом. – Айни трудится что было сил, а ты катишься по наклонной и вот-вот троечником станешь! Ты ей просто завидуешь, вот и выдумываешь!   
\- Я не вру! – воскликнул он, чувствуя, как его переполняет негодование. – Почему ты всегда веришь ей, а меня игнорируешь?! Почему ты любишь её?! Для тебя не существует Айдзу, а есть только Айни. Я всю жизнь стараюсь оправдать твои ожидания, но я не могу! Пойми уже, что она не я! Я Айдзу! Это моё имя! Ты его хотя бы помнишь?! – его тело тряслось, а в глазах блестел какой-то странный огонёк. Он всё больше и больше распалялся. – Я всегда делаю то, чего хочешь ты! Мне хочется бегать и играть, а я сижу дома и учу. Я НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОНИМАЮ В ТЕХНИКЕ! Это для меня всё равно что непонятный язык! Я ненавижу тебя… И Айни… Почему вы расписываете мою жизнь за меня?! Говоришь, я завидую?! – по щеке катилась одинокая слезинка, а мальчик этого даже не замечал. – Конечно! Как может быть иначе, если ты всю жизнь только и делала, что подталкивала меня к этому?! - он уже кричал, выплёскивая всё негодование и боль, которые годами копились внутри. Не нужно много слов, которыми можно выразить обуревавшие его чувства, и они не должны были быть сложными. Так их передать было вполне достаточно. – Чтобы вы все сдохли, - прошептал сорвавшимся голосом, попятился, уткнулся спиной в дверь и, смотря полубезумным, расширившимся от боли и злости взглядом, чувствовал какое-то мрачное удовлетворение.   
Нащупав дверную ручку, он надавил на неё, и через несколько минут уже бежал по улице. Прочь. Как можно дальше отсюда.   
«Ненавижу…. Ненавижу», - билось у него в голове. Он заплатил последней мелочью за место в поезде-экспрессе, который ехал в сторону Заповедника. На душе было препротивно, по щекам катились слёзы.   
Поезд тронулся и взлетел – воздушный путь набирал популярность, и Айдзу раньше очень хотел прокатиться. Сейчас это не вызывало никакого отклика в его душе…  
***  
Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, он ударил кулаком по деревянному сидению, и это отрезвило его – вытер слёзы и сердито уставился в окно.   
 _«У меня были друзья, но и они отвернулись от меня, подставив. Я должен был догадаться, что мама мне не поверит. Также как и шесть лет назад она слышит только то, что хочет. Почему же мне так больно? Я не хочу чувствовать больше ничего. Может тогда мне будет легче жить»._  
На улице уже смеркалось, когда Айдзу вышел из поезда на последней остановке и подошёл к телепорту. Охранник остановил его и спросил, кто он такой. В ответ он дождался лишь всхлипов и объяснений, что непонятный подросток хочет побыть в Заповеднике, и что он приезжал сюда прошлым летом.   
Охранник нахмурился, но тут Айдзу узнал второй.  
-Пропусти его уже, - сказал мужчина товарищу. – Они с Уолтером по сети общаются, и бывал он тут несколько раз. Пацан способный, точно будущий учёный растёт для Заповедника. Пусть отдохнёт душой. Только до завтра оттуда не выйдешь. Поздно уже, - обратился он к мальчику. Тот кивнул, судорожно сглотнул и зашёл в телепорт.  
  
Ветер играл с листьями деревьев, и в сумраке было ничего не разглядеть. Здесь царила Ночь. Все огни остались далеко позади, а научный корпус располагался с другой стороны, ближе к северной стене. Тишины, тем не менее, не было. Где-то ухнула сова. Слева зашуршали кусты.   
В другой момент Айдзу бы испугался, но сейчас его это мало волновало. Он просто восхищался, пока отыскивал дорогу к водопаду. К тому времени как необходимое место было найдено, уже совсем стемнело, и через купол были видны звёзды - россыпи сверкающих алмазов. Какое восхитительное зрелище!   
Вскарабкавшись на нагревшийся за день камень, он лёг и стал просто любоваться ими. На некоторое время он забыл обо всех своих невзгодах, а после вспомнил о телефоне – достал и разблокировал его лёгким касанием руки. Разумеется, там обнаружился целый ворох пропущенных вызовов и десяток смсок. Мать изливала на него волны своего негодования, и Айдзу в очередной раз почувствовал себя жалким.   
Его руки нервно мяли низ куртки, а взгляд серых глаз нет-нет, но возвращался на экран. Вернулась и тревога, и страх, и боль.   
 _«Что скажет мама, когда я вернусь домой?»_ \- задавал он сам себе вопрос, и понимал, что знает ответ. Она никогда не примет его и не поймёт. От этой мысли на душе было тяжело, в горле стоял комок, а на губах, словно сам собой, возникал какой-то горький привкус. –  _«Я не хочу возвращаться. Не хочу чувствовать. Я не хочу, чтобы мне снова было так больно. Не хочу испытывать эту боль снова»._  
\- Помогите мне, - прошептал он, сжимая руки в кулаки и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. – Я не хочу опять быть один. Я не хочу осознавать, что никому не нужен. Я не хочу существовать. ПОМОГИТЕ! – закричал он, и его голос разносился по лесу, и ему вторило эхо.   
Мальчик сполз с камня и обнял сам себя руками за плечи. Теперь его худенькое тело сотряслось от рыданий, а ничего не выражающий взгляд был устремлён вдаль, где виднелись только бесконечные коричневые стволы деревьев.   
\- Не хочешь чувствовать боль? – внезапно послышался чей-то голос в лесной тишине. Айдзу вздрогнул и начал озираться, пытаясь определить, откуда тот идёт. Раздался лёгкий хлопок и прямо перед ним появился высокий широкоплечий мужчина в длинном, почти до колен, белом халате, который был заляпан чем-то красным и ещё какой-то зелёной слизью.   
Его лицо было странным – возраст не определить - ему можно дать как двадцать, так и сорок, в зависимости от того, как долго ты на него смотришь. В его серебристых глазах было что-то, чему сразу хотелось доверять. И именно из-за них, из-за этого взгляда он казался стариком. Волосы - седые, но всё ещё встречалось несколько чёрных волосков.   
Да и появление этого человека противоречило всем законам, которые изучались в этом мире. Телепортация без вспомогательных средств была невозможна, но этот старик играючи опроверг незыблемый постулат.  
Айдзу таращился на него во все глаза, пока мужчина разглядывал место, куда попал и вдыхал чистый лесной воздух. На второго присутствующего здесь он и не смотрел. Пока.   
Хлопок.   
Их лица совсем близко, и обычный ребёнок, заглядывая в серебристые глаза седого парня, глядит в вечность, но это его не пугает. Обескураживает, заинтересовывает, но не пугает.   
\- Ты сказал, что не хочешь чувствовать боль, - повторяет незнакомец, нависнув над ним и не сводя с его лица внимательного взгляда. – Я могу помочь тебе, - на его губах появляется змеиная ухмылка и тут же исчезает. – Что скажешь?   
Айдзу некомфортно, и в первый момент он не знает, что ответить. Незнакомый человек, опровергающий все законы физики – это странно. Встретить его одного в ночном лесу Заповедника – вдвойне удивительно. И каждый ребёнок знает, что ходить с чужаками никуда нельзя. Именно поэтому первый его порыв – отказаться, но после он чувствует, как вибрирует в кармане телефон, и очередная волна удушающего липкого страха накрывает его с головой. Сердце бьётся в груди как в железной клетке, а боль врезается металлическими ножами в душу и режет её на кусочки.  
-Я согласен.  
Свой собственный голос звучит незнакомо. Сперва он его даже не узнаёт, а после, наконец, осознаёт, что совершил что-то непоправимое. Тонкие губы незнакомца растягиваются в сумасшедшей улыбке, в глазах загораются огоньки. Странный старик( теперь он казался мальчику уже стариком) щёлкнул пальцами, и Айдзу вдруг почувствовал, что ему ужасно хочется спать. Сил бороться у него не было. Перед тем как отключиться он почувствовал, что его берут на руки…   
  
Кап…кап…кап…  
С каменного потолка свисал сталактит, с которого капала странного вида зелёная вязкая жидкость. Из стены тянулась металлическая цепь с тяжёлыми звеньями. Когда Айдзу очнулся, он никак не мог понять, где находится – маленькая тюремная камера, прутья толстые и расстояния между ними большие – протиснуться, казалось бы, довольно просто. Если бы не одно но: в решётку вварены другие прутья, и в итоге изнутри узник может видеть изображение бабочки.   
На ноге железный браслет, от которого как раз и идёт та самая цепь и врезается в стену.   
Он резко сел и стал растирать руки – в камере было холодно. Постепенно воспоминания возвращались, а вместе с ними пришло осознание своего положения.  
«Какой же я идиот!» - пронеслось у Айдзу в голове, и ему захотелось побиться головой о решётку. Воображение рисовало всякие картины того, что его может ждать – насилие, возможно кража органов, пытки или даже смерть. Представив своё тело в луже крови на полу, он затрясся как осиновый лист.   
-Эй! Кто-нибудь! – закричал он так громко, как только смог, и эхо разнесло его крик по пустым коридорам. – Выпустите меня отсюда!   
В горле встал комок: он вспомнил маму и подумал, что выволочка не такая уж и плохая альтернатива смерти. Всё познаётся в сравнении. В этот момент он был готов быть кем угодно. Хоть в сестру превратиться, лишь бы отсюда выбраться, лишь бы жизнь вернулась в привычную колею.   
Поднявшись на ноги, Айдзу подошёл к решётке и потряс её – никакого внимания.   
-Выпустите меня! – снова попытал он счастья, не прекращая попыток.   
Неожиданно какая-то неведомая сила оттолкнула его к стене, чуть ли не впечатывая – по спине прилетело тем самым звеном, от которого шла цепь, и у мальчика перехватило дыхание, а в глазах потемнело.  
Он лежал на холодном полу и понял, что не один в камере лишь, когда увидел заляпанные знакомой зелёной жидкостью ботинки прямо рядом со своим лицом. Почему-то было страшно посмотреть вверх, но он попытался это сделать и вскоре встретился взглядом со своим похитителем.   
\- Ты тот, кто мне нужен, - заключил мужчина, рассматривая его, словно видел его впервые жизни. – Имя – Айдзу. Раса – человек. Возраст – 13 лет. Эмоциональный фон – нестабильный. Аура – зачаточная, уровень F, - выдал он задумчиво и на автомате. – Как интересно! Ты человек, но твои чувства мучают тебя! Какие же вы смешные, - псих улыбнулся, обнажая ряды острых нечеловеческой формы зубов, а после щёлкнул пальцами, и колодка упала с ноги мальчика.   
Айдзу встал, испуганно косясь на странного человека и не зная как поступить. Интуиция подсказывала, что здесь всё не так просто.   
\- Кто вы? Что вам от меня надо? Выкуп от моих родителей? – слова казались ему сейчас глупыми, потому что в глубине души он понимал, что это всё ерунда – и этому странному существу нужно совсем не это.   
\- Что? Выкуп? – недоумевающе переспросил мужчина, посмотрел вверх, после погладил себя по подбородку и, наконец, догадался. – Ты о деньгах, что ли? Ах, нет. Это всё прах и тлен.  
Раздался хлопок, и Айдзу снова собственными глазами увидел, как его тюремщик оказался по другую сторону решётки. Через пару мгновений дверь отворилась, и он смог выйти следом, осматриваясь по сторонам – в обе стороны тянулся широкий коридор с чадящими факелами через каждые несколько метров.   
\- Как вы это сделали? – выпалил мальчишка, когда любопытство взяло верх над страхом. – Переносили тело вне пространства?! Согласно закону Стера-Мафоса телепортация живого тела без портала невозможна.   
Мужчина взял его за плечо крепко и потащил за собой – хватка у него была просто железной, и не было никакой возможности вырваться.  
\- Какие вы там глупости вычерчиваете в своих маленьких ограниченных мирках. Хотя я могу вас понять – сам ведь учёный. Телепортация – пустяковый навык. Ты и сам будешь так уметь через пару дней. Если выживешь, беззаботно добавил он, и у Айдзу по спине пробежали мурашки от его тона и этих слов.   
\- Так зачем я вам нужен? – снова попытал он счастья.   
\- Сам ты. Я хочу изменить тебя и посмотреть, что получится. Это должно быть забавно, - он снова оскалился в улыбке, заставив сердце мальчика замереть. – Ты ещё совсем детёныш, да? Я плохо разбираюсь в счёте, который там, у людей принят.   
\- Тогда, - Айдзу выдохнул и спросил. – Может, вы мне скажете, кто вы такой? Вы – Бог?   
\- Ну, вы так называете нас. Вы недалеки от истины, к слову. Но мы всё же не Боги, а Высшие. Только немногие из нас занимаются вплотную созданием миров и тех Богов, которым вы поклоняетесь. Мы доминантная раса в Бесконечности. Я лично учёный, а ты мой подопытный материал.   
\- Нет, - пробормотал несчастный, попытался вырваться, но получил пощёчину и испуганно замер, стараясь сдержать слёзы.  
Остаток пути был проделан в молчании: они прошли в обитаемую часть замка – появился ковёр под ногами, на некоторых стенах висели полотна, которые тянулись целые коридоры. Обычно на них были изображены какие-то комнаты с огромным количеством медицинских инструментов или же леса или поля, где лениво бродили странные твари, Айдзу незнакомые. У него дома они не водились.   
Наконец, они добрались до широких металлических дверей, за которыми находился большой зал наподобие тех, которые он видел на полотнах и гобеленах по дороге. Возможно, это и был один из них.   
Большой тетраэдр крутился вокруг своей оси, распространяя видимые человеческому глазу золотистые волны, а под потолком вилась стайка такого же цвета искр. В клетке, мимо которой они проходили, были прутья из энергии. Там, внутри, сидело какое-то странное существо с длинными лапами и мордой, которая представляла собой нечто среднее между клювом и пастью. Создание издало клёкот, и Айдзу хотел задержаться, чтобы посмотреть, что это, но не смог – учёный притащил его в центр зала-лаборатории.   
Там, на постаменте, располагался полураскрытый серебристый шар, в котором угадывалось нечто вроде лежанки. Ещё внутри были какие-то длинные гибкие провода, и отчего-то мальчика охватило плохое предчувствие. Только теперь руку с его плеча убрали.   
-Раздевайся, - Сайм сложил руки на груди, окидывая его безразличным взглядом и щелчком пальцев заставляя шар раскрыться шире, чтобы туда можно было залезть.   
Глаза Айдзу расширились от удивления. Он переводил взгляд со странного приспособления на мужчину и обратно, а после сказал дрожащим голосом.   
\- Я не собираюсь этого делать!   
\- Мне сделать это самому? – последовал вопрос. Мужчина немного удивленно на него посмотрел, прищурился и, вдруг, расхохотался. – Ты, что, решил, что я тебя насиловать собрался? Делать мне больше нечего, право слово.   
На глазах мальчика появились слёзы, но всё же он начал стягивать с себя футболку и шорты. Одна мысль, что этот будет его раздевать, вызывала ужас.   
\- Догола, - равнодушно добавил Высший, материализуя пульт управления этим странным аппаратом – треугольник острием вниз. На поверхности расположены три рычага и какие-то разноцветные кнопки. – И не крадись к выходу. Я всё вижу.   
Мальчику пришлось покориться и стянуть последнюю деталь одежды, а после проследовать к лежанке в центре. Только сейчас его нервы сдали, и он рванулся, надеясь вырваться, но мужчина оказался с ним рядом и, несмотря на сопротивление, уложил его туда. Руки и ноги сразу же обвили металлические скобы, лишая Айдзу возможности сбежать. Попытки вырваться ни к чему не привели. Учёный закрепил трубки на его теле, вводя их под кожу и совсем не обращая внимания на хныканье подопытного.   
После Сайм обошёл аппарат по кругу и поведал ему:  
\- Ты третий ребёнок, на котором я пытаюсь провести этот эксперимент. Те два умерли. Аппарат был не завершён. В первый раз закончился воздух, а во второй замкнуло энергетическую цепь. Но сейчас всё должно пройти идеально.   
Разумеется, мальчика такие откровения ничуть не успокоили, а лишь заставили дёргаться энергичнее и паниковать ещё больше.   
\- Не надо! Прошу вас! – закричал он так громко, как только смог. – Я сделаю всё, что угодно! Только не делайте этого! Мама! Мама, спаси меня!   
Крик неожиданно оборвался. Шар поднимался вверх над постаментом, закрываясь. Возле Айдзу закручивались голубые вихри – они обвивали его руки, постепенно расширяясь, соединяясь и образуя единый кокон из энергии. С тихим скрежетом шар закрылся, и энергия заполнила его полностью.   
Сначала мальчик слышал только своё тяжёлое дыхание, а после что-то затрещало так громко, что даже уши заложило. Снаружи послышалась ругань на незнакомом языке. По интонации это было вполне понятно. Треск всё-таки прекратился, а после Айдзу почувствовал, что с его телом происходит что-то странное. Энергия стала меняться – теперь она напоминала маленький торнадо – и начала втягиваться в его грудь. Он закричал громко и забился в своих оковах ещё сильнее, но не слышал даже собственного крика и почти не ощущал своё тело. Теперь энергия по цвету сливалась с волосами подопытного. Айдзу не мог видеть, но Сайм делал какие-то пометки в блокноте, попутно нажимая на пульте управления кнопки, а после потянул за рычаг.   
Шар начал крутиться вокруг своей оси. Всё затопил свет, странный пепельный свет, обволакивающий и умиротворяющий. Как-то отстранённо мальчик чувствовал боль, бился и кричал – отдалённо его разум понимал, что делает это, но сигналы не доходили до мозга. Его тело менялось, но ещё больше менялось то, что было его сознанием.   
Неожиданно всё прекратилось, шар опустился на постамент и начал раскрываться. Учёный быстрыми шагами подошёл к нему и приподнял мальчишку за подбородок.   
\- Неужели, получилось?! – его губы растянулись в ухмылке. – Ты даже в сознании. Я не ожидал.   
В глазах у Айдзу двоилось, окружающий мир плыл и закручивался в спираль; в комнате словно дул ветер, и до его ушей доходили только обрывки слов, словно их сдувало.  _«Мама, пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда. Мне так страшно. Я готов на всё… только при..»_  Глаза закрылись, и он потерял сознание.   
\- Что ж, недавно ты был человеком, - заключил Сайм, отцепляя его от лежанки и закидывая на плечо хрупкое тело. – Посмотрим, к чему это приведёт.   
  
Мальчик проснулся резко, словно от толчка. Его глаза видели лишь часть той камеры, в которой он очнулся в прошлый раз – вот и знакомая лужа непонятной жидкости. Шею холодил металл, и ему захотелось потрогать его, но на руке тоже обнаружился железный браслет.  
-Что за чушь? – буркнул он и попытался хотя бы встать на колени. При каждом движении звенели цепи, и у него не заняло много времени понять, что теперь на руках и ногах у него тоже оковы. Само собой, хорошего настроения ему это не прибавило. – А ну отпусти меня, тварь! – закричал мальчишка, вцепившись в ошейник тонкими пальцами и стараясь оттянуть его от шеи. При малейших движениях металл начинал сжиматься сильнее и натирать запястья, так что вскоре ему пришлось перестать.   
\- Надо же. Началось, - послышался знакомый голос. Мужчина стоял по ту сторону решётки с блокнотом, в котором ручка сама выводила буквы. – День первый. Агрессия первого уровня. Не осознаёт того, что характер меняется, - диктовал он, разглядывая закованного подопытного. – Восприятие окружающего мира ещё притуплено.   
Айдзу зашипел от злости и рванулся к решётке, но лишь получил чувствительный удар током от своих оков.   
\- Что за чёрт?! – воскликнул он, но в глубине души испугался, ведь раньше никогда ему не приходилось вести себя так агрессивно и ругаться. На мгновенье мальчику показалось, что с ним в теле находится кто-то другой, а после вернулась злость. – А ну выпустите меня!   
Его грудь словно сжимало железными тисками, и дышать было тяжело. На губах ощущалась та самая приторная горечь, которая возникает после тошноты, после того как тебя прополощет и уже просто плохо. Голова тоже кружилась, но не это действительно беспокоило.   
 _«Мама, я хочу к тебе. Пожалуйста, забери меня…»_  
\- Думаю, тебе лучше поесть, - лениво протянул Сайм и щёлкнул пальцами. В углу появилась металлическая угрожающего вида миска, которой убить можно, судя по размерам. Если удастся её поднять, разумеется.   
\- Не буду я ничего есть из ваших рук, - огрызнулся мальчишка, покосившись в сторону очередного чуда. – Но… как вы это сделали? – на мгновенье вернулся «прежний» Айдзу.   
\- Голодовку объявляешь? Зря. Телу необходима подпитка, - он бросил батон, который мгновением раньше появился в его ладони, прямо через решётку. Маленький пленник замешкался, но всё же поймал еду и удивлённо посмотрел на тюремщика. В миске появилась вода, снова сама собой. – Я Высший. Говорил же. Или демиург. О них у вас в мире хотя бы слышали? – в голосе мужчины звучало плохо скрываемое презрение, и это даже обидело мальчика.   
\- Слышали, конечно! Но как-то не так представляли, - насупился Айдзу, забыв о своей злости и неожиданно успокаиваясь. Он не понимал, почему так вышел из себя, что даже начал ругаться. Ему было страшно, но раньше такое поведение было совсем несвойственным для него.   
\- Ах да. Совсем забыл, - Сайм поморщился – его губы искривились в усмешке, а глаза словно побелели и черты лица на мгновение исказились. Цепи с рук и ног пленника упали и исчезли. – Можешь пока отдохнуть. У меня есть несколько идей насчёт тебя, - теперь на лице на мгновение появилось мечтательное выражение, и выглядело это немного жутковато – тонкие губы обнажали ряд острых клыков. Раздался хлопок, и он исчез.   
\- Стойте! – крикнул Айдзу, рванувшись к решётке, но, имея печальный опыт, он не решился её трогать. – Что вы сделали со мной?! Во что вы меня превратили?! Отвечайте! – закричал он, и его голос эхом разнёсся по пустым коридорам подземелий. Экспериментатор не спешил отвечать на вопрос своей жертвы, что только подлило масла в огонь гнева мальчика. Он уже было хотел выкинуть хлеб, но передумал и впился зубами в мягкий батон, отрывая сразу большой кусок и стараясь проглотить, даже не пережёвывая. Крошки падали на каменный пол. Немного перекусив, Айдзу снова начал падать духом. «Я хочу домой», - подумалось ему, но плакать он всё же не стал. –  _«Пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда. Я буду делать всё, что ты скажешь – поступлю в Академию, буду самым хорошим мальчиком, но прошу…»_ , - заметив, что на каменный пол упало несколько капель, он вытер кулаком глаза и нахохлился.   
 _«Я должен что-то сделать и найти выход отсюда. Но как?»_ , - он задумался и снова начал ощупывать ошейник, стараясь запустить под него пальцы. Его снова ударило током, или чем-то вроде, заставив вскрикнуть.  
 _«Из чего сделана эта дрянь?»_ – пронеслось у него в голове, а после страх, жуткий, всепоглощающий, иррациональный, захватил его.  _«Почему я так себя веду? Что со мной? Отчего в моей голове возникают такие странные слова? Мама говорила, что ругаться – плохо. Мама…»_  
Предприняв ещё несколько попыток избавиться от ошейника, каждая из которых сопровождалась хорошим ударом током, он сдался и, выпив воды из жуткой металлической миски, устроился у стены, обняв колени руками.   
\- Айни, - шепнул он, и это имя застучало в голове, и, возможно поэтому, из самых глубин подсознания стало подниматься доселе неизвестное чувство, доходя до самых кончиков пальцев, сводя живот до боли. Айдзу лукавил, потому что эти ощущения были ему знакомы: каждую ночь он пытался справиться с ними, загнать обратно вглубь. Ненависть.   
Разрезать на куски, выпустить кишки.   
 _«Нет! Что это за мысли?! Мама!»_  
Взять нож и провести острием по рукам, ногам, животу. Отомстить за их «благие намерения», вечные сравнения. Никто не верит. Только ей. Видел правду, а маме наплевать.   
\- Нет! Перестань! – закричал он, вскочив на ноги. Перед глазами проносилась вся его пока ещё короткая жизнь, которая была отравлена существованием сестры. Ей все верят, ему -никто.   
Убить их. Нет ничего проще.   
Грудь тяжело вздымается и опускается, зрачки расширены, руки сжаты в кулаки почти до крови.   
\- Что со мной происходит? – прошептал мальчик одними губами. По щекам покатились слёзы, и его теперь била мелкая дрожь.   
Звяк. Ошейник расстегнулся и упал на пол. Заскрипела, медленно открываясь, дверь, но Айдзу просто медлил, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на прямоугольник света, ведущий к свободе.   
 _«Ловушка»_ , - ещё одна мысль, принёсшая, как ни странно, облегчение, потому что помогла избавиться от жестоких и совсем несвойственных ему мечтаний и грёз. Горечь на губах отчего-то была особенно явственной – комок встал в горле. Мальчик сделал шаг, ещё один, вылетел из своей клетки и осмотрелся. В обе стороны – ровный коридор, видны другие камеры и двери, где-то повороты – настоящий лабиринт.   
По стенам стекала знакомая слизь, и почему-то касаться её совсем не хотелось. Айдзу оглядел себя – на нём снова была одежда, но он отчего-то не помнил, когда успел натянуть её снова. Решив подумать об этом потом, он, медленно переставляя ноги, побрёл куда глаза глядят.   
 _«Объект попался. Эксперимент начался»_ , - ручка выводила неровным резким почерком в блокноте слова. –  _«Возвращение домой будет очень забавным»._  
Сайм проводил взглядом ссутулившуюся фигурку, усмехнулся и закинул в рот кусок жареного мяса, провёл пальцем по слизи. Полуразумная субстанция зашипела и начала обволакивать руку, но, добравшись до локтя, остановилась и поползла обратно, оставляя только кости. Мужчина лишь морщился от боли, но молчал. С годами выработанная привычка не подвела. Хозяин Араши был жуткой сволочью, но дело своё он знал как никто другой.   
Кости медленно начали обрастать плотью – нервная система, жилы, мясо и, наконец, кожа. Сайм размял руку, потянулся до хруста в костях и прогулочным шагом пошёл в ту сторону, куда направился Айдзу. Пока вмешиваться нельзя – нужно дать ему время на осознание того, что он уже не человек. 


	4. Глава 3. Побег

Мальчик не знал, сколько уже ходит по этому зданию, но ещё не устал, что в другой момент бы его озадачило, если бы он не хотел так сильно найти выход отсюда. Тюремные камеры остались позади. Везде были только двери – запертые или замурованные, и гладкая стена. Среди переплетения коридоров, после очередного поворота он заметил одну дверь, которая неизвестно почему привлекла его внимания. Выглядела она вполне обычно – большая, чёрная, оббитая по бокам, сверху и снизу таким же металлом, из которого был сделан и его ошейник. Некоторое время постояв в замешательстве, Айдзу решился действовать. Его тонкие пальцы коснулись дерева, и дверь беззвучно открылась. За ней перед его глазами появился подозрительно знакомый пейзаж: коричневые стволы деревьев, и тот самый камень, на котором мальчик лежал до того, как Сайм забрал его в это странное место. Единственным отличием было то, что солнце светило ярко и с деревьев падала густая тень – следовательно, это однозначно не ночь. На мгновение задумавшись, он переступил через порог и сразу же обернулся – проход исчез. Айдзу почувствовал себя неприятно - сбит с толку и озадачен – зачем его отпустили после того как сковали и заперли в камере и пообещали, что он понадобится позже? Это ведь просто нелогично. Через некоторое время, ему стало казаться, что он выглядит очень глупо со стороны, стоя с отсутствующим взглядом.   
Запели птицы, где-то неподалёку зашуршали кусты, и вдали отчётливо послышался шум водопада.  
 _«Может мне всё это приснилось?»_  - понадеялся он, подходя к воде и становясь на колени. В водной глади отражался немного бледный подросток с узким лицом, серыми глазами и волнистыми пепельными волосами. Ни на шее, ни на запястьях не осталось ни малейшего следа от оков, и это поселило в душе неясную тревогу. Произошедшее ничуть не было похоже на реалистичный сон, потому что боль и неприятное тревожащее чувство чужого присутствия до сих пор сидели в его памяти.   
Постаравшись выкинуть всё, что случилось из головы, мальчик с великим удовольствием вдохнул свежий чистый воздух заповедника и зашагал к научному корпусу. Поиски телефона по карманам ни к чему не привели, но отчего-то сейчас это показалось ему ничего не значащей мелочью.   
Во дворе стоял светловолосый парень с причёской а-ля взрыв на макаронной фабрике и рассматривал что-то на углу здания. Услышав шаги, он резко обернулся.  
\- Айдзу, я так волновался, - хоть кто-то обрадовался его появлению. – Ты насмерть перепугал всех, и я уже думал, что тебя кто-нибудь съел.  
Уолтер, пожалуй, единственный друг мальчика, просто его обнял. – Где ты был эти три дня?   
Сайм, сидящий на толстой ветке дуба практически над ними, досадливо поморщился, зрачок сузился, превратившись в тонкую линию, а в блокноте появилась ещё одна запись: _«Упс, ошибочка вышла. Никогда не был силён во временно-пространственной магии»._  
\- Три дня? – глаза мальчика удивлённо расширились, и мысли о произошедшем вытеснила паника.  _«Родители наверняка с ума сходят! Мама меня убьёт!»_  
\- Мы обыскали весь Заповедник, но и следа не нашли. Правда твои родители так и не подумали, что ты мог сюда поехать. А я не стал им звонить, - признался учёный. – Хотел сперва тебя найти, а то истерики твоей маман в течение трёх дней я бы не выдержал. Она у тебя точно психолог? А то как-то непохоже.   
На лице Айдзу помимо воли появилась слабая улыбка. У него есть друг – пусть и один-единственный, старше его на десять лет. Как жаль, что он не подумал об этом раньше, когда соглашался на предложение того странного… человека. Из размышлений его вырвал голос парня и встревоженный взгляд его синих глаз.   
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- А? Да, в полном, - мальчик выдавил слабую улыбку. – Понимаешь, я не помню, где я пробыл эти три дня.   
Лжец. Ты всё помнишь. Не ври себе.  
\- Я просто лёг на камень, а проснулся вот… полчаса назад, - ещё одна жалкая и совсем неправдоподобная улыбка явно не убедила друга, но он не стал спорить – просто завёл его в корпус и спросил:  
\- Чай-то будешь? – дождавшись кивка, молодой учёный быстро вскипятил чайник, и налил ему чаю в красную с каёмкой чашку. – Ты себя как чувствуешь? Что родителям скажешь? О Заповеднике?   
Айдзу пристально посмотрел на него и медленно покачал головой. Ему казалось, что он уже становится параноиком, хотя вроде рано ещё – четырнадцати даже нет. Теперь он видел и осознавал больше, чем раньше, но чем это вызвано – понять никак не удавалось. То, на что он раньше не обращал внимания, приобретало некий смысл, который пока тоже был недостижимым.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы, - честно сказал он, взял чай, запустил руку в пакет и достал печенье. – Скажу, что шатался по городу и дело с концом. Они всё равно будут злиться, - при этой мысли его передёрнуло.   
Уолтер внимательно наблюдал за ним и пытался взять в толк, что же произошло. Его друг, словно, стал старше за это время, словно он пропал не на три дня, а, как минимум, на три месяца – его волосы, которые раньше были подстрижены довольно коротко, сейчас доставали до плеч, а с глазами что-то случилось – зрачки приобрели странную форму. Также Айдзу явно прибавил несколько дюймов и его черты лица заострились, словно он не ел несколько недель. Обладая от природы пытливым умом и волнуясь за друга, парень очень хотел узнать, где мальчик провёл эти дни и почему так изменился. Также его напрягало, что друг старается избежать этой темы. И именно это навело его на мысли, что мальчик что-то знает.  
-Ты точно ничего не помнишь? Это немного, - парень помялся, посмотрев куда-то в сторону, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом. – Необычно.   
Ты не сбежишь от самого себя, Айдзу. Всё происходило наяву. И сейчас ты вернулся домой, чтобы отомстить! Только эта мысль раскрыла твои оковы и распахнула дверь обратно в твой мир. Ты меняешься, но не хочешь это замечать. Не бойся себя, откройся, и я помогу тебе отплатить им. Этим мерзким людям, которые не замечали тебя, которым всегда было наплевать на твои мысли и чувства. Освободи меня, малыш.  
\- Нет, перестань! – он вцепился в стол и резко дёрнул его на себя с такой силой, что на гладком отполированном дереве остались следы, которые вряд ли могли сделать коротко подстриженные ногти – это больше напоминало глубокие борозды от острых когтей.   
На лице Уолтера появилась мертвенная бледность – страх за друга и за себя боролись в его душе. У него заняло несколько мгновений, чтобы оказаться у него за спиной и сжать пальцы на плечах мальчишки почти до боли. Разобраться во всей этой странной ситуации можно и потом.   
-Тише-тише. Я не заставляю тебя ни о чём рассказывать. Может мне довести тебя до дома?   
Ответом ему стали тихие всхлипы. Айдзу сжался в комочек и укусил себя за ладонь, чтобы прийти в норму. Пульсирующая боль привела его в чувство, и он поднял на друга взгляд усталых серых глаз, заставив того вздрогнуть – узкие, как у кошки, зрачки придавали чертам его лица оттенок безумия и, будто, вычёркивали его из мира людей.  
Стараясь выкинуть из головы глупые мысли, Уолтер улыбнулся ему ободряюще. Вскоре они уже вдвоём сидели в поезде, который увозил их прочь от Заповедника.   
Мальчик казался безучастным ко всему, но на самом деле в его душе бушевала буря эмоций. Тогда, в камере, он хотел домой, а сейчас и рад был бы рассказать Уолтеру, но что-то его останавливало. Это чувство не имело оттенка и было почти неопределимо – то же ощущение чужого присутствия.   
Сайм сидел позади них со своим вечным блокнотом. Его седые волосы были небрежно завязаны в хвост, а заляпанный чем-то лабораторный халат куда-то подевался, явив миру свободную чёрную рубашку и такие же брюки. Ручка что-то строчила в блокноте, пока он, со скучающим видом, смотрел в окно. Он не так уж и часто посещал человеческий мир раньше и, чего греха таить, вообще его недолюбливал. Люди напоминают о несовершенстве Высших – только губят всё, что делают сами.   
Выходя следом за своим подопытным и его спутником на остановке, Высший окинул взглядом большое скопление людей на парящей на платформе площади. Народ с плакатами скандировал лозунги.   
 _«Забавные эти люди. Сперва старательно всё построят, а после замыкаются в своём мирке, не желая двигаться дальше», - строчила ручка в блокноте. – «За ними так весело наблюдать, когда они сбиваются в группы - часть требует чего-то, другая – активно орёт в их сетях, якобы поддерживая, третья – просто равнодушно смотрит сверху. Никто по сути и не хочет ничего делать – ждут, пока кто-то это сделает за них. Да, таковы эти создания. А ещё многим необходимо Верить – в кого-то, во что-то, чтобы жить. Они не могут без мотивов и желаний. Чтобы двигаться дальше, им нужно выдумать Бога, которого можно благодарить за успехи и проклинать за провалы. Они, с одной стороны удивительные существа, с другой – просто чудовища не лучше нас. Я – монстр. Я никогда этого не скрываю, потому что я горжусь этим. Читающие мои записи люди будут расценивать мои слова с точки зрения своей логики – персонаж, который без мотивов ненавидит человечество, но, как обычно они поймут всё превратно – я не ненавижу людей. Они меня смешат, мне весело за ними наблюдать и ставить опыты. Просто я не человек, и не вижу смысла в том, чтобы скрывать от кого-то свои намерения и желания. Почему я должен жалеть существ, которых мы же и создали? «Толерантные»(так себя называет отдельная группа) сразу же начнут говорить что-то о всеобщем равенстве, и будут неправы. Не может быть всеобщего счастья, как всеобщего горя, абсолютной тьмы и чистого света. Всё люди думают сами, и выбирают сами, но стараются изо всех сил свалить право делать выбор на другого, чтобы сбежать от ответственности. Потому они жалки. Тем же, кто хочет меня обвинить в ненависти к ближнему своему, я посоветую вспомнить о деяниях своих славных предков, которые никак не могли решить, какой бог лучше – тот, что огнём стреляется или тот, что всем говорит, что нельзя петь песни, потому что это неправильно. Причём неправильность эта неясно откуда исходит – какому-то шаману нашептали духи после того как он травки сжёг и духов услышал или же ему приснилось. Всё, что люди не понимают, автоматически переходит в разряд того, что нужно бояться. А то, что пугает, должно быть уничтожено. Это – неплохая теория, объясняющая, почему человечество не вымирает в каком-то конкретном мире. Люди мечтают управлять друг другом, но при этом делают вид, что они лучше всех. Стремясь объяснить всё, они не желают расти духовно. Пфу, я заболтался. Будто людям интересно это всё. Что-то я отвлёкся от своего подопытного, а ведь мы уже подошли к его дому…»_  
Айдзу попрощался с Уолтером, поднялся на крыльцо и позвонил в дверь, удостоверившись, что друг ушёл. Голос в голове больше не донимал его, и немного времени, чтобы успокоиться пришлись как нельзя кстати.   
***  
Аттика уже не знала, что делать – в полиции заявление не принимали, пока не прошли сутки. А когда и приняли, то лишь пообещали принять меры, но ничего так и не сделали. До сегодняшнего дня она уже лично объездила все больницы, но результата не было. Сын как сквозь землю провалился. Сначала он вообще не отвечал – лишь гудки, а два дня назад равнодушный механический голос сообщил, что «абонент вне зоны доступа». Сколько бы попыток ни было предпринято, результат не менялся. Несмотря на то, что они были словно существами с разных планет, женщина на полном серьёзе считала себя замечательной матерью – ведь Айни добилась всего благодаря её замечательному воспитанию.   
\- Сыночек мой, мне правда жаль, - пробормотала она, перестав расхаживать по комнате вперёд-назад и усаживаясь на стул у окна. – Я же хочу как лучше. Почему ты этого не понимаешь?   
Аттику с раннего детства воспитывали в строгости, и потому в молодости она достигла больших успехов благодаря своим способностям и острому уму. К сожалению, впоследствии, ей пришлось посвятить себя заботе о детях и работать лишь ограниченное количество времени, но она ни о чём не жалела. Разве что о том, что она упустила сына, но когда – у неё так и не получилось понять. С дочерью у Аттики никогда не было никаких проблем – Айни – гений, она умная, сильная и довольно симпатичная. Разумеется, мальчику следует брать с неё пример, но он, словно в укор родителям, ведёт себя неприемлемо – нагло, вызывающе. И с сестрой они так и не поладили – возможно, тому виной огромная разница в возрасте. В списке причин было всё, но отчего-то там отсутствовала сама женщина. Ей просто в голову не приходило, что проблема в ней, а не в ком-то другом.   
Постепенно, по мере того как бежали часы, в её душе начинали зарождаться сомнения.   
 _«Возможно, это я что-то сделала не так? Он же мой сын. Да и с мальчиками сложнее, чем с девочками»_ , - женщина в сотый раз за последние полчаса посмотрела на экран телефона.-  _«Я так люблю тебя, милый. Только вернись»_ , - Аттика горько расплакалась. Сейчас она чувствовала она себя сейчас до ужаса одинокой. Муж в командировке, и даже дозвониться до него не получилось, чтобы рассказать о сыне, а Айни заперлась в комнате после новости об исчезновении брата и не выходила.   
Руки Аттики перебирали носовой платок, который ей когда-то подарила на память тётка. Страх за сына вытеснил все остальные чувства – даже опасения за дочку, ведь та находилась дома, в безопасности за надёжными стенами особняка.   
 _«Нет, я не виновата»_ , - тут же начала оправдываться она. –  _«Я хочу, чтобы он вырос успешным человеком! Я хотела как лучше. Почему он никак не понимает?»_  
С явным неудовольствием ей пришлось признать, что в прошлом и у неё были проблемы с семьёй – один период проходил очень тяжело, но тогда она была старше – шестнадцатилетние подростки склонны к бунтарству по своей природе. Её тётки (росла она сиротой без родителей, что добавляло проблем окружающим), набожные и законопослушные женщины, воспитывали её в строгости. Долгое время ей это не нравилось и только теперь, когда она сама достигла их возраста, Аттика поняла, что они были правы во всём. Она не уважала Единого Создателя так, как её учили.  _«Может это и есть моя беда? Я не прививала детям уважение к старым традициям?»_    
Мысли прыгали с одного на другое, ни на чём конкретном не задерживаясь.  _«Насколько же молодёжь не уважает старших в наше время. Даже я до такого не доходила. Что-то с их психологией не так – может быть это всё техника? Хотя вряд ли. Наша жизнь с ней неразрывно связана и ничего не поделаешь»_. Несмотря на свой возраст, в чём-то она была наивна, считая, что хорошо знает своих детей. В груди заныло, и тревога за сына всё никак не отпускала – что с ним сейчас? Где он? Эта боль, почти материальная, душила её. _«Я действительно должна что-то сделать, когда он вернётся. Иначе, какая же из меня мать? И друзей у него нет… Почти никогда не рассказывает мне ничего. И почему я раньше ничего не замечала? Как же я жила? У доченьки куча подруг, и они приходят в гости, а он всё один. Нужно что-то сделать… но что?»_  
Сжав виски длинными пальцами с ярким маникюром, женщина снова погрузилась в свои невесёлые мысли. Она настолько глубоко задумалась, что не сразу услышала шаги в коридоре.   
Айни в одной футболке и джинсовых коротких шортиках спустилась на кухню – попить воды. Настроение у неё было просто восхитительное – Артур написал, что у него есть сюрприз «специально для неё». Осталось лишь найти удобный момент, чтобы уйти из дома на встречу. На лице у девушки было выражение неподдельного счастья – ведь её возлюбленный не забывает о ней ни на минуту. Это та самая любовь, о которой пишут в сказках. А ведь она же не верила в такое! Хотелось летать как на крыльях, забыв обо всём на свете. Как жаль, что нельзя поделиться с матерью – та просто не поймёт. Последствия несложно предугадать – консервативность взглядов женщины девушку изрядно раздражала и мешала нормально жить. Приходилось или ходить в школу в бантах и носить целомудренно длинные юбки и строить из себя хорошую дочь. Успокаивала только та мысль, что после выпуска из Академии Айни сможет жить одна. Это сладкое слово свобода будоражит кровь и заставляет сердце биться чаще. Тогда они с Артуром поженятся, а Аттике придётся просто смириться. Только и жить сейчас остаётся ради этого сладостного мига – осталось сдать выпускные экзамены, и все её желания сбудутся.   
Мечтательность во взгляде и отстранённость привлекли внимание матери, которая находилась тут же на кухне, не иначе как по рассеяности не замеченная дочерью. На изрядно расшатанные нервы Аттики эта странная ситуация повлияло не лучшим образом – она решительно не могла понять, как девушка может так спокойно улыбаться и выглядеть счастливой, когда её брата нет – его могли украсть, убить, да всё, что угодно сделать с ним могли, а она просто улыбается!  
\- Айни, - тихо сказала женщина, заставив дочь вздрогнуть от неожиданности и мысленно нецензурно выругаться.  _«Надо же было так облажаться!»_  - пронеслось у девушки в голове. Хотелось взвыть от досады или отмотать время назад и спуститься сюда, сохраняя скорбное выражение лица.   
\- Да, мама? – сразу опустив глаза в пол, среагировала она, стараясь выглядеть как можно более удручённой.   
\- Что произошло? Ты выглядела такой… счастливой. О чём ты думаешь?! С твоим братом неизвестно что произошло, а ты… ты… - у женщины не было слов. Она просто не знала как реагировать – сперва она разочаровалась в сыне, потом в себе, а теперь ещё и в дочери – это сокрушительный удар.   
Неожиданно раздался звонок в дверь, и она поспешила туда, забыв о девушке. За дверью стоял Айдзу. Чувствуя одновременно радость и злость, несколько мгновений женщина просто стояла на пороге, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Так текли томительные секунды, которые казались часами. «Он жив! С ним ничего не случилось!» - с облегчением подумала она, наконец, молча отходя в сторону и давая ему пройти в дом.   
Её внимательный взгляд с удивлением отмечает то, что сын явно прибавил в росте, его волосы стали намного длиннее, чем были, и он выглядит измождённым – лицо, словно, чужое.   
Аттика открыла рот, решив сразу же начать серьёзный разговор, но осеклась, едва взгляд пепельных глаз Айдзу остановился на ней. Что-то было не так – это подсказывала ей женская интуиция и, как она считала, материнское сердце.  
-Не сейчас, мама, - голос был чужим и безэмоциональным. Всё ещё обескураженная и ошеломлённая чудесным возвращением мальчика и неожиданными переменами, женщина лишь покорно кивнула. Её платок упал на пол, но этого никто не заметил. Взгляд Аттики был направлен на сына, который неожиданно стал таким незнакомым.   
Айдзу поднялся по лестнице, прошёл по мягкому ковру к двери своей комнате, на которой висело изображение его персонажа из онлайн-игры, в которую он часто играл с Уолтером, но сейчас мальчика это волновало мало. Вернее, ему вообще было наплевать на всё.   
Он упал лицом вниз на кровать и расслабился – впервые за долгое время. Наконец-то он дома. В этот момент он плевать хотел на родителей и на то, что его ждёт в будущем – ему не хотелось думать об этом. Буквально через несколько мгновений сон забрал его в свои объятия. А на дереве за окном расположился Сайм, удобно устроившись на ветке и что-то диктуя своему блокноту. Ручка лихорадочно записывала, стараясь успевать выводить неровные некрасивые буквы, складывая их в слова.   
  
Примерно час спустя вернулся глава семьи – уставший и невесёлый после долгой командировки. Альтер Стетфордс был среднего роста ширококостным мужчиной с лысиной, сияющей на солнце как медный пятак, и пивным брюшком, которое отнюдь не уменьшалось с годами. В этот вечер он, меньше, чем когда-либо был настроен слушать о каких-либо семейных проблемах. К жене он давно уже не испытывал той любви, которая была когда-то, и дома его удерживала лишь привычка и призрак «стабильности». Дети были ему дороги, но он их любил своей одному ему понятной любовью – так и не научился находить с ними общий язык, более комфортно себя чувствуя в роли заместителя директора, координируя действия рабочих команд, или сидя в удобном кресле и проверяя отчёты. В домашних же делах он предпочитал слушать жену – та понимала в этом гораздо больше него и по своей природе не была особо меркантильной или жадной особой, так что денег им хватало. Возможно, потому он и оставался в семье – свобода, внешнее благополучие и уважение сопровождали его на пути наверх, и всё рушить только из-за своей прихоти у него не хватало духу. Аттика была, на его взгляд, особенной – этим она и привлекла его внимание ещё когда они оба были молоды. Но время шло, и они оба менялись. Её сильная опека над детьми порой его смущала, но ему никогда не хватало духу сказать ей это в лицо. Дома главной была она, и Альтер покорно отдал ей эту роль, погрузившись в любимую работу с головой.  
Но полгода назад он встретил ЕЁ – девушку своей мечты. Ей было двадцать три года, и она ещё училась в вузе, но она покорила его сердце и душу. С ней ему было спокойно и свободно как ни с кем. Да, Альтер чувствовал угрызения совести, но так и не смог отказаться от общения с ней. Пожалуй, он был благодарен ей, что она не просит его ничего решать, даже если и хочет быть с ним. Эта встреча разбила уклад жизни, так привычный и понятный ему, погрузив в хаос – его дилемма, на первый взгляд нерешаема, но он знал, что ему стоит сделать – уйти из семьи и оставить позади все условности. Но он не мог, и не был уверен, что у него когда-нибудь хватит на это смелости. По возвращении домой, мужчина надеялся на спокойный и уютный вечер, когда он сможет отдохнуть и расслабиться. Но его чаяниям не было суждено сбыться: жена, растрёпанная, с горящим возмущённым взглядом и странным выражением лица налетела на него с порога.  
\- Где ты был? – голос женщины сорвался и она, спрятав лицо у него на груди, разрыдалась. Он, ничего не понимающий и не на шутку встревоженный, приобнял её за плечи, не зная как отреагировать на этот неожиданный порыв – ей это было совсем несвойственно. Осознание, что к жене он ничего не чувствует, пришло неожиданно и, как и всегда в этих случаях, некстати. Лёгкий оттенок жалости и некоторая озабоченность – пожалуй, это всё, что мужчина испытывал к ней. Разумеется, он заволновался, потому что не понимал, в чём дело.  
-Что случилось, милая? – мягко спросил он. В ответ сперва послышались сдавленные всхлипы, а через несколько минут она бессвязно и, перескакивая с пятого на десятое, начала рассказывать. Когда женщина закончила, мужчина не знал, что и думать – слишком странно всё выглядело.   
-Возможно, он провёл это время у какого-нибудь своего друга? – предположил он, когда они вместе расположились в гостиной. Куртка уже висела на вешалке, и сам Альтер налил в свой изящный узорчатый бокал виски. А после и жене.   
То, что случилось с Айдзу, только прибавило ему головной боли – он переживал за него, но совсем не знал, что делать. Он и разговаривал-то с ним нечасто – если в воспитании дочери мужчина поначалу принимал участие, то сына не знал вообще.   
Отчего-то только сейчас Альтер начал понимать, что семьёй их назвать можно с большой натяжкой. Те мысли, что он так упорно гнал от себя, вернулись разом и сводили с ума – пульсирующая боль мешала размышлять.  
-Да нет у него друзей, - устало отозвалась Аттика, которая чувствовала себя немногим лучше мужа. Трясущаяся её рука взяла со стола платок, сжала и снова положила на место. – Вроде как по сети, с которыми он играет в какую-то новомодную игру. Но они все живут в других городах.   
Мужчина пристально посмотрел на неё, поражаясь, как слеп был – сейчас она совсем не похожа на ту женщину, которая когда-то украла его сердце. Сейчас он особенно остро отдавал себе отчёт, что ничего не знает о людях, с которыми живёт под одной крышей. Но теперь ему казалось – нет, в нём крепла уверенность – она тоже ничего не знает о своих детях.   
\- Это не может быть правдой, - спокойно отозвался он, отпивая немного виски из бокала. – У всех есть друзья, - головную боль как рукой сняло, и он теперь словно слышал себя со стороны. – Ты же сама психолог – детям тяжело без поддержки. Это твои слова.   
\- У него есть я, - возразила женщина, но семена сомнения уже были заронены в её душу. Наблюдая, как меняется выражение её лица, Альтер почувствовал смутное удовлетворение напополам с тревогой. Правда волновался он за сына. Несмотря на то, что жили в доме люди, фактически чужие друг другу, Айни и Айдзу всё ещё были его детьми, и этот факт нельзя было игнорировать. Так подсказывали чувства.   
\- Ни черта ты не знаешь, - устало сказал мужчина, отставляя уже пустой бокал в сторону и ощущая какую-то непонятную радость. – Ты ничего не знаешь о твоём сыне, и, я готов поспорить, о твоей дочери тоже. Что они любят? Чем интересуются? Где проводят время? Что они чувствуют? Когда смеются и когда плачут? – момент был не самый подходящий, и в глубине души он это понимал, но уже просто не мог остановиться. – Ты когда говорила по душам с дочерью последний раз? Да, ты её любишь, я это вижу. Но что ты о ней знаешь?  
\- Я всё о ней знаю, - взвизгнула Аттика, резко вскакивая на ноги и случайно опрокидывая свой бокал с не выпитым виски на пол – на ярком сине-зелёном ковре медленно расползалось тёмно-коричневое пятно. Её уже трясло, и она была в шаге от истерики. Разговор зашёл совсем не туда, куда ей хотелось бы, и повернуть его в нужное русло не выходило. – И кто бы говорил! Сам-то ты их знаешь?!  
\- Нет, - он тяжело вздохнул, поднимая глаза на неё. – Но я хотя бы могу это признать. А тебе это по силам? Почему Айдзу сбежал? Это ты рассказала так невнятно, что я почти ничего не уловил.   
Аттика набирала воздух для новой гневной отповеди, но весь её пыл как ветром сдуло, когда она услышала последний вопрос мужа.  
\- Он сказал, - голос её резко сел, и она сглотнула, сделав большую паузу. – Он сказал, что видел Айни с каким-то страшным мужчиной. Что она с ним целовалась и куда-то уехала в… в шикарной машине, - последние слова женщина произнесла шёпотом, наполовину благоговейным, наполовину наполненным ужасом, словно ей противна сама мысль об этом.   
Это заставило Альтера задуматься, и секунды тянулись словно часы для ожидающей жены.   
\- А ты не думаешь, что он мог быть прав? – просто спросил он, и этот вопрос был той последней соломинкой, что сломала спину верблюда. У женщины началась самая настоящая истерика.   
\- Да никогда! – она стала расхаживать по комнате, бросая на него гневные взгляды. Её голос становился всё выше, по мере того, как она распалялась. – Айни – чудесная девочка, и никогда бы не стала вести себя как шлюха! Айдзу просто завидует её успехам и талантам! Вот и пытается оболгать её!   
Альтер схватился за голову, стараясь понять её логику. Даже несмотря на то, что он мало знал сына, ему казалось, что это последняя вещь, которую мальчик будет делать. Ему вспомнился разговор шесть лет назад, когда Айдзу обвинили в том, что он крадёт карманные деньги других ребят – тогда он безоговорочно поверил этому и, не задумываясь, поддался влиянию жены. Уже сейчас, в этот самый момент он подумал, что сын мог быть прав, и это знание ужаснуло его.   
\- Мы должны сперва разобраться, а потом уже наказывать его! Почему ты так безоговорочно веришь Айни, но никогда не допускаешь, что Айдзу может быть прав?! – попытался он заставить Аттику услышать его. Но ничего не получилось.  
\- Айни не могла этого сделать, - продолжала женщина гнуть свою линию, не желая слышать никаких доводов. – И сейчас Айдзу сбежал! Да, я виновата тоже, но его нужно наказать!   
\- Мы даже не знаем, где он был! И ты сама сказала, что он изменился! – он тоже перешёл на крик, начиная злиться. Это была чуть ли не первая их серьёзная ссора за долгое время – исчезновение и странное возвращение сына стало спусковым крючком, запустившим цепь событий, которая в итоге привела к неожиданному финалу. Только Альтер ещё этого не знал – он был воодушевлён и вёл себя не так, как обычно, что лишь сильнее напугало жену, совсем не привыкшую к тому, что в бытовых вопросах муж с ней спорит.   
\- Только не вали теперь это на меня! – взвизгнула она, нелепо взмахнув руками и уперев их в бока. – По-твоему, я плохая мать?!  
\- О, Создатель! Когда я это говорил? Ты можешь мне напомнить?! Я всего лишь прошу не накидываться на него сейчас! Дай ему немного времени! Если мы не станем на него кричать в тот же день, то, возможно, он сам расскажет нам, где он был, и что с ним случилось! – чем дольше он говорил, тем яснее осознавал, что его слова снова не доходят до жены, и уже не знал, как до неё достучаться. Затея казалась полностью бесполезной. Только тревога за сына мешала ему всё бросить и просто уйти. Их ссора длилась до позднего вечера и закончилась ничем – аргументы иссякли у обеих сторон. Единственным результатом было то, что Альтер убедил жену пока повременить с разговором с сыном и дать ему немного времени – перевести дух. Уже глубокой ночью они демонстративно разошлись по разным комнатам, и никто не заметил, что у их разговора был свидетель. Точнее свидетельница. 


	5. Глава 4. Айни

Айни очень долго стояла под дверью ни жива ни мертва, и услышала много интересного о себе, о своём брате и сделала выводы о семье в целом. И многое ей не понравилось – больше всего её напугало то, что мать могла узнать об Артуре, и тогда их отношениям может настать конец. В худшем случае. Этот страх был самым сильным и почти парализовал её. Решив на досуге поговорить с братом, девушка поднялась к себе в комнату. На двери висела розовая табличка с её именем.   
 _«Ненавижу розовый»_ , - тоскливо подумала она, заходя внутрь. На стенах висели плакаты любимых групп, на полках ровными рядами стояли учебники – по механике и технике, несколько классических книг и пара любовных романов.   
Девушка шлёпнулась на компьютерный стул и начала крутиться. Её длинные волосы, завязанные в хвост, хлестали её по щекам. После она неожиданно остановилась и села поудобнее – одну ногу под себя, а вторую вытянула. На столе лежал учебник по механике, который Айни взяла и начала листать, чтобы отвлечься. Ничего не выходило. Её мысли возвращались к услышанному разговору родителей. Реакция отца показалась ей странной – никогда на её памяти он так себя не вёл.   
Девушка взяла жвачку, сунула одну в рот и залезла в интернет, просматривая страницы в избранном – сайт любимого сериала, сроки выхода новой энциклопедии по кибертехнике, социальная сеть, онлайн словарь технических терминов, списки любовных романов. Айни сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться, и провела одной рукой по другой.   
\- Так, всё будет хорошо. Нужно будет поговорить с Айдзу и убедить его больше не вякать по поводу Артура. Дыши глубже, Айни.   
 _«На моё счастье, мама забыла о том, какая я была счастливая, когда спустилась на кухню. Надеюсь, что надолго. Или разговора не избежать»_ , - задумчивая, надула пузырь из жвачки и потянулась. Кинув взгляд в окно, девушка решила, что пора бы и в кровать.   
Лежа в постели, вспоминая разговор родителей, она критически оценивала свою жизнь. Айни всегда была лучшей во всём – это всё, что она помнила с раннего детства. Мама стремилась дать ей все возможности для саморазвития, но все усилия осталось неоценёнными. Техника интересовала девочку больше всего, и именно в эту сторону она решила расти.   
С детства она знала, что может вертеть мамой как хочет, потому что соответствовать всем её запросам просто нереально – в отличие от брата девочка давно поняла сущность матери и обратила в свою пользу. Но сей факт не мешал ей считать Айдзу глупцом, раз он этого так и не понял этого.  
Повернувшись и скинув с себя простынку, девушка фыркнула. Почему её брат идиот? Она ищет ответ на этот вопрос уже лет шесть, с того происшествия в начальной школе с кражей. Тогда именно ей показалось вся ситуация странной – её брат, и вор? Нет, глупости. Только тогда ей было незачем говорить о своих догадках маме – та бы всё равно не послушала. Степень правильности и одержимости дочерью даже сама Айни понять не могла.   
 _«Да, я идеальна. Легко признать очевидное, но зачем равнять брата на меня во всех начинаниях? Он же бездарь»_ , - подумалось ей. Брат всегда ей казался докучливой мелочью, которые, в общей сумме, делали её жизнь невыносимой. Такой как и мамины требования, мамины прихоти.   
Но, к её чести, сама она его нарочно не задирала, не мучила и не смеялась, лишь изредка позволяя себе поддеть его или презрительно посмотреть свысока, если он делал какую-нибудь несусветную глупость или сильно мешал. И только то, что он попытался за ней проследить и узнал о них с Артуром, серьёзно вывело её из себя. Это была одна из немногих тайн, кусочков жизни, что принадлежали лично ей и больше никому.   
Замученная материнской опекой, девушка никогда никому не жаловалась, и близких подруг у неё не было, хотя на недостаток друзей она никогда не жаловалась. Хотя, с другой стороны, ещё девочка, сама себя убедила в том, что они ей ни к чему. Когда она была младше, она страдала от чрезмерного внимания мамы ко всем сферам её жизни, и лишь гибкость, которую она проявляла, подстраиваясь под обстоятельства, спасала её.   
Уверенная в своём превосходстве над другими, в глубине своей души девушка понимала, что мама никогда не поймёт многого из того, что ей часто хотелось ей показать и рассказать. Просто в силу однобокости своего мышления.   
Запустив руки под подушку и положив на них голову, Айни вздохнула. Её ведь нельзя было назвать плохой – да, она действительно считала себя лучшей, но при этом никогда не завидовала никому и не желала зла по правде. Заводилась быстро, и также быстро «потухала» и, в сердцах пожелав кому-то сдохнуть, всегда чувствовала себя виноватой.   
И теперь иногда ей почему-то становилось перед братом стыдно.   
-Ерунда, - проворчала она, утыкаясь носом в подушку и закрывая глаза. Сон никак не шёл, и в голове крутились самые разные мысли, изрядно раздражающие к тому же. Девушка резко села и кинула подушку в стену, нахмурившись.   
 _«Какого чёрта его судьба меня вообще колышет?»_  - раздражённо подумала она и снова села за комп. Раз не спится, то можно провести время в сети и договориться с Артуром о встрече…   
***  
На следующее утро Айни спустилась на кухню уже в лёгком платье и с сумочкой – ей не терпелось уехать. Мама сидела за столом и дрожащей рукой наливала себе чай. Девушке хватило доли секунды, чтобы понять – кипятка скоро будет так много, что он зальёт стол. Её рука легла на ручку чайника, а взгляд встретился со взглядом Аттики.  
\- Куда ты? – опомнилась мать. Ответом ей была скромная улыбка дочери – отрепетированное выражение лица под порядковым номером три.  
\- Академия. Ты забыла? Я же ещё учусь, ма. Не бойся за меня. Айдзу нашёлся, и он в норме. Я же не могу теперь сидеть вечно дома. Буду вечером к десяти, - протараторила Айни - а то, не дай бог возразят - и, неловко клюнув маму в щеку, вылетела в коридор. Дверь открылась со скрипом, хлопнула, послышался щелчок – и замок закрыт.   
Женщина проводила её рассеянным взглядом, и её пальцы коснулись чашки – она сгорбилась над столом, и растрёпанные и так и не причёсанные светло-фиолетовые волосы почти касались белого китайского фарфора. Пар поднимался вверх, к её лицу и давал ощущение тепла. Мысли и чувства были в совершенном беспорядке после долгого вчерашнего спора – даже сына она пока не трогала. Не о чем говорить. Даже не так. Есть о чём. Но как...? Альтер прав – разговор следует отложить. Пока.   
Тёмные шторы в комнате Айдзу были плотно задёрнуты, чтобы не пропускать ни единого лучика света. Сам мальчик сидел в самом тёмном углу, и его силуэт угадывался с трудом – угловатая худенькая фигурка в длинном свитере и коротких шортах. Его отчего-то знобило, и холод пробирал до костей, даже несмотря на самую тёплую одежду, которую он только смог найти в шкафу.   
\- Отстань… отстань… отстань, - бормотал он, глядя прямо перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами. Зрачки совсем сузились, и теперь лицо мальчика напоминало искусно выполненную каким-то скульптором маску – серое, обрамлённое волнистыми пепельными волосами, с выступающими скулами, пухлыми губами и залёгшими под глазами тенями. Его руки тряслись, вцеплялись в мягкую шерсть свитера, а после разжимались.   
 _«Почему ты так меня боишься? Я просто хочу помочь тебе»_  
\- Мне не нужна ничья помощь! – длинные пальцы вцепились в густые волосы, голова откинута назад – взгляд устремлён в потолок. – Просто оставь меня в покое! – крик прозвучал неестественно громко в полной тишине комнаты.   
Айдзу опомнился только через несколько томительных секунд. Он уже лежал на полу в неестественной позе – на спине, руки странно вывернуты под себя, а ноги полусогнуты и пятки упираются в стену.   
\- Что за чёрт со мной происходит? – прорыдал он в пустоту, переворачиваясь на живот. В его голове мелькнула спасительная мысль – рассказать всё матери. Он даже вскочил и бросился к двери, и уже схватился за дверную ручку. И неожиданно остановился.   
 _«И что я ей расскажу?!»_  - неожиданно в животе появилось сосущее чувство, которое было таким сильным, что заставилось его опуститься на колени и сжаться. – _«Дорогая мама, меня украл какой-то учёный, но он ничего мне не сделал. Всего лишь превратил меня во что-то! И это существо хочет вашей смерти! Да после такого она меня просто упрячет в дурку! И будет более, чем права!»_  
В комнате зазвучал громкий истерический смех, который, недолго продлившись, перешёл в сдавленные всхлипы. По щекам текли слёзы, а тихая истерика грозила перерасти во что-то большее – на потолке появилась трещина, которая начала расширяться.   
Раз. Зажегся белый экран. Ноутбук на столе вышел из спящего режима. Во включённой программе для мгновенного обмена сообщениями мигал жёлтеньким ник «Аргентум».  
 _«Уолтер»_ , - молнией пронеслось в голове Айдзу, и он, вскочив на ноги, бросился туда. Ему хотелось спасения, хотелось рассказать всё хоть кому-то, но где-то на задворках сознания билась мысль «Сейчас ещё не время. Когда встретимся, ему я смогу всё объяснить… Арги…»   
 _«Собеседник набирает сообщение»_  
***  
Шикарный ресторан с открытой верандой. Яркое солнце. Развевающийся от ветра подол платья. Айни кружилась в танце со своим избранником и чувствовала себя, в противоположность брату, до безобразия счастливой. Девушка улыбалась жемчужной улыбкой – скобы уже давно сняли. Её возлюбленный был не столь красив – но это было и неважно. Ведь она любила его, а он – её.   
Спустя некоторое время они сели за стол снова и выпили немного вина, продолжая разговаривать. Преимущественно о технике – Артур был владельцем нескольких заводов, производящих разную технику – от стиральных машин и холодильников до киборгов и микрочипов. Главное же - он сам добился всего и разбирался во всём превосходно. Им всегда было о чём поговорить и что обсудить. Они воистину нашли друг друга.   
А после он повёз её покататься на яхте в искусственном водоёме на краю Заповедника. Айни никогда не принимала дорогие подарки – ей это льстило, но мама могла заметить и что-то заподозрить, да и вообще – как-то неприлично. Просто покататься или пообедать в ресторане она не отказывалась никогда, но не принимала ничего материального – даже цветы. И только огромную энциклопедию по кибертехнике, которая должна была вот-вот выйти, девушка ждала с нетерпением. Её парень знал об этом.   
\- Тебе здесь нравится, Ай? – Артур развалился в шезлонге с бокалом коньяка, улыбаясь – ему это совсем не шло, но девушка как-то не обращала внимания. Возможно, она льстила самой себе, думая так.   
\- Очень, милый, - прикрыв глаза и смотря на деревья, Айни стояла у парапета, крепко его сжимая руками. Высоты она боялась. – Здесь чудесно. Я так рада, что ты нашёл на меня время, - оглянулась и подмигнула ему. В ответ только раздался смех – немного хриплый.   
 _«Какая забавная семья»_ , - строчит ручка в блокноте. –  _«Муж бы сбежал, но его останавливает то, что случилось с сыном. Жена тонет в собственных сомнениях, а дочь живёт в мире собственных грёз и фантазий со своей любовью. У них есть шанс. Вернее у них он бы мог быть, если бы не возвращение Айдзу. Иногда я думаю, что зря отпустил его, но после мне становится весело, и я не жалею. Кто уже приговорён?»_  
***  
Айдзу спустился к завтраку, ожидая разговора, который, как ему показалось, итак запаздывал. Два дня прошло с его возвращения, а родители даже не пытались заговорить с ним. Но интуиция подсказывала, что сейчас должно что-то случиться.   
\- Милый, мы бы хотели с тобой поговорить, - неуверенно начала Аттика, глядя на сына, который вчера за весь день не спустился к столу и лишь отозвался, что не голоден. Возможно, он перекусывал ночью – ей хотелось на это надеяться.   
\- Да, мама, - спокойно отозвался мальчик, взял в руки нож и принялся резать колбасу ровными тонкими кругами – тело действовало само, а ему оставалось лишь делать вид, что всё в порядке. Он снова не спал полночи – тело его не слушалось, руки и ноги казались чужими. Даже лицо в зеркале отражалось не его собственное – мерзкие глаза с узкими зрачками. Это пугало, ужасало, заставляло рыдать и биться в истерике. Поначалу. Потом в душе начала разрастаться столь же пугающая пустота, которая вскоре не оставила ничего, кроме равнодушия. По-прежнему пытаясь отвергать изменения, которые с ним происходили, убеждать себя в обратном, он осознавал, что он не человек. Уже нет. Кто угодно, но не создание, относящееся к человеческому виду.   
 _«Она тебя не раздражает?»_  
Айдзу мотнул головой и растянул губы в жалкой слабой и совсем неубедительной улыбке, посмотрев на мать.  
-Так о чём ты хотела поговорить? – голос тоже был несколько странным.  
От его взгляда её передёрнуло – эти изменения, которые происходили с сыном, действительно пугали. Страх исходил откуда-то изнутри, естественный и подсознательный ужас человека перед чем-то неизведанным – страшными монстрами из детских кошмаров, любыми непонятными существами.   
Женщина потрясла головой и ответила на улыбку, приобняла мальчика за плечи, стараясь убедить себя, что всё это лишь плод её воображения, и с Айдзу всё в порядке. Он просто настрадался, и с ним произошло что-то страшное.  _«А голос… просто ломается – мой малыш же растёт»_ , - убеждала она себя. Пока она боролась сама с собой, Альтеру надоело ждать, и он спросил сам.  
\- Ты ни о чём не хочешь нам рассказать? Тебя не было три дня, и мы очень волновались.   
 _«Да, ты-то больше всех»_  
\- Я ничего не помню, - спокойно отозвался мальчик, заканчивая резать колбасу и приступая к сыру, а после поднимая голову и снова пытаясь улыбнуться на сей раз не одними губами, а обнажая зубы.   
Мужчину передёрнуло, потому что на считанные мгновения ему показалось, что у Айдзу рот полон острых зубов нечеловеческой формы. В этот миг его впервые посетило некое предчувствие – сбежать. Именно тогда он решил, что уйдёт из этого дома. Неважно как плохо он знал сына до исчезновения последнего. То, что вернулось, не он. Обретя кристальную ясность сознания, Альтер это принял. Что-то подсознательно отпугивало от мальчика и заставляло держаться подальше, а уж своей интуиции у него не был причин не доверять – в бизнесе она не раз спасала его вложения средств в никуда и выручала из опасных ситуаций. И она говорила: держи язык за зубами, не говори лишнего и останешься жив. Потому, он не проронил больше ни слова.   
 _«Он что-то понял»_  
\- Милый… хотя бы, куда ты поехал тогда? Что ты помнишь последнее? – Аттика не стала так легко сдаваться. В отличие от мужа, она, кажется, ничего не замечала, обманывая себя тем, что этому найдётся логическое объяснение. Её губы дрожали, а в глазах стояли слёзы – беспокойство было непритворным.   
 _«Трус папаша и лживая тварь – мамаша. Чудесная семейка»_  
Мальчик крепче стиснул рукоять ножа. Его тело напряглось, как у хищника, готового напасть на жертву – немного отклонился назад на пятках. При этом на лице была та же натянутая улыбка, которая никак не вязалась с неестественным выражением. Взгляд пепельных глаз ужасал – серые круги с узкими, почти незаметными нитями вместо зрачков. Нож в руке дёрнулся и начал медленно подниматься.   
Толчок. Дом закачался. Посуда в шкафу зазвенела, ударяясь друг о друга. Печь покатилась вперёд. Альтер вскочил резко с места, стараясь понять, что происходит, а Аттика бросилась к сыну и схватила его за руки выше локтя, крича его имя.   
Снова толчок.   
\- Мама…? – Айдзу непонимающе хлопает глазами, которые у него враз стали абсолютно нормальными – как у всех людей. Он и сам не может взять в толк, что только что было и переводит взгляд со стоящего растерянного отца – в растянутой футболке, что облегает его пивное брюшко как барабан, на испуганную мать с напряженными трясущимися руками и обратно.  
\- Всё хорошо, милый, - прощебетала женщина, обхватывая голову сына и прижимая к себе так, чтобы он уткнулся ей в шею. – Теперь всё будет чудесно. Ты теперь с нами. Я не настаиваю на том, чтобы ты всё рассказывал. Мы можем и подождать. Если что-то вспомнишь – сразу говори нам. Ладно? Пообещай, что не станешь ничего от мамочки скрывать! – настаивала она.   
\- Да, мам, конечно, - пробормотал он, чувствуя себя превосходно – впервые за эти несколько дней. Она всё ещё любит его! Именно его! Именно за него она переживает! Именно его спрашивает! Сейчас он был ближе всего к тому, чтобы исповедаться ей – что с ним сделали, и уже было открыл рот, когда женщина расплылась в улыбке, отпустила его плечи и, скрестив руки на груди, сказала.  
\- Как хорошо, что Айни сейчас нет – она бы так испугалась!   
Рассказывать резко перехотелось, и на глазах помимо его воли появились слёзы. Он быстро смахнул их, кинул на кусок хлеб два идеально отрезанных круга колбасы, в два укуса их съел и, посмотрев куда-то в стену, немного резко сказал:   
\- Я не голоден. Пойду к себе, - развернувшись на каблуках, мальчик пересёк кухню и вышел в коридор, а там была лестница. Рука вцепилась в перила, и ногти резко заострились, удлиняясь. Неровные длинные и глубокие царапины оставляли они на красном дереве, пока он поднимался наверх. Ступенька за ступенькой – каждый шаг даётся с трудом, дыхание перехватывает, и в груди всё сжимается от предчувствия скорой беды – глупое, иррациональное и необъяснимое ощущение.  
На щеках влага – по ним текут слёзы и падают вниз, разбиваясь о пол на тысячи крохотных капелек, делая их невидимыми, и создавая впечатление, что их и не существовало никогда.   
\- Ну почему… - хриплый, надрывающийся и почти неслышный шёпот раздаётся в тишине, нарушаемой лишь тиканьем часов. Мальчик падает на колени, вцепляясь в перила сильнее, и ногти вонзаются в дерево, прорезая его как нож масло. Левой рукой он хватается за своё право плечо и опускает голову, до крови закусывая губу. На некоторое время перестают идти даже часы, а после продолжают. И снова звучит надрывающийся голос. – Почему опять Айни?!   
Ручка старательно рисовала пасть какого-то монстра - широко отрывшуюся в рычании, немного сплюснутую с квадратными зубами, когда Хозяин решил что-то дописать. Случайно сделав несколько странной формы завитушек, она начала записывать.  
  
 _« Так… какое здесь летоисчисление?  
2 мая – первый приступ. Аура уровня E. Первый раз появились когти. Синхронизация – 0, 001 %. Психика нестабильна.  
3 мая – второй приступ. Аура уровня D. Очень слабый всплеск силы. Синхронизация - 0,0 2 %. Подопытный осознаёт, что меняется, но отрицает это  
4 мая – третий приступ. Аура уровня D. Ещё один очень слабый всплеск. Синхронизация – 0,1 %. Результат – локальное землетрясение. Отдельные человеческие особи чувствуют влияние его ауры (прим. – отец). Мать чувствует, но отрицает это. Идут разговоры о враче  
5,6, 7 – без изменений. Лишь несколько незначительных проблесков.  
8 мая - ?»._  
  
В воскресенье Айдзу закончил переписку с Уолтером далеко за полночь и лёг в кровать, но ему не спалось. Его глаза изучали трещину на потолке, которая неизвестно как появилась там несколько дней назад. Поначалу его смущало, что в темноте он может разглядеть все малейшие её излучины и изгибы, но к исходу третьего дня эти созерцания превратились в некоторого рода хобби – успокаивающее и умиротворяющее.   
 _«Сколько тебе ещё надо времени, чтобы смириться с тем, что ты больше не принадлежишь этому миру?»_  
Мальчик вздрогнул. Оно вернулось. Что-то внутри него – чужое и родное, близкое и далёкое, часть души и нечто совсем чуждое. Но говорит это его голосом.   
\- Просто уходи, - одними губами. – Оставь меня в покое. Исчезни, и не возвращайся.   
 _«Я не могу. Я это и есть ты. Перестань отрицать себя, и всё будет хорошо. Прими меня»._  
-Неправда! – он сел в кровати рывком и сделал глубокий вдох. – Я это не ты! Ты – какой-то монстр! А я не чудовище!   
 _«Прекрати меня так называть! Это же обидно – так о себе думать!»_  - неожиданно для самого себя Айдзу представил, как сам говорит эти слова – губы обиженно кривятся, а глаза зарёванные, и ресницы мокрые.  _«Как девчонка! Фу!»_  - пронеслось у него в голове, и эта мысль отрезвила его.   
 _«А вот Айни никогда не ревёт»_ , - услышал он снова «себя». На сей раз голос звучал немного насмешливо.   
\- Хватит! – воскликнул мальчик возмущённо. – Я ненавижу, когда нас сравнивают, или её даже упоминают! Она всегда выставляет меня на посмешище!   
 _«Ну, давай это исправим! Она завтра наверняка пойдёт к своему парню. Мы её сфотаем и покажем маме!»_  
Айдзу сжал одеяло и, нахмурившись, недоверчиво пробубнил:  
\- В прошлый раз ничего не вышло. Мама не поверила… - но в душе уже поселились сомнения. Вдруг судьба даёт ему шанс всё изменить? Его перестанут сравнивать с сестрой, и он сможет жить обычной жизнью, пойдёт в Заповедник и найдёт друзей. Будет заниматься любимым делом! Это привело его в такое необыкновенное волнение, что он был готов хоть сейчас вставать и бежать следить за девушкой.   
 _«На этот раз возьмём фотик, раз потеряли телефон»_ , - пустился в рассуждения Айдзу-внутри. – _«Сделаем пару фото-доказательств и сразу же покажем маме! Только представь, что она скажет!»_  
Мальчик мечтательно улыбнулся, сам того не замечая – зубы были острыми, хоть и довольно короткими.   
\- Тогда завтра после Академии? Как мы узнаем, когда у неё закончится и куда она пойдёт?  
 _«Положись на меня»._  
***  
Утром Айни поехала в Академию, договорившись после встретиться с Артуром. Завтра, девятого мая, у неё День Рождения, и её парень обещал ей большой сюрприз. Но до того всё равно назначил встречу, соскучившись. Она вполне разделяла его чувства. Тем более, что это была одна из последних их встреч в мае – нужно готовиться к сдаче дипломной работы. Грустно, но ничего не поделаешь – чем быстрее она закончит, тем скорее они смогут быть вместе.   
В классе девушка надела очки, хотя реально она хотела бы сделать операцию по коррекции зрения. И так бы и поступила, если бы не паранойя мамы, что она ослепнет. Эта мысль заставила её поморщиться – на дворе 23 век!   
Учёба прошла, как и всегда, на ура. Если бы диплом можно было сдать экстерном, Айни давно бы уже выпустилась и работала. Сегодня, как и в прошлый раз, слежки она не заметила.   
Айдзу следовал за ней, едва она вышла из здания Академии – его внутреннее «я» посоветовало посмотреть её расписание на сайте. Из дома они выскользнули через окно, чтобы родители не узнали об его отсутствии. Сейчас он снова был одет в свою серую хаки, и накинул капюшон, чтобы его не заметили.   
На сей раз девушка вызвала такси по сотовому и нервно кусала губу в ожидании. Жёлтая машина с чёрными полосами подъехала быстро. Айни села внутрь и назвала адрес, который Айдзу услышал каким-то чудом, и был очень удивлён, проводил машину взглядом.   
\- Но как мы попадём туда, если это дом? К тому же денег на такси у меня нет… как и телефона, - это было правдой. Сотовый ему пока так и не купили, а мелочи он взял себе только на проезд до Академии и обратно. Украсть немного у родителей смелости ему не хватило, несмотря на уговоры «второго я», что никто ничего не заметит.   
 _«Лови попутку»_  
\- Но…   
 _«О, Нэ’ирисо! Просто сделай это и всё!»_  
Мальчик насупился, но встал на обочине и начал голосовать. Через пару минут остановилась белая «шкода» и средних лет крашенная в рыжий женщина за рулём спросила, что может сделать для него. Айдзу стал объяснять, что потерял телефон, а его сестра только что уехала, и нужно её догнать. Маме стало нехорошо после ссоры с ней. Врать ему очень не хотелось, но другого выбора он не видел. На его счастье, водительница попалась жалостливая, вникла в его ситуацию и предложила сесть рядом. Вскоре машина ехала по названному адресу по самой скоростной трассе.   
\- У меня же нет денег! Как я заплачу?! – шёпотом, едва слышно, спросил он.   
 _«Перестань говорить ерунду! Предоставь всё мне! Я же тебе уже сказал!»_  - голос уже был достаточно раздражённым, и его это даже немного напугало. Буквально через четверть часа «шкода» остановилась возле шикарного с виду ресторана с открытой верандой. Айдзу вышел, закрыл дверь и обошёл машину. Едва его нога ступила на асфальт, рыжеволосая водительница газанула, и вскоре её шкода скрылась из вида.   
Мальчик широко распахнул глаза в удивлении, и выглядел теперь немного глупо.   
 _«Чего таращишься? Я просто заставил её забыть о тебе. Она не поняла, почему остановилась, и потому так резко уехала. Ничего необычного»._  
Ему отнюдь не показалось это необычным. Напротив – пугающим. Но спорить он не стал – искал взглядом сестру. Удача снова сопутствовала ему. Она со своим парнем расположилась совсем рядом с низким резным деревянным заборчиком, который отгораживал веранду от улицы. Дрожащими руками Айдзу расстегнул чехол и вытащил фотоаппарат.   
\- Какой он стрёмный, - пробурчал мальчик, делая первый снимок. Имел в виду он, конечно же, парня сестры.   
 _«Да уж. Не красавец. Но не всем всё-таки такими быть»_ , - согласился с ним второй «я».   
\- Уродами? – не понял Айдзу.  
 _«Красавцами»_ , - фыркнул собеседник. –  _«Смотри, как они обнимаются – фотографируй, давай!»_  
С тяжким вздохом, мальчик принялся за дело – главное побыстрее это сделать и вернуться домой до того, как приедет со своего свидания сестра. Мама узнает обо всём! Это будет победа!   
***  
Айни преследовало ощущение, что она что-то упускает. Она впервые это почувствовала, когда они заняли свои места в ресторане. Прозрение пришло, но слишком поздно – они с Артуром как раз сладко целовались. Кто-то за ними наблюдал. Слегка скосив глаза, девушка увидела худощавый силуэт подростка с фотоаппаратом. Длинные пепельные волосы развевались на ветру, и ей не составило труда узнать «сыщика» - Айдзу.   
Она резко отстранилась и вскочила со стула, чуть не опрокинув стол, но маленький гадёныш, похоже, заметил, что его обнаружили, потому что резко убрал фотоаппарат и, накинув капюшон, поспешил прочь.   
\- Чёрт побери! – воскликнула девушка, не удержавшись. – Он нас заметил, Артур!   
Мужчина нахмурился, посмотрев в том направлении, где скрылся мальчишка.   
\- Твой брат, о котором ты говорила? – спросил он, скривившись – его лицо от этого красивее не стало, скорее ещё неприятнее.   
\- Да! Маленькая завистливая сволочь! Извини, милый. Мне надо бежать. Я должна попасть домой раньше него! – Айни схватила сумочку, повесила её на плечо и бросилась к выходу.  
\- Может мне подвести тебя?! – он крикнул ей вслед.   
\- Нет! Ещё не хватало, чтобы мама даже случайно увидела твою машину! – отозвалась девушка и выбежала на улицу. Её светлые волосы постоянно выбивались из красиво сделанной причёски и загораживали обзор. Ей, то и дело, приходилось поправлять их. Оказавшись у обочины дороги, она быстро поймала попутку и назвала адрес.  
Сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Впервые в жизни Айни было настолько страшно – никогда ещё она не была так близка к провалу.   
 _«Чтоб ты сдох, Айдзу! Чтоб ты никогда не рождался!»_  - раздражённо думала она, смотря из окна на пролетающие мимо высотки.   
Серость и неприглядность этого мира порой забавляла её. В технике было спасение. В технике и Артуре, и отдавать брату то, что она так долго с таким трудом берегла, девушка не собиралась.   
\- Пожалуйста, быстрее, - попросила она водителя, кутаясь в свою шаль. – Я очень спешу. Заплачу вам двойную цену.   
Едва машина остановилась у автобусной остановки неподалёку от их дома только из-за горячих просьб самой девушки, Айни расплатилась и побежала в их район – ровные ряды одинаковых домиков. Ограниченное количество кислорода и плохая атмосфера позволяли иметь только искусственную траву и деревья – выглядели они красиво, но были абсолютно бесполезны.   
Волосы прилипли к лицу, на лбу блестели капельки пота. Ключ повернулся в замке. Девушка залетела внутрь, оглядевшись. Пройдя по коридору до гостиной, она распахнула двустворчатые двери, но нашла там только отца, одиноко сидящего на диване.   
\- Папа? – немного недоумённо спросила девушка. В это время он обычно был на работе. – Что случилось? Где мама?   
Альтер сидел в некоторой прострации и напряжённо думал о чём-то, но когда в комнату залетела дочь, он на неё поднял глаза.   
\- Ей плохо стало. Её на скорой увезли. Потому я и приехал – сорвался со встречи и сразу к ней. Врачи пообещали, что всё будет в порядке – пару дней полежит в кровати правда.   
Он не стал говорить девушке, о чём на самом деле подумал, когда позвонили из больницы. Что во всём виноват её брат, который стал неизвестно чем. Волнение за сына постепенно перерастало в жуткий иррациональный страх, так свойственный обычному человеку. Его острый взор улавливал изменения, происходящие с мальчиком, и это пугало его. Жена, возможно, тоже что-то понимала, но отказывалась это видеть. Как и всё, что с сыном всегда происходило. Альтер за эти три дня пытался с ней поговорить на эту тему несколько раз, и хотя всё, казалось бы, было ясно как день, она никак не могла понять подлинный смысл его слов.   
Испугавшись ещё того землетрясения, мужчина сгоряча заказал два билета на поезд, который увезёт его и его возлюбленную в другой город. Теперь он колебался, но сбежать хотелось сильнее. Пусть, это поступок недостойный главы семьи и кормильца, жизнь его девушки ему дороже. Что-то подсказывало, что останься он – случится нечто нехорошее, плохое, ужасное. Совесть немного мучала его – ведь он бросает жену и дочь на произвол судьбы, но выбирая из двух зол, он хотел бы сохранить свою жизнь, и той девушки, которую любит. Каждый вечер Альтер задавался вопросом «что лично он может сделать?» и не находил ответ. Ничего не было понятно даже о самой ситуации, но она пугала до чёртиков.   
\- А Айдзу? – вырвал его из размышлений голос дочери.   
\- У себя в комнате сидел и не выходил. Твоя мама решила, что завтра он уже может пойти в школу. Не сказал бы я, что поддерживаю её, но спорить с ней всё равно, что стоять на пути у поезда.   
Айни лишь кивнула в ответ на его слова – правоты не отнять.  _«Значит Айдзу не выходил? Интересненько… В таком случае, мне повезло. Я должна буду с ним поговорить, но мне нужны рычаги, на которые я смогу надавить, если он откажется меня слушать. То, что завтра он идёт в школу, играет мне на руку»._  
\- Спасибо, пап. К маме точно не надо ехать?   
\- Точно. Я там всё утро просидел. Можешь идти к себе, - он вздохнул и снова погрузился в свои невесёлые размышления – муки совести и чувство самосохранения боролись, и пока ничто не одержало верх.   
Айни лишь подивилась странному поведению отца, но у неё и без того было достаточно проблем. Попрощавшись, она ушла к себе в комнату – готовиться. Отсутствие мамы сыграет на руку – никто ей не помешает.   
***  
Утром, когда Айдзу нехотя ушёл в школу, девушка пришла в его комнату. Там царила темнота, и шторы были плотно задёрнуты - это её удивило. Немного оглядевшись, она заприметила не заправленную кровать и бардак на столе. Она была несколько в замешательстве, но всё же начала обыскивать, начав, что ей показалось логичным, с компьютера – там обычно прячут самое сокровенное в наше время.   
Щелчок мышки, поиск, проверка.   
\- Вот это да, - легко отыскав и открыв скрытую папку, девушка с интересом рассматривала фотографии – с её братом на многих снимках был светловолосый молодой человек с растрёпанной шевелюрой. Они были и у кинотеатра, и в парке, и, вероятно, в Заповеднике и судя по датам в уголках фоток – знакомы они около года.   
\- А ты не так-то и прост, братишка, - прошептала она, так кстати припоминая подслушанный разговор родителей – действительно, друг у Айдзу есть. – Вот только маме это не понравится. Уж я могу это устроить, - на губах её скользнула недобрая улыбка. – Если ты хочешь устроить мне ад, я в состоянии сделать абсолютно то же самое для тебя.   
На компьютере она нашла также разные игрушки и несколько стихов. По её мнению – идиотских, а после стала читать переписку брата с другом – всё было невинно по-детски. В основном, мальчик жаловался другу на то, как плохо ему здесь живётся. Прочитав несколько страниц этого текста, девушка фыркнула.  
\- Ну, ты и идиот, Айдзу… Ещё и ноет ему. У этого твоего Аргентума просто железное терпение и стальные нервы – я бы тебя послала ещё в первый день с твоим нытьём, - проворчала она. Также там были беседы на тему какой-то игрушки, обсуждения фильмов и прочие глупости – вникать ей в это всё не хотелось. Есть и ладно. Единственное, что настораживало – странный тон последних записей. Из них выходило, что именно Аргентум привёз Айдзу домой – а значит, он знал, куда брат поехал. И ещё именно другу мальчишка жаловался, что чувствует себя странно. И они договорились о встрече сегодня вечером. Что ж, это тоже будет интересно матери. Скопировав часть переписки в документ на загодя запасённую флешку, Айни уничтожила все следы своего пребывания на его компе и начала обыскивать комнату.  
\- Он точно больной. Права мама – психиатр по нему плачет, - проворчала девушка, водя рукой под кроватью, где двумя минутами ранее она уже нашла коробочку со странными рисунками, которые вызывали только недоумение. Вероятно, это были звери, но явно не такие, которые могут существовать в природе – зеброкрокодил или существо с телом мухи, но мордой какого-то животного. Её пальцы с аккуратным маникюром ловко схватили несколько листов и вернули оставшееся в коробку, которую, впоследствии, засунули обратно под кровать.   
Вернувшись обратно в свою комнату и приземлившись на мягкую большую кровать, она чувствовала себя удовлетворённой, хоть и несколько раздосадованной – фотоаппарат найти так и не получилось. Видно брат взял его с собой в школу. А вчерашние фотографии все там.   
 _«Но это не беда»_ , - девушка перевернулась на живот и начала болтать ногами, улыбаясь. – _«У меня тоже есть компромат, и, думаю, мы сможем договориться. Всего пару месяцев меня потерпит, до моего диплома. И адью. Сама рада буду его не видеть. Маленькая дрянь»._  
Айни, в отличие от родителей, вообще ничего странного за братом не замечала – после обыска его комнаты, девушка лишь окончательно заклеймила его психом. Впрочем, это уже не её проблемы – мама узнает, и пусть сама разбирается. А ей с братом иметь ничего общего не хочется – вдруг кто выяснит что? И как же её безупречная репутация?  
\- Нафиг-нафиг, - пробубнила она, а после вспомнила о том, что вчера вышла новая серия её любимого сериала с субтитрами. – Ах да, точно.   
Девушка встала и села за компьютер, зашла на сайт и включила там самую новую серию, повернула колок на колонках на самую большую громкость и вернулась в мир «Избранных» - научно-фантастического сериала о колонистах другой планеты.  
***  
Айдзу вернулся домой сразу после школы – он хотел сделать уроки и потом пойти встретиться с Уолтером. Мама должна приехать только завтра, так что времени у него было предостаточно. Наконец, удастся скинуть с себя это бремя – рассказать всё о том странном мире, в который он попал; мире, теперь кажущемся сном; мире, что не дают забыть странные видения и голос в голове.   
Скинув с себя портфель, он переоделся и уселся за комп – написать другу, что планы не меняются. Стук в дверь его комнаты раздался, как раз когда мальчик корпел над учебниками, и ему казалось, что сейчас всё ему удаётся лучше, чем раньше. Хоть какое-то понимание.   
Он немного удивился и крикнул:  
-Войдите!   
Повернувшись на стуле так, чтобы увидеть нежданного гостя, он удивился ещё сильнее, когда порог его спальни переступила сестра и закрыла за собой дверь. Айни выглядела очень довольной отчего-то, и уже только вид её улыбающегося лица заставил его насторожиться – она его вчера всё же узнала?   
Девушка села на его кровать без спроса и стала его внимательно рассматривать – словно впервые видела. Он и впрямь изменился, хотя она бы не стала биться об заклад, что это произошло за несколько дней – волосы выросли, и лицо стало, словно, взрослее.   
\- Я пришла поговорить, Айдзу. Серьёзно поговорить, - начала она, и голос её звучал спокойно, хоть и немного прохладно. – Я видела тебя вчера, и мне это не понравилось. Не говори об этом маме, и просто верни мне фотки.   
Мальчик испугался, когда она начала. По спине пробежали мурашки, а ноги задрожали. В горле появился комок – перед сестрой он всегда робел, потому что из-за слов матери ему казалось, что девушка – просто Бог, который живёт где-то на своём Олимпе, и лишь изредка снисходит до простых людей. В чём-то это было правдой.   
«Прекрати. Что она тебе сделает? Ты трясёшься как заяц. Возьми себя в руки, в конце концов! Мы не для того всё провернули, чтобы теперь отступаться от задуманного. Завтра мама вернётся, и мы отдадим ей фото», - в ушах зазвучал уже знакомый голос. Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, он поднял глаза на сестру и спросил:  
\- А если я этого не сделаю? То что? – нагло спросил он, и теперь всё, что он так гнал от себя, вернулось. Просто потому, что понемногу и к нему приходил страх – не такой же, какой он испытывал в камере подземелий, но тоже неприятный. Вот он и храбрился. – Как ты поступишь? Я так похож на того, кого можно напугать?   
Айни была обескуражена, и на лице у неё читалось выражение крайнего удивления. Будучи честна с собой, она была уверена, что компромат собирает на всякий случай – брат всегда был слабаком, если не физически, то морально. И его переписка с другом являлась ещё одним доказательством этого. Так что проблем она не ждала. А тут – совсем на него не похоже. Словно из серых глаз на неё смотрит кто-то другой. Но девушка была истинной дочерью своей матери, списав это на своё воображение и, оправившись от удивления, тоже стала выходить из себя.   
 _«Не хочешь по-хорошему – будет по-плохому!»_  - зло подумалось ей.   
\- Хорошо. Будь по твоему. Тогда мне тоже есть что рассказать маме, - прошипела она. – Например, о том, какие у тебя великовозрастные друзья. Как считаешь, что она подумает, когда узнает, что ты был у своего друга из Заповедника, и что ты подался туда, когда сбежал на эти три дня? Более того, - она мило улыбнулась. – Что она скажет? Ведь ты ничего не рассказываешь, - улыбка стала ещё шире, и ей она даже шла – на щеках появились симпатичные ямочки. Девушка говорила с такой радостью и воодушевлением, словно ей доставляло моральное удовольствие его мучать. Хотя нет – ей было стыдно, но совсем чуть-чуть. Ведь это всё для неё и Артура. Айдзу немного поноет, пожалуется, как это всегда делал – и угомонится. Зато она будет счастлива. – Мало ли, что он с тобой сделал – может бил, может даже насиловал, - произнесла это Айни детским голоском. – Да и вообще – странные у тебя рисунки. Родители правы – психиатр рыдает, тебя увидеть хочет. Ты ведь на голову больной!   
Айдзу сжал руки в кулаки, ногти удлинились и чуть ли не пронзили его ладони – вошли довольно глубоко, оставив аккуратные горизонтальные ранки. Кровь по ним заструилась, и несколько капель упали на пол.   
\- Замолчи, - шептали его губы. Зрачки сузились, превратившись в тонкие линии. – Заткнись, и не вмешивай сюда Уолтера! – закричал он, подняв голову. – Он здесь вообще не причём!   
\- А причём здесь мой Артур?! – тоже не выдержала Айни, в темноте не заметив, как изменились глаза брата. – Я тебя не трогала, так какого чёрта ты попёрся следить за мной и стучать матери?! Это ты начал, а не я! Сам закрой свой рот, завистливая дрянь! Ты просто злишься, что тебе не всё даётся так легко и просто, вот и отравляешь мне жизнь!   
Мальчик некоторое время стоял, невидящими глазами смотря на сестру.   
\- Это я отравляю тебе жизнь? – вымолвил он, не в силах поверить своим ушам. – Да это из-за тебя я не могу делать то, что мне нравится! Мама запрещает мне всё, что не делаешь ты! Разве это справедливо?!   
\- А причём здесь я вообще? – воскликнула девушка. – Если ты не в состоянии понять, как угодить маме, хотя прожил здесь тринадцать лет, то мне… - она на некоторое время замолчала, стараясь подобрать слова, а после, с оттенком брезгливости произнесла. – То мне жаль тебя. Ты действительно жалок. Ты не хочешь ничего делать сам – только винишь во всём других. Даже своему другу только плачешься в жилетку! Я даже представить не могу, как он тебя терпит! Как можно вообще так жить – только ныть, ныть и ныть!   
\- Я не только ною! – закричал он, и дом ощутимо покачнулся и всё снова прошло. Айни подумала, что ей показалось, и продолжила, не дав брату больше вставить ни слова.  
\- У меня фотографии твои и твоего друга. И если ты маме посмеешь показать мои и Артура фотки, я позабочусь о том, чтобы она решила, что твой Уолтер тебя в постель затащил!   
Айдзу поднял голову – широко распахнутые глаза, дрожащие губы и заострённые скулы. Это было уже слишком. Даже он так далеко не хотел заходить – лишь показатель родителям, а точнее матери, что сестра не такой ангел, каким её считают. Нарочно врать, чтобы сделать хуже он не собирался.   
 _«Ну, она и сучка»_ , - сказало его «я» и утихло.   
\- Что ты говоришь? – прохныкал он, с трудом сдерживая слёзы. – Ничего такого и не было! Как ты вообще смеешь? Я никогда не старался нарочно очернить тебя! Я просто хочу, чтобы мама заметила меня! Настоящего меня, а не Айдзу-тень-гениальной Айни! Я хочу, быть услышанным и делать то, что хочется мне!   
Девушка смерила его презрительным взглядом и медленно поднялась с кровати. Не старался нарочно очернить? А то, что он сделал, как называется? Она лишь отплачивает ему той же монетой! Он разрушит её жизнь, а она – его. Всего лишь месть. Ей-то, пусть и поссорившись с матерью, удастся закончить Академию. Только хрупкое равновесие между ними будет разрушено надолго, если не навсегда. А так нельзя! Если бы она не была так зла, то вряд ли бы сказала то, что сейчас рвалось наружу.   
\- А ты вообще есть? Жаль, мама аборт не сделала, как я её просила. Чтоб ты сдох! Или вообще никогда не рождался! – выкрикнула она. – Кому ты вообще нужен, если всё так, как ты говоришь?! Я всегда ревновала, когда ты появился, а ты только хуже делал своей тупостью! Ты маленький псих, и мне маму жалко! Ей с тобой мучиться ещё столько лет! Лучше бы ты не возвращался, когда исчез – всем было бы лучше. Включая твоего милого друга – никто бы больше не рыдал и не ныл. Ты вообще ничто! Ещё и мне день рождения испортил! Пришлось тут торчать, а не к Артуру идти! Исчезни! Просто исчезни!   
 _«9 мая. Уровень синхронизации 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…. Началось»_  
Айдзу некоторое время стоял неподвижно – тело было чужим, по щекам струилось что-то тёплое – слёзы. Он больше просто не мог выносить этого, и не мог слышать этих жестоких несправедливых слов. В душе снова стало совсем пусто, и голову, как будто, сжало железными тисками. Ему было больно, очень больно.   
\- Я просто, - выкрикнул он визгливо, почти на пределе, и голос почти мгновенно сломался, и был хриплым. – Я просто жить хочу! Заткнись! Это всё неправда!   
Пепельная сила закружилась вокруг него вихрем и ударила в небо – дом закачался, и посыпалась черепица. В крыше образовалась ровная круглая дыра.   
Айни, шокированная и испуганная, замерла. Даже ей сейчас был виден серый прозрачный столб чего-то, который так запросто пробил крышу. Девушка попятилась.   
\- Ты… ты чудовище. Ты монстр, - теперь уже она была на грани истерики - её охватил настоящий ужас. – Уходи! Исчезни!   
\- Заткнись! – закричал он, вытягивая руку в её сторону и выставляя ладонь. Серая сила пульсировала, перетекая и концентрируясь на кончиках пальцев. Они немного вибрировали, и светились тусклым серым светом. – Прекрати, - на глазах всё ещё были слёзы. Айдзу уже не понимал, что происходит – ненависть перекрывала все его чувства, сводила с ума, вызывала все те воспоминания, которые он хотел бы забыть – везде звучало имя сестры. Сила сводила его с ума – тысячи голосов переплетались и проходили через его разум, и почти физически он ощущал ненависть Айни и её страх. Покачиваясь на непослушных, ставших ватными ногах, он не сводил взгляда с неё – губы растянулись в улыбке, обнажая ряд острых зубов. Злость брала контроль над ним, и он ничего не мог поделать – да и не хотел.   
Девушка почувствовала, что надо бежать – примитивная интуиция – и бросилась к двери. Сила на ладони мальчика, наконец, приняла форму длинного луча и… вошла в её спину. Прямо между лопатками.   
Раздался хруст ломающихся костей и треск деревянной двери. Луч пригвоздил девушку к двери, проткнув насквозь. И исчез.   
Воцарилась неестественная глухая тишина – кровь выплеснулась изо рта девушки, и её было много – она заливала губы, щёки, подбородок. Айни сползла по двери вниз, оставляя кровавый след. Одной рукой она зажала рот, и та тоже окрасилась в ярко-красный. Боль пришла не сразу – лишь спустя пару секунд. Рот открылся в немом крике, но из него донеслись лишь едва слышные хрипы, и ещё один красный сгусток упал на пол.   
Она никак не могла понять, что умирает. Луч оставил в ней дыру, превратив все внутренние органы, которые задел, в кровавую кашу, из которой торчали мелкие осколки рёбер – остальное он тоже сжёг. То, что она живёт ещё несколько мгновений, можно назвать лишь чудом. Её тело распласталось на полу у самой двери в неестественной позе – голова упирается в дверь, и лежит в луже крови, одна рука вывернута, а другая вытянута по направлению к дверной ручке, но кисть уже безжизненно свисает; ноги раздвинуты в разные стороны, словно они разъехались, и потому девушка и упала.   
Её всегда аккуратно уложенные длинные светлые волосы - теперь растрёпанные - окрасились в красный и рассыпались по лицу, скрывая открытые, всё ещё удивлённые, остекленевшие и пустые серые глазами. Она умерла, так и не поняв этого.   
Секунды тянулись как часы, и сумасшедшее выражение постепенно исчезало с лица мальчика. Глаза закрылись, и его ресницы затрепетали. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то выражение его лица было абсолютно нормальным – большие серые глаза недоумённо рассматривали аккуратную дыру в потолке, диаметром метров шесть. После взгляд скользнул ниже, к отверстию поменьше – теперь уже в двери. Оно было сантиметров десять в диаметре. И там было что-то красное.   
\- Что это? – пробормотал Айдзу. Пока он не помнил, что произошло, но ему уже стало не по себе. И, наконец, он увидел тело сестры, распластавшееся в луже крови.   
Воспоминания нахлынули внезапно, и он обхватил себя руками за узкие плечи. Зубы стучали, и слова были очень неразборчивы.   
\- Нет-нет-нет! Я не хотел этого! Я не убивал её! Это не я! Аааа – закричал он, запрокинув голову, и встретился взглядом со знакомыми серебристыми глазами Сайма. Мужчина стоял за его спиной, расставив ноги на ширине плеч и улыбался.   
\- Тссс… - его костистая широкая ладонь закрыла рот мальчика. На лестнице послышались шаги.   
\- Милый, я вернулась, - услышал Айдзу голос матери. Он силился что-то сказать, но его держат крепко, и шевельнуться нет никакой возможности. – Сестра у тебя, да? Ой, что это за дыра?   
Дверь медленно открылась наружу… 


	6. Глава 5. Цена дружбы

Аттика стояла перед телом девушки и не могла свести с него глаз.   
\- Это просто сон, - прошептала она, а после ущипнула себя за кожу чуть выше локтя – боль не принесла желанного облегчения. – Нет-нет… Айни, моя девочка, - женщина улыбнулась, сделала ещё шаг и дотронулась до перепачканных кровью когда-то светло-русых волос. – Проснись, милая. Мамочка теперь здесь… - голос задрожал и резко сел. Реальность расплывалась и кружилась перед глазами – это не могло быть правдой. Её маленькая идеальная дочь просто не могла умереть. И та, кто лежит здесь, в луже собственной крови, не Айни.   
Упав на колени рядом с телом, Аттика убрала несколько прядей с лица, стремясь убедить себя, что её догадка правдива, и кто-то просто так зло и жестоко подшутил. Она до последнего цеплялась за свои фантазии, а после все аргументы, которыми её логика пыталась всё объяснить, исчерпались.   
Ладони были испачканы в чём-то горячем, густом и липком, а на полу остался отпечаток руки. Заторможено, словно в замедленной киносъёмке, она приблизила руки к своему лицу, и только сейчас в нос ударил железистый запах крови. Жуткий, нечеловеческий крик прорезал тишину.   
Безумные глаза смотрели прямо перед собой. Попытка подняться не увенчалась успехом, и женщина чуть не упала на труп. Наконец, с третьей попытки он вскочила на ноги, размазывая кровь по лицу и волосами, продолжая кричать.   
Только теперь Айдзу почувствовал, что его отпустили, но он лишь упал на колени и смотрел на мать, не в силах вымолвить ни единого слова. И даже двинуться. Ему просто стало страшно – как сказать, что это он убил Айни! Ведь он совсем не хотел, и даже не помнит, как это случилось.   
\- Мама, - пискнул он, но, его, похоже, даже не услышали.   
Аттика попятилась, закрывая лицо ладонями с растопыренными пальцами, так что всё равно всё видела. Её трясло от ужаса, и из её рта моментами доносилось что-то нечленораздельное – уже охрипнув, она не могла кричать.   
Раз. В коридоре замигал свет.   
Два. Левая нога вместо пола ощутила пустоту  
Три. Женщина, нелепо взмахнув руками, без единого звука скатилась по лестнице и замерла внизу.   
Айдзу всё это время сидел на полу. Осмелился он выглянуть лишь спустя несколько минут, которые для него пролетели как одно мгновение. В коридоре было светло и пусто – фотографии на стенах висели на своих местах, и дверь в комнату сестры скрипела от сквозняка, двигаясь то вперёд, то назад.   
\- Мама? – позвал он, стоя прямо в луже крови, которая уже меньше пугала его. Так и не дождавшись ответа, мальчик попытался переступить тело девушки, но споткнулся и упал, запачкав почти всю одежду.   
\- Ой, - пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги и, держась за стену и оставляя на ней красные следы, поплёлся к лестнице. Там, внизу, лежала мама со странно вывернутой шеей – упала очень неудачно.  
Крепко схватившись руками за перила, Айдзу, как маленький ребёнок стал спускаться, тщательно наступая на каждую ступеньку и оставляя отпечатки ног и там. Правда, ему даже в голову это не приходило – всего лишь боялся упасть.   
\- Мам? – ещё раз позвал он и потряс женщину за плечо. Нет реакции. На её лице застыло выражение крайнего, безудержного ужаса. И именно оно заставило мальчика отойти от неё на несколько шагов, но не обратно на лестницу, а в коридор.   
 _«Она тоже мертва»_ , - мелькнула мысль, которая заставила его сделать ещё шаг и ухватиться за металлическую ручку – со скрипом входная дверь отворилась, открывая путь на улицу – тёмный прямоугольник, откуда доносились звуки моторов, гудки, шёпот и разговоры.   
 _«Вдруг они подумают, что это я?!»_  - панически подумал он, огляделся и вылетел наружу в чём был – окровавленная футболка, штаны и детские домашние носки с попугайчиками. Спрятавшись в искусственных кустах возле дома, мальчик продолжал паниковать, и вскоре попросту разревелся. Слёзы текли по лицу и падали на землю. Кулаки сжимали траву, а всё тело тряслось. Он долго не мог успокоиться – дёргался при каждом шорохе и стуке, каждый раз когда машина пролетала по трассе, расположенной неподалёку от дома.  
\- Уолтер, - прошептал Айдзу, и на его лице расцвела улыбка. Точно, друг поможет и выслушает его. Они как раз должны встретиться у входа в парк Грин Лоу – очередной искусственный, но являющийся их любимым местом встречи. – Но как мне добраться туда? – озадачился он, после кинул взгляд на громаду дома за ним и вздрогнул. Нет, туда он не вернётся ни за что.   
\- Тут я тебе помогу, - услышал он голос за спиной, его плечо сжала железной хваткой рука, и через считанные мгновения пейзаж изменился – металлическая изгородь, увитая искусственным плющом. Пара редких прохожих переходила дорогу по галосветофору. «Грин Лоу Парк» - гласила надпись на резных деревянных воротах. Набравшись смелости, он резко обернулся, но за спиной никого не было, хотя он мог поклясться, что только что его плечо сжимали так сильно, что там вот-вот останется синяк. И в комнате его крепко держали, да ещё и рот открыть не давали. Снова захотелось плакать, но тут он глянул чуть вбок и вздрогнул, разом забывая обо всём на свете. На лавочке, у входа сидела знакомая сутулая фигура.   
\- Уолтер! – закричал Айдзу, вскакивая на ноги и бросаясь туда.  
***  
Домой как раз вернулся Альтер. И он-то как раз видел часть – как Айдзу выбрался из дома и сидел в кустах, а после исчез – Сайм оставался невидимым человеческому глазу, так что его он не заметил.   
Немного постояв у крыльца, Альтер всё-таки осмелился зайти, избегая наступать на следы. Вид мёртвой жены на мгновение ввёл его в ступор и наполнил сердце суеверным ужасом: если раньше он ещё думал о том, чтобы остаться и что-то предпринять, то сейчас и эти мысли воспринимались как глупость. Айдзу теперь казался мужчине настоящим монстром.   
Вдох-выдох.   
 _«Надо попытаться мыслить логически. Если Аттика здесь, и кровь только на лице. Повреждений… нет… Она сломала… сломала шею…»_ , - он сглотнул. – _«Значит, это всё – о, Господи, Айни…»_  
Пойти наверх и посмотреть ему не хватало смелости – да ещё мысли о том, что полиция может заподозрить его.   
Следов тут и без того предостаточно – отпечатки ног тянутся до самого порога и спускаются по крыльцу, а все перила в крови. Что творится наверху, ему даже представлять не хотелось.   
Решив, что с него хватит, мужчина осторожно вышел из дома и набрал номер своей девушки.   
\- Алло? – ответил нежный девичий голос.   
\- Я уезжаю. Я… взял два билета, надеясь, что ты поедешь со мной, - начал он, даже не поздоровавшись. Если бы не страх, то голос бы его так не дрожал – увы, ему сейчас это было не под силу понять.  
\- А что случилось? – собеседница на том конце провода ни на шутку встревожилась и поудобнее перехватила телефон. – А твоя… семья? – осторожно спросила она.   
\- Я всё расскажу по дороге.  
Машина пикнула – сигнализация отключена.  
Он сел за руль и повернул в замке ключ зажигания. Мотор заурчал, и вскоре авто неслось по шоссе.   
\- Так ты едешь? Я знаю, это всё неожиданно, но… то, что произошло. Я не могу по телефону. Я должен уезжать срочно. Я не уверен, что ты мне поверишь, - слова вылетали всё время не те, какие хотелось бы, но изменить уже ничего было нельзя.   
\- Я буду на вокзале через полчаса, - сказала она и положила трубку. Облегчённо вздохнув, Альтер лишь сильнее нажал на газ. Определённо – купить билеты за три дня ему как нашептал ангел-хранитель, словно подсказывая, что мужчина прав в своих догадках, кои любой другой счёл абсурдными и ненаучными. До поезда оставалось два часа.   
***  
Уолтер кутался в свою лёгкую осеннюю куртку, сидя у входа в парк – вечер выдался на редкость прохладный. Такого, на его памяти, не было довольно давно. Айдзу опаздывал уже на десять минут – это было странно. До того друг всегда предупреждал обо всех задержках и проблемах, стараясь не доставлять хлопот.   
Парень вздохнул и потянул замочек, застёгивая куртку совсем под горлом – болеть не хотелось. Не тогда, когда через три дня у тебя предзащита диплома, а ты чувствуешь себя абсолютно неготовым. И других проблем полно – с Айдзу что-то нехорошее творится. Он изменился…и очень сильно. Даже странно, что его родители ничего не замечают.   
Вообще, у Уолтера не было никогда настоящих проблем – по-настоящему серьёзных вроде наркотиков и всякого подобного – и он отдавал себе в этом отчёт. Парень вырос в семье среднего достатка, единственным ребёнком. Родители, папа – инженер, мама – школьная учительница, всегда берегли сына, хоть и не переходили в этом черту, как некоторые, запрещая всё на свете. Они сызмальства прививали ему любовь к природе – в Заповеднике он оказался впервые года в четыре – отец иногда там работал. И с тех пор загорелся идеей о том, чтобы там жить. Эта его детская одержимость несколько мешала, и он не мог похвастаться тем, что хорошо сходится с другими детьми. Но его семья была понимающей и в этом плане: никогда не давила и не устраивала разборок. Лет в восемь он познакомился со своей будущей лучшей подругой – Агнесс. Вместе они и выросли, даже попытались завязать отношения уже в конце старшей школы, но не сошлись характерами. В результате они расстались друзьями, и общались часто, но уже исключительно по сети, так как поступать она уехала в другую страну за много городов отсюда. А постепенно и общались они всё реже и реже – кажется, у неё там появился парень, новые знакомства и прочая…   
Он был не в обиде – всё понимал. Вообще именно его мягкий и неконфликтный нрав, понимающая натура и дружелюбие располагали к нему людей. В своём институте он чувствовал себя на своём месте и поддерживал ровные отношения со многими сокурсниками и профессорами. Новым же очень близким другом, к его собственному удивлению, стал мальчик, на одиннадцать лет младше – Айдзу.   
Сначала Уолтер пожалел одинокого и отстранённого ребёнка, который держался в стороне от одноклассников и задавал в десять раз больше вопросов, чем любой из них; после – заинтересовался. В его глазах горел тот самый огонь, который выдавал неподдельный интерес к природе, готовность учиться, понимать и принимать. Это и подтолкнуло парня к тому, чтобы дать мальчишке свои контакты – общение по сети ни к чему не обязывает.   
Уже по прошествии некоторого количества времени, узнав его получше, он просто не смог его бросить и, постепенно, привязался. Родители и впрямь у друга были… странноватыми. Только здравый смысл и понимание, что «в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят», мешало ему заинтересоваться ситуацией Айдзу всерьёз и попробовать вмешаться. Ну и что он мог сделать, кроме как усложнить ему жизнь? Они решили дождаться хотя бы его совершеннолетия.   
Но неделю назад произошло что-то очень странное – мальчик исчез на три дня, изрядно перепугав всех. Охранники на входе клялись и божились, что впускали его, но никого не выпускали. А когда он вернулся, то был… иным, абсолютно другим человеком. С тех пор в их переписке появились странные намёки на что-то, словно друг хочет что-то рассказать, но каждый раз обрывает себя. Вчера вечером, когда они договаривались о встрече, Айдзу обещал, что теперь точно всё объяснит. И опаздывал.   
По правде говоря, мальчик являлся обладателем не самого простого характера – иногда и хныкал и жаловался он очень долго, порой выбирал не самое удачное время или не понимал, что у друга могут быть и свои проблемы. Только и оставалось, что утешать его. Впрочем, живя в такой семье, он бы вырасти или таким, или, наперекор матери, наглым и невыносимым. Да и дети вообще не задумываются о том, что могут быть обузой – а он ещё ребёнок. Потому Уолтер и был терпелив, иной раз слишком мягок в тех ситуациях, в которых стоило бы проявить твёрдость и одёрнуть Айдзу резко, вернув его на землю. Постепенно их отношения стали напоминать семейные – братские, но из-за разницы в возрасте соперничество не выражено ярко, или же пройдено, и теперь остались лишь забота и доверие друг к другу.   
Парень поёрзал на неудобном сидении деревянной лавки и достал сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой и закурил. Часы показывали уже семь пятьдесят пять – почти сорок минут прошло, а в социальной сети ни сообщения, ни предупреждения.   
Изо рта вырываются облачка пара. Да и нос уже замёрз. Решив, что подождёт до восьми, он кинул бычок в мусорную корзину и снова открыл пачку.   
\- Уолтер! – донёсся до его слуха знакомый голос, заставив поднять глаза. К нему подбежал Айдзу – в одной футболке, штанах и даже без обуви.   
\- Что случилось? – он резко поднялся на ноги, расстегнул замок, стянул с себя куртку. – На, одевайся. Почему ты в таком виде?   
Мальчик только всхлипывал, но ни слова не говорил и даже не потянулся за одеждой. Ещё он весь дрожал – вероятно, от холода, а волосы, растрёпанные, торчали в разные стороны. Его носки, штаны, низ и рукава футболки были заляпаны бурыми пятнами.   
\- Пойдём, - парень заставил его надеть куртку и повёл через дорогу – к высотке, располагавшейся прямо напротив парка. Друзья чаще всего встречались именно здесь, потому что для обоих это было удобное место – от школы Айдзу всего остановка, а Уолтер тут и живёт в маленькой квартире-студии на последнем этаже. И сейчас ему пришлось торчать столько времени у парка и мёрзнуть, а не сидеть у себя, потому что телефон другу так и не купили пока.   
В подъезде было чисто и светло. Грузовой лифт приехал первым, так что туда парень и толкнул друга, только теперь, при ярком освещении, разглядел те самые полосы и пятна, которыми заляпана вся его одежда. Подозрительно похожие на засохшую кровь, они были не только на его вещах, но и на руках и на волосах.   
В маленькой квартирке, состоящей из одной большой комнаты с кроватью и холодильником, и совмещённым санузлом, было довольно-таки уютно – на окнах висели жёлтые узорчатые шторы с бахромой, почти достающей до пола. Айдзу здесь был раньше, но сейчас ни на что не реагировал, лишь время от времени хлюпая носом и не отвечая ни на какие вопросы.   
Уолтер сполоснул ванну, заткнул пробкой слив и начал набирать туда воду, а после затащил в ванную комнату друга и взял его за запястья, заглянул в глаза и начал говорить:   
\- Всё будет хорошо. Сейчас ты примешь ванну, и тебе будет легче. Ты меня понимаешь? Кивни, если ты меня слышишь.   
Взгляд серых глаз был устремлён в вымощенную голубым кафелем в стену, и было непонятно, услышал ли мальчик его слова или нет. Но всё же ему показалось, что голова друга еле заметно качнулась. Получив разрешение, в котором, по сути, и не нуждался, парень стянул с него футболку, а после и штаны, внимательно осматривая его тело.   
\- Фух, - удостоверившись, что он не ранен, Уолтер стянул с него носки и помог забраться в тёплую воду. – Тихо, всё хорошо. Я рядом.   
Айдзу закрыл глаза и расслабился, наконец, почувствовав себя в безопасности. В голове был целый ворох видений, который обрушился на него после того как он выбрался из дома. События, которых не могло быть, которые он не помнил. Они появились неожиданно и складывали в единую картину.   
Вот, он вышел из поезда с Уолтером, а сзади идёт Сайм в свободной чёрной рубашке и брюках, заложив руки за голову. Ручка с блокнотом скользят за ним.   
Щёлкнуло, словно переключили на другой канал.   
На искусственном дереве, на уровне второго этажа сидит мужчина – седые волосы аккуратно убраны в хвост, одна нога на ветке, а другая свисает с неё. В руках у него пакет чипсов со вкусом сметаны и лука. Он с аппетитом хрустит чипсами, заглядывая в окно его комнаты. Айдзу недовольно ёжится, ощущая, что на него смотрят, а после задёргивает шторы и залезает под одеяло. Сайм только ухмыляется – тёмная ткань не помеха для того, кому дано видеть.   
Снова щёлкнуло.   
Мальчик кричит на сестру, они ссорятся. Знакомая высокая фигура стоит в углу, небрежно облокачиваясь о стену, а ручка быстро-быстро пишет что-то в блокноте. Мужчина наблюдает за ними с интересом, но не вмешивается, время от времени отвлекаясь, чтобы отпить что-то из гранёного стакана.   
Айдзу резко открыл глаза и огляделся – с момента, когда он оказался в парке, он ничего не помнил. Кажется, там был Уолтер… И…и…   
Он наморщил лоб и задумался, рассматривая кафель на потолке.   
Что было потом? Этого он не знал. Но ванная комната выглядела странно знакомой – он здесь бывал раньше однозначно. Мальчик ухватился за края ванной и сел. Точно, это квартира Уолтера. Облегчение затопило его душу. Теперь всё будет в порядке.   
Дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась. Парень заглянул в ванную в третий раз за последние двадцать минут, надеясь, что ему стало лучше. И не ошибся. Друг вертел головой, сидя в ванной.   
\- Ты до смерти меня перепугал. Весь бледный, в домашней одежде. Может, теперь ты объяснишь, что случилось? - его руки держали большое полотенце с изображением льва – зверя, который, как гласили старые книги, раньше обитал на материке Африка. До того, как случился Второй Потоп. В широком халате с оттянутыми рукавами и синих тапочках, с растрёпанными волосами Уолтер казался немного смешным.   
\- Я… я… - губы Айдзу задрожали, и возникло впечатление, что он вот-вот расплачется.   
\- Тихо- тихо. Я не тороплю тебя! – парень уронил полотенце, нагнулся, чтобы поднять его и повесил на сушилку. – В общем… я тут чай приготовил, - он одарил друга ободряющей улыбкой. – Одевайся и приходи. Я тебе тут свою рубашку оставил. Ещё и штаны. Они чуть великоваты, но ты за резинку дёрни и затяни их по размеру. Штанины просто подкатать можно. Жду в комнате, - не удержался и взъерошил его волосы.   
Мальчик всегда ворчал, что он не ребёнок, чтобы с ним так обращались, но сейчас это именно то, что нужно было ему нужно – почувствовать себя как дома. Медленно он кивнул и проследил, как друг уходит, и хлопает дверь.   
Чайник засвистел, оповещая владельца комнаты, что закипел. Щёлкнул выключатель. Чашки уже были наполнены заваркой, ожидая своего часа. Вазочка со сладостями заняла законное место в центре кофейного столика.   
\- Эм… привет, - Айдзу стоял в дверях, немного стесняясь. Уолтер посмотрел на него и прыснул со смеху – в не по размеру большой рубашке, подкатанных, но всё равно болтающихся штанах друг выглядел очень смешно.   
\- П-прости, - выдавил он, стараясь взять себя в руки, потому что сейчас было ни время и не место. Ай к нему пришёл полуживой, а он тут сидит и хохочет как чокнутый. И смех и грех.   
Мальчик сел на стул и взял жёлтый стакан с отпечатанным на нём гоночным автомобилем и отпил горячий чай. По всему телу разлилось тепло, заставляя сердце биться быстрее.   
\- Всё хорошо. Спасибо, Арги, - просто сказал мальчик. Общаться друг с другом, называя себя никами из социальной сети, они начали довольно давно. – Я… должен был давно тебе кое-что рассказать, - его рука дотянулась до вазочки с конфетами, выудила оттуда одну. Он немного замешкался, развернул обёртку и начал её по-всякому складывать, не зная, с чего начать.   
\- Возможно, то, что я тебе расскажу… заставит тебя возненавидеть меня, - всё-таки нарушил он тишину почти через пять минут, когда Уолтер уже чувствовал себя некомфортно и уже хотел что-то спросить.   
\- Этого не будет, Аурам, - просто отозвался парень. – Мы же друзья, и ими и останемся.  
К его чести стоит сказать, что он действительно так думал – ведь общались они почти год и очень сдружились. То, что произошло с мальчиком, заставило его лишь серьёзнее относиться к их отношениям.   
Айдзу посмотрел вбок – в стену и сунул в рот ещё одну конфету. Спустя ещё несколько минут он переспросил.  
-Обещаешь? Правда, всегда? Что бы я ни рассказал?   
\- Конечно, - Уолтер немного удивлённо посмотрел на него и хотел ещё что-то сказать, но друг не дал ему это сделать.  
\- Тогда не перебивай… Я просто… просто не уверен, что я смогу продолжить, если прервусь ещё хоть один раз. Даже не знаю, как вообще объяснить это всё… и, что важнее, заставить тебя мне поверить. Ты ведь атеист и веришь только в науку и логику. Я могу это понять, - он потряс головой и запустил пальцы себе в густые волосы. – Я всё не о том.… Разумеется, ты помнишь. Чёрт, снова не так, - он недовольно фыркнул. Парень приметил, что сейчас он говорит в совсем несвойственной ему манере, более по-взрослому, но промолчал – прерывать нельзя было. А друг продолжал, и постепенно в его словах он стал узнавать «своего Айдзу».  
\- Я сбежал из дома полторы недели назад, 29 апреля. Знаешь, я просто решил проследить за сестрой в тот день. Мама на неё намолиться не могла… А мне стало уже так противно от всего этого, - он сделал один большой глоток чая и развернул очередную конфету – на сей раз шоколадную с орешками. – Я давно подозревал, что она всем мозги пудрит этой своей идеальностью. Вот и решил рискнуть. Она меня не заметила – я сидел на заднем сидении автобуса… Странно так вспоминать. Папа ей машину обещал по окончании Академии, - мальчик нервно хихикнул, что тоже не укрылось от взора друга. – Вышел я на конечной, как вчера это было, Завод номер девятнадцать. Она стояла там, и вскоре подъехал лимузин, и внутри сидел толстый стрёмный мужик. Они поцеловались, она села на переднее сидение и была такова, - а мгновенье замолчал, а после сказал. – Я думаю, что если бы я тогда не был так обескуражен и не забыл эту сцену запечатлеть на камеру моего суперкрутого мобильного, то ничего бы и не случилось. Вернулся я без доказательств, раскричался, назвал Айни шлюхой. Мама, разумеется, мне не поверила, тоже накричала на меня, сказала, что я ей завидую, что я идиот. Ну, ты сам можешь представить. Я психанул, наговорил всякого и сбежал – даже не подумал поехать к тебе. Мне хотелось побыть в тихом месте и посидеть одному. Меня пустила охрана, и я, вместо того, чтобы пойти в научный корпус, где меня тоже кто-то знает, лёг на камень. Кажется водопад недалеко там. Мне было так плохо, Арги. Я даже думал, что жить не хочу, что ничего своего у меня нет… И тогда появился этот… - он замялся. – Этот человек, странный старик… или он не старик. Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Каждый раз, когда я смотрел на него, он выглядел на разный возраст. У него длинные седые волосы и серебряные глаза с узкими зрачками, даже не кошачьими. Я не могу даже… даже объяснить тебе. Нечеловеческие глаза. Он носил лабораторный халат, и сперва я подумал, что он, ну, мог быть из вашего корпуса. А после он оказался прямо передо мной! Нет, не говори ничего. Я помню, что телепортация физического тела невозможна без вспомогательных средств. Я же учился в школе. Но он, правда, делал это! И он, Сайм – так его зовут, сказал мне, что может избавить меня от боли, - он всхлипнул. – Я согласился, понимаешь? Я не должен был соглашаться! Не должен был! – он разрыдался, и друг бросился его утешать сразу же.  
«Будто это что-то изменило бы. Я просто развлекался. Мог бы и силой взять и не спросить. Уже и в хорошем настроении быть нельзя? Конечно, ты мог сделать фотки сразу, но какой смысл думать об этом теперь? Да и отпустил тебя лишь потому, что веселился. Ты же первый выжил после Искусственного Превращения. Я эту машину и сконструировал для пробы. А нет, поди ж, сработала. Синхронизация 35 % весьма неплохой результат. А дружок у тебя забавный…Даже не ожидал» - бойко писала ручка. Ни Айдзу, ни Уолтер не видели, что на подоконнике, потеснив единственный цветок, сидит кто-то очень знакомый. Мальчик, немного успокоившись, продолжил рассказ, так и не зная, что у него два слушателя.  
-… В камере я так боялся. Я был готов вернуться домой и делать что угодно, лишь бы мама была счастлива. Там было холодно, мерзко и с потолка капала какая-то непонятная жидкость. Я думал, что за меня хотят выкуп, или может, распродадут по частям. Но он… этот человек сделал что-то другое. Он привёл меня в зал с кучей разных штуковин, которые работали без проводов – просто жужжали, крутились, подпрыгивали. Я не знаю, зачем, но меня приковали в центре полого шара, который поднялся в воздух. Что-то серое кружилось вокруг меня, а после вошло внутрь, - он задрожал и снова стал пить чай, который подлил ему друг. – После этого мне просто позволили уйти, - Айдзу умолчал как о своих мыслях, которые дали ему свободу, так и о том, как назвался тот седой парень. Вернее, как он назвал свой вид. – Я и не думал, что прошло три дня. Это глупо, я знаю. Ты можешь мне даже не верить, но я говорю правду!   
Парню действительно рассказ показался хоть и довольно складным, но несколько неправдоподобным. Если даже и существуют создания, способные переносить тело вне пространства, то они явно не люди. И ситуация, в которой бы им понадобился обычный человек, никак не шла в голову.   
\- Мне это и впрямь кажется маловероятным, - не стал скрывать он. – Я не знаю, зачем ты экспериментаторам нашего мира, но перемещаться они в пространстве явно не могли. Скорее тебя могли накачать чем-то, подержать где-то… но замки, настоящие замки с подземельями давно все разрушены. Так что это невозможно.   
\- Я тоже так думал, - одними губами прошептал мальчик. – Я старался забыть обо всём, но я начал меняться. Не говори, что и ты этого не видишь этого. Это будет ложью – твой взгляд выдаёт тебя. Врать ты совсем не умеешь – только ты и заметил, что со мной что-то не так и стал пытаться всё выяснить. Ни маме, ни папе не было до меня дела, - он опустил голову. – Да, они расспрашивали меня, но ничего не замечали. А если и замечали, то не то, что нужно. Я начал видеть в зеркале чужое лицо, глаза. Ногти на моих руках удлинились. Чёрт возьми, ты же видел это в доме в Заповеднике! – выкрикнул он, вскакивая на ноги. Но после он заметил растерянный взгляд друга, как-то осунулся и сел обратно, пододвинув к себе чашку. – Я уже не я. Этот человек сделал из меня что-то другое, и я не знаю что, - мальчик уткнулся лицом в ладони и продолжил бубнить уже так. – Недавно я опять проследил за ней, за Айни. На сей раз я не забыл фотоаппарат и хотел показать маме, но она попала в больницу. Странно, я совсем не помню, что с ней было… И сегодня она пришла ко мне… сестра, - Айдзу перешёл к той части рассказа, которую хотел бы упустить, но не мог – если он не поделится ни с кем, то сойдёт с ума. Если это уже не произошло. – Она… она, - он помотал головой и вцепился рукой в ворот рубашки. – Она обвиняла меня в том, что я виноват, сказала отдать мне фотки. А потом оказалось, что она взломала мой комп – для неё это не проблема, сам понимаешь – и выяснила всё о нашей дружбе. Сказала, что матери всё расскажет, - он сглотнул и дёрнул ворот снова с такой силой, что две верхние пуговицы оторвались и покатились по полу, покружились и упали. Одна встала на ребро, покрутилась, словно кто-то с ней играл, и всё же свалилась тоже. Мальчик некоторое время молчал, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы продолжить повествование.  
\- Её больше нет, Уолтер, - сказал он обыденно-детским голосом, потому что нервы, напряжённые до предела, не выдержали.   
У парня по спине от этого безразличного тона и серьёзных слов, кои с ним совсем не сочетались, пробежали мурашки.   
\- Что значит… нет?   
\- Она умерла, - руки безжизненно свисали по бокам туловища, а полубезумный взгляд был устремлён в потолок. – Я убил её. Так смешно… я, одновременно, помню каждую деталь и ничего. Словно это был не я. Она разозлила меня… пообещала сказать маме, что мы с тобой спим. Та ведь поверила бы – что бы Айни ни наплела. Я так испугался, и что-то выбралось из меня наружу. Этот голос, который я слышал в своей голове. Эта сила… знаешь, она цвета пепла – серая, рассеивается быстро… В потолке теперь дыра, - бессвязно бормотал он. – И она пробила такое же отверстие в груди сестры. Столько крови на полу – вся моя комната стала красной. Внутри, органы, они стали… перемешались. Это ужасное зрелище, но тогда мне был всё равно.  
Уолтер не мог поверить тому, что слышит – какой-то театр абсурда, фантасмагория. Нормальные девушки не шантажируют своих братьев тем, что старший друг их насилует; нормальные младшие братья не следят за сёстрами, чтобы застать их целующимися со страшными мужиками; нормальных мальчиков не похищают непонятные типы; нормальные дети не убивают своих сестёр неизвестной силой.   
Он не знал, что и думать, потому просто подошёл к другу и крепко обнял его. В то, что Айдзу и впрямь убил свою сестру, ему верилось слабо, но сейчас его не услышат, так что и нервировать лишний раз нельзя.   
\- Ты ведь не возненавидишь меня, Арги? – прорыдал мальчик, вцепляясь в его халат мёртвой хваткой – ногти удлинились, трансформировались и прорезали плотную махровую ткань как ножницы бумагу.   
\- Эм… Конечно же нет, - парень шокировано посмотрел на десять аккуратных дырок, но пересилил себя и приобнял его. – Всё будет хорошо. Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но мы во всём разберёмся, обещаю. Ты не останешься один.   
В ответ донеслись лишь приглушённые всхлипы. Теперь он рыдал, уткнувшись в шею, используя воротник халата вместо носового платка. Уолтер впервые в своей жизни не знал, что предпринять. С одной стороны, рассказанная история не лезет ни в какие ворота, с другой – ногти Айдзу, его странные глаза…   
\- Я буду с тобой, и защищу тебя. Ты меня слышишь? – парень тряхнул мальчишку за плечи и отстранил его от себя, заглядывая в глаза. – Да, смотри на меня и не паникуй, - медленно и тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, начал он. – Сейчас я уложу тебя в кровать, и ты немного поспишь. Всем нужен отдых. Потом, когда ты проснёшься, мы поговорим. Я всё улажу. Ты веришь мне, ведь, правда?   
Дождавшись слабого кивка, он уложил его в кровать и сел на стул, который пододвинул поближе и стал гладить друга по волнистым волосам. Айдзу уснул довольно быстро – очень устал всё-таки. О матери он так и не сказал – хотел, но решил не затевать этот разговор. И ведь он же не виноват – не сталкивал же лично её с лестницы.   
Только тогда Уолтер расслабился, встал и начал расхаживать по комнате – так лучше думалось. Вопрос был один, но очень важный – что делать? До конца он мальчику так и не поверил, но и сбрасывать со счетов его рассказ тоже нельзя. После нужно будет расспросить его подробнее, чтобы узнать больше деталей.  
Парень накинул куртку и вышел на лестничную площадку. Предстояло сделать ещё кое-что очень важное. Пусть другу это и не понравится, иначе нельзя.   
\- Алло. Полиция. Вы хотите что-то сообщить?  
\- В доме на Уайт Глэйд, 16 убили девушку, - трубка уличного автомата легла обратно на ручку. Уолтер выдохнул и, сунув руки в карманы, отправился обратно к себе. Звонок отследить не должны, так что это даст немного времени, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Но никакого чёткого плана действий всё равно не было – информации слишком мало, чтобы опираться на факты.   
Дома в дверях его встретил Айдзу, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазищами.   
\- Куда ты ходил, Арги?   
\- В полицию звонил, - устало отозвался парень, стягивая куртку и думая, что всё очень некстати – почему он проснулся так рано?   
\- В по… как ты мог?! Теперь они заберут меня! – воскликнул он, и хотел сам выбежать на площадку, но Уолтер поймал его и прижал его к себе крепко, не давая вырваться. Хотя он ни на минуту не обманывался в том, что захоти друг вырваться, то он пустит в ход свои когти.   
\- Тихо. Я не сказал им о тебе. Лишь о трупе. У вас населённый район, - нарочито ласковым голосом говорил он. – Дверь открыта наверняка. И уже утро – твоя мать наверняка вернётся и всё равно всё узнает. Или кто из соседей забежит спросить что. Нельзя же оставить труп твоей сестры там просто лежать.  
\- Там ещё мамин труп, - всхлипнул мальчик. – Она с лестницы упала и внизу лежит, почти в коридоре. И крови много. Что ты наделал? Теперь они придут сюда! У Айни же компромат на нас, - он ударил его кулачком в грудь. – Найдут. Надо уходить теперь! Но куда?! Тогда я… не могу остаться. Не хочу, чтобы проблемы были у тебя…   
Уолтер растерянно посмотрел на него – действительно, свалял дурака, совсем не подумав о последствиях. Ох уж эта его законопослушность и правильность – ещё в детстве доставляла проблемы им с Агнесс. Все самые весёлые шалости губила на корню. Вот и сейчас иначе поступить он просто не мог, выстроив у себя в голове логическую цепочку и совсем забыв о нескольких неизвестных, без которых не решить уравнение.   
\- Они бы всё равно узнали, - сказал ему парень, наконец. – Кто-то бы доложил. Твой отец хотя бы… Как думаешь, ещё день у нас есть? Как он поступит? Есть идеи?   
\- Не знаю… я его вообще не знаю, но он нервничал. Боялся. Меня или не меня – без понятия, - как-то нелепо передёрнулся и вернулся на кровать.   
\- До утра ждём здесь, - сказал парень и налил себе чая. – Поспи ещё пока… - Сейчас он должен был решить, будет ли он ввязываться во всю эту авантюру: разум настаивал, что всему есть логическое объяснение, а сердце рвалось на части – одна требовала помочь Айдзу, лучшему другу, обычному мальчишке, а другая – бежать, бежать со всех ног.   
 _«Я просто не могу его бросить»_ , - устало подумал он, поднося ко рту чашку и делая три маленьких глотка. – « Всё уладится. Мы разберёмся во всех подробностях. Найдётся его отец, и всё вернётся на круги своя», - уверил он сам себя и кинул взгляд на спящего на его кровати ребёнка. А вскоре задремал и сам. В комнате воцарилась тишина.   
Цветок был задвинут в самый угол, на широком подоконнике полулежал Сайм. Он, в отличие от тех двоих, только что проснулся. Прочитав отчёт в блокноте о произошедших событиях, он еле удержался от того, чтобы не расхохотаться.   
 _«Какие же эти люди забавные. Все они такие? Если что-то случается, то они стремятся или сбежать, признав эту мысль, или же остаются, занимаясь поиском оправданий, которые могли бы втиснуть произошедшее в их куцую картину мира. Так происходит в 99 % случаев. Есть и те, открыты и желают знать больше, но их меньшинство. Очень мало тех, кто пошёл бы за мной просто так, потому что готов к этому и желает действительно измениться. Обычно это люди, которым нечего терять – брошенные и никому ненужные или одинокие, недовольные своим миром. Я их не ищу специально. Мне это не нужно, а вот о типе, кто таких собирает я кое-что слышал. В любом случае – люди, даже по-настоящему одарённые, не могут видеть полной картины. В чём-то эта ограниченность полезна – благодаря ей, никто не видит истину и купаются каждый в своём маленьком раю. Большинство не желают задумываться над происходящим, а те, кто это всё-таки делает, слишком малочисленны, чтобы их слово имело хоть какой-то вес в толпе. Хотя некоторые правители действительно делают что-то. Если это что-то в итоге не приводит к деградации. По-разному бывает. Ладно. Опять я заболтался…»_  
Он слез с подоконника и подошёл к безмятежно спящему на кровати мальчишке и окинул его изучающим взглядом – так смотрят не на человека, а на довольно ценную вещь, на которую тратишь много денег или сил и теперь интересуешься результатом.   
Длинные пепельные волосы, заострённые черты лица, немного изменившие форму кости в худом теле. Но больше всего интересно иное…   
 _«Аура сдвинулась на уровень С, несмотря на то, что человеческую сущность не получилось полностью убрать – пульсирует, вгрызаясь в преобразованную часть. Трансформация не завершена. Сущность постепенно расширяется, но уровень сознания нестабилен. Колебания… в пределах десяти. Для обретения Облика ещё рано. Уровень синхронизации колеблется в пределах двадцати процентов. Необходимо «раскачать» силу… Пора»_ , - ручка строчила результаты осмотра в блокноте. Сайм мог бы ещё что-то сделать, но почувствовал, что его заметили и резко обернулся.   
Уолтер, до сего момента мирно дремавший в кресле, проснулся и с удивлением уставился на незваного гостя.   
 _«Седые волосы… быть того не может. Это тот самый человек, о котором говорил Айдзу!»_ , - парень рывком поднялся на ноги и стал нащупывать на столе что-нибудь хотя бы отдалённо годящееся для роли оружия.   
\- Что вы здесь делаете?! Как вы сюда попали? Уходите!   
Мужчину реакция парня позабавила. С лёгким хлопком он переместился и оказался прямо перед ним, заглядывая в глаза своими звериными узкими зрачками и читая его мысли. Содержимое его головы очень его развеселило. Только теперь Уолтер поверил, что всё рассказанное другом правда – от первого до последнего слова. И его обуял страх.   
Сайм хмыкнул и за два шага добрался до кровати и щелчком пальцев погрузил уже просыпающегося от шума мальчишку в сон и легко взял хрупкую фигурку на руки. Хватит игр в человеческом мире – у него в Замке тоже можно неплохо развлечься. Там он и доломает свою строптивую подопытную мышку – способов достаточно, лишь бы фантазии хватило.  
\- Оставь его в покое! – парень, борясь с самим собой, всё же бросился к мужчине, и на нём скрестился его заинтересованный взгляд. И это напугало его сильнее, чем всё, что происходило в его жизни до этого. Ухмылку Сайма он заметил в самый последний момент, уже касаясь его руки, чтобы попробовать отобрать Айдзу. Тот явно веселился, обнажая свои острые клыки. Больше молодой учёный ничего заметить не успел.   
Хлопок. Квартира опустела.   
Блокнот ещё несколько мгновений висел в воздухе, потому что ручка не успевала дописать. И то ей пришлось прерваться и исчезнуть вслед за хозяином.   
 _«Надо же. Я вижу ещё одного достойного пополнить мою коллекцию расходников – до Немезиды он будет нужен, чтобы держать в тисках маленькую игрушку с пепельными волосами, а там посмотрим. Есть одна идейка – хотел Кая использовать, но его жалко – полезный он. А тут мне Судьба преподнесла подарок – чёрт бы побрал эту стервозную де…упс»_


	7. Глава 6. Замок Высшего

Сознание возвращалось не сразу – словно ты летишь на гребне волны на своём кораблике в шторм, а после обрушиваешься в морскую пучину. Первым, что Уолтер почувствовал, перед тем как очнуться, был холод.   
 _«Я, что, на льдине лежу?»_  - пронеслось у него в голове. Он открыл глаза – каменный потолок не порадовал его ответом, но опроверг его мысли.   
\- Ну да… конечно, - пробормотал он, садясь и разминая затёкшие мышцы – возникло ощущение, что затекла каждая клеточка его тела. Осмотревшись, парень пришёл к неутешительному выводу – его тюремная камера крайне негостеприимна.   
\- Та, что напротив, ничуть не лучше, - постарался он утешить себя крайне жиденькой и совсем не смешной шуткой. Лежанка, застеленная какой-то тканью, была у стены, но «гостеприимный» хозяин не потрудился до неё парня донести и кинул прямо на пол. Из стены торчало кольцо, от которого шла цепь, завершающаяся пустой колодкой. Он оглядел и своё тело, но не заметил никаких изменений. Вероятно, приковывать его не стали, посчитав, что и без того много чести.   
– Поздравляю тебя, Уолли, ты вляпался по самые уши. Молодец. Сам себя не похвалишь – никто не похвалит, - парень встал и потёр поясницу, которая занемела и посылала сигналы в мозг – пульсирующая тягучая боль как придавала ясность мыслям, так и мешала нормально размышлять.   
Он начал ощупывать стену, сделанную из огромных камней, чью природу он так и не смог определить, но они были похожи на метеориты, которые прилетали из космоса – блестели, по крайней мере, также.   
\- Пфу… а ещё учёный, - выругался сам на себя Уолтер. Вообще, он не имел привычки говорить сам с собой, но в этом странно тихом и пугающем месте, ему хотелось не терять связи с реальностью и не погружаться во тьму. Нужно сохранить способность мыслить логически.   
Тайных проходов тут не было – или же они не простукивались. Каждый камень был где-то по метру в ширину и по полметра в длину. Сколько каждый из них весил, представлять не хотелось. Железо, из которого была сделана решётка, на вид казалось вполне обычным, но просто очень крепким – по крайней мере, его отчаянные попытки развести прутья в сторону ни к чему не привели.   
Утомившись, он присел на лежанку, застеленную какой-то грубой тканью, и устало вздохнул, закрывая лицо руками. Теперь он и впрямь не знал, что ему делать. Айдзу был прав. Всё, что он рассказывал – правда. Вот только теперь это знание ему ничем не поможет – исходя из всей информации, что у него есть, шансы выбраться отсюда равны практически нулю.  
В детстве он был довольно романтичным ребёнком, да и мода на фэнтези тогда ещё не прошла. Да и исторические книги о королях, правивших почти тысячу лет назад, тоже интересовали детей – о да, они с Агнесс зачитывались такими адаптированными сказками и легендами. Почти в каждой из них был укреплённый замок либо у главного героя, либо у главного злодея. Каждый раз персонажи успешно преодолевали ловушки, если возникала необходимость пробираться к врагу. Будучи подростком, он немного интересовался этой темой, и вдоволь начитался о смертоносных ловушках и буйной фантазии их авторов. Сейчас оставались лишь смутные воспоминания о детских играх и подростковых фантазиях, но и того с лихвой хватало, чтобы понять – без плана замка выбраться отсюда шансов нет. Подземелья могут быть настоящим лабиринтом, и чёрт его знает, что придумал тот седой человек, что перенёс их сюда.   
\- Айдзу! – позвал он громко, надеясь, что друг тоже неподалёку. Помимо страха за себя прибавился ещё и страх за него.   
\- Я здесь! – пискнул мальчик из камеры слева от его. – Ты давно очнулся? Я буквально десять минут назад. Как же болит голова… Это тот замок, Арги.   
Из-за стены снова послышались сдавленные рыдания.   
\- Даже клетка та самая, где он меня раньше держал! И я снова на цепи, как какая-то собака! Я смутно помню, что произошло. Можешь рассказать?   
\- Да я и сам немного знаю, - он горько усмехнулся, прислонившись спиной к холодным камням общей обеим их камерам стены. – Проснулся, а он стоит около тебя и берёт на руки. Я бросился к нему… и всё. Очнулся тут на полу где-то полчаса назад и исследовал узилище, стараясь найти возможность сбежать.   
\- И как? – в голосе звучала такая надежда, что сердце болело это слышать. Но лучше быть честным и не давать напрасных обещаний, которые он не в силах выполнить. Он открыл было рот, но понял, что не в состоянии просто сидеть и бездействовать.   
\- Я ничего не нашёл, но, когда я был младше, я немного интересовался замками и их внутренним устройством. Возможно, у нас есть шанс, - Уолтер решил, что нужно ободрить друга и самому не падать духом. Он, по жизни оптимист, считал, что не бывает безвыходных ситуаций. Некоторое время царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь всхлипами мальчика, но после стихли и они. А после парень услышал его спокойный голос.   
\- Прости меня. Я не хотел вмешивать в это тебя. Я и не думал, что он придёт снова и заберёт и тебя.   
Он решил, что отвечать на это не стоит, но всё же сказал:   
\- Не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо.  
Айдзу, в стальном ошейнике, сидел на лежанке и чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, удручённым. На душе было просто ужасно. Снова в плену, снова неизвестность. Только теперь нет и шансов на то, что всё закончится так же, как и в прошлый раз. Он зажмурился и закусил губу. В прошлый раз всё закончилось ужасно, хоть он и сбежал. Куда хуже? Ему и впрямь было очень-очень жаль, что теперь он втянул и Уолтера. Но, с другой стороны, - он стыдился этой мысли – мальчик был рад, что не один. То, что друг с ним, рядом, придавало ему сил и позволяло тешить себя надеждой, что всё ещё может быть хорошо. Этот сумасшедший день, ознаменовавший конец его прежней жизни, что-то надломил в нём, и ему не хотелось думать о прошлом – к горлу подкатывал комок.   
 _«Я убил Айни, и мама умерла из-за меня. Надеюсь, хотя бы папа в порядке.… Но что нам теперь делать?»_  
Он пытался использовать силу, чтобы сломать ошейник, но у него ничего не вышло – видимо, эта штука подавляла его способности. Больше всего страшило его собственное будущее.   
Неожиданно перед ним возникла знакомая сутулая фигура. Сайм снова был в своём халате, но теперь тот был измазан какой-то серой жидкостью почти полностью. Что это такое, знать совсем не хотелось.   
\- Снова вы… - инстинктивно, мальчик забился в угол лежанки, и услышал одобрительное хмыканье мужчины.   
\- Правильно. Бойся меня, - усмехнулся учёный, подошёл к нему схватил за волосы и подтянул свою упирающуюся подопытную крыску ближе к себе. Айдзу шипел от боли и пытался его укусить – один раз ему это даже удалось, но особого результата это не принесло – губы, словно, обожгло. Мужчина не особо с ним и церемонился и просто заехал по лицу. – Успокойся и послушай. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал с твоим милым другом что-нибудь такое нехорошее. Например, то же, что и с тобой.   
Мальчик замер, как вырывался – в неудобной позе: одна нога на полу, вторая на кровати, туловище чуть наклонено вперёд, руки бессильно обвисли. Его взгляд был полон боли. Спустя несколько минут, когда Сайм удостоверился, что пленник немного поумерил свой пыл, он выпустил его волосы и посмотрел на него внимательно снова – зрачки сильно сузились и стали почти незаметны:   
\- Ты неплохо справился в своём мире, когда умерла твоя сестра. Уровень синхронизации достиг тогда 35% и сейчас держится на двадцати. Но этого мало. До следующего этапа нужно выжать из тебя минимум пятьдесят.   
\- Что вы хотите делать со мной? – едва слышно выдохнул он. Вокруг него, реагируя на эмоции, начала собираться сила, лёгким слоем окутывая тело.   
\- Посмотрю, понаблюдаю, а после сделаю то, ради чего всё и затеял, - рассеянно ответил учёный, внимательно наблюдая за изменениями. – Низших и тварей такие простые цепи держат, а тебя, скоро, возможно, не смогут. Да, искусственное изменение – забавная штука.   
\- Но ЧТО вы затеяли? – снова спросил Айдзу, по-прежнему не двигаясь – Зачем я вам? Чего вы хотите?   
\- Узнаешь, когда я посчитаю нужным. Но, - он усмехнулся. – Ты должен быть хорошим мальчиком, или твой друг, - длинный раздвоенный язык коснулся его щеки. – Повторит твою судьбу или пойдёт в расход. Расходники – такая вещь, всегда нужна, - мужчина не стал говорить, что ему, не чистому, а созданному и экспериментальному существу с трудом даётся созидание. То, что для среднестатистического Высшего нормальный акт, для Сайма – мука. Потому у него только один его созданный слуга – Кай, а Сая – рождённая. Остальные – расходники, ибо частенько выходят неполными. Вспомнив о своей неполноценности, он очень захотел кого-нибудь ударить, и, возможно, на его лице что-то такое отразилось.   
Мальчик посмотрел на него немного испуганно и, видимо, решил, что злятся на него, и потому торопливо стал тараторить срывающимся голосом:  
\- Я буду делать то, что вы скажете. Только не трогайте Уолтера, пожалуйста! Он ни в чём не виноват!   
 _«И ты не попросишь его отпустить? Как удивительно. Ах вот как… ты боишься остаться один, и одновременно не хочешь, чтобы он пострадал. Как мило – человеческая сущность во всём своём великолепии. Нелогичность»_ , - подумал учёный, помимо воли начиная ухмыляться. -  _« Ты боишься за него, но не хочешь отпускать. Люди эгоистичны, и нет ни одного человека, который бы хоть раз в жизни не подумал о выгоде для себя. Вот и ты, маленький полукровка, очень жалеешь своего друга, но также отчаянно боишься одиночества. И вместе с тем не желаешь, чтобы я с ним сделал что-нибудь. А ведь так вы могли бы быть вечно вместе. Как там у какого-то человеческого классика – в смерти… только не совсем. Таков парадокс человеческой логики. Вы любите всегда с чем-то сравнивать, стремитесь непонятно куда, но это и наполняет вашу жизнь смыслом. Увы, сейчас твои желания не значат ничего, но он – неплохой инструмент давления на тебя, и изучения. Хе-хе, пока есть что изучать и на что давить, конечно. Нет, разумеется, и потом будет, но не твою личностную составляющую»_ , - ручка с готовностью записывала его мысли, хотя её об этом и не просили.   
Наконец, он посмотрел на Айдзу, не сводящего с него умоляющего взгляда серых глаз.   
\- Я же сказал - слушайся, и ничего не будет. Еду принесут позже, - с лёгким хлопком мужчина исчез. И почему-то снял с мальчика ошейник.   
Только теперь несчастный пленник немного расслабился и дотронулся до головы в тех местах, где дёргали слишком сильно и поморщился. До сих пор болело. Он был растерян – с одной стороны, ему пообещали безопасность Уолтера, с другой – насколько это продлится? В то, что его отпустят, не верилось абсолютно.   
\- Уолтер, - позвал он его со своего места. Некоторое время ему никто не отвечал, и мальчик начал было паниковать, но, в конце концов, раздался знакомый голос.   
\- Да, Ай? Ты в порядке? Этот тип ушёл? Я волновался… Он ничего тебе не сделал? – судя по звуку, парень стоял в углу, где стена переходит в решётку.   
\- Всё нормально, - отозвался Айдзу. На душе у него потеплело – за него переживают. С одной стороны, он понимал, что можно попросить освободить Уолтера, с другой – к чему так унижаться, если этот сумасшедший даже не будет его слушать? Единственный выход, который у них остаётся, побег. Правда, памятуя о том, какие запутанные здесь коридоры, он слабо представлял, как им удастся всё провернуть. «У нас всё получится», - заверил он сам себя и крикнул:  
\- Сказали, что еду принесут скоро, - после он вернулся на лежанку и забрался на неё с ногами и обнял колени руками.   
\- Это неплохо. Я бы поел, - донеслось из соседней камеры. Обладатель голоса, кажется, тоже решил расположиться поудобнее. – А пока, может, ты мне всё подробно расскажешь? О том, что произошло с тобой. Постарайся вспомнить каждую деталь, Ай. Вдруг это нам поможет.   
\- Ну… хорошо, - мальчик насупился и потёр ладони друг о друга, потому что ему вдруг стало холодно. – Было примерно часа три пополудни, когда я поехал следить за сестрой…   
Рассказ оказался неожиданно длинным, и был прерван появлением худощавого молодого человека с двумя подносами. Незнакомцу на вид было около двадцати лет – сравнительно невысокий, с раскосыми голубыми глазами и зеленоватой кожей. Айдзу с любопытством стал его рассматривать.   
***  
Кай спустился по лестнице и быстро добрался до нужных камер. Голоса нашептывали ему направление, иногда больше мешая, чем помогая. Но ничего не поделаешь. Душа замка, живая в некотором роде, тоже хотела участвовать в жизни своего Творца. Парень вздохнул и открыл первую дверь. К сожалению, дырки для еды здесь предусмотрены не были. Те пленники, которые считались ценными, обычно размещались на жилых уровнях. По какой причине Хозяин не переселил свои ценные – бесспорно – игрушки в комнаты на первом этаже непонятно.   
\- Привет, - миловидный мальчик с пепельными волосами и тонкими чертами лица дружелюбно ему улыбнулся. Кай почувствовал себя неуютно – с экспериментами Сайма он старался близко не знакомиться, потому что потом очень переживал. Когда они умирали. Или исчезали. Или он их дарил кому-нибудь.   
\- И тебе здравствуй, - вздохнул парень и поставил его поднос на пол. – Ты… Айдзу, кажется? – его имя и внешность он знал прекрасно. Ровно, как и отношение с семьёй и всё произошедшее. Сам выбирал. А недавно Хозяин велел ознакомиться с записями, потому что в дальнейшем ему нужна будет помощь.   
\- Ага, - жизнерадостно заявил этот ребёнок. – А тебя?   
У парня защемило сердце, но он лишь спокойно улыбнулся – как сотни раз до этого, другим – людям, демонам, ансатам, ангелам и множествам других рас.   
\- Я Кай. Приятно познакомиться. Я принёс поесть тебе и твоему другу. Вот… хлеб, тарелка риса и сок. Столовые приборы можешь оставить себе, чтобы новые не носить каждый раз, - он показал на железную миску с кашей и стакан сока. – Вода… точно. Людям нужна вода, - он нахмурился и стал быстро-быстро складывать руку в жесте – указательный и безымянный пальцы переплетались, а большой и мизинец касались друг друга.   
Айдзу, открытыми от удивления глазами, наблюдал за тем, как в углу появляются очертания бочки – сперва едва видимые контуры, после нечто напоминающее набросок, а в итоге всё материализовалось. Внутри плескалась вода, а на краю повис на длинной ручке железный ковш.   
Парень сделал глубокий вдох и утёр пот со лба – Низшие могут созидать, но они сильно ограничены в масштабах. Уничтожить мир сил хватит, а вот сотворить и вдохнуть жизнь во всё – нет. Если учесть, что обычные Высшие никогда не достигнут полного всемогущества, то Низшие стоят ещё на первой ступени, под ними. Их таланты обычно не так уж и многочисленны – разрушение и защита. Ничего другого не добавляют.   
\- Круто, - прошептал мальчишка-эксперимент, вырвав Кая из размышлений.   
\- Да, вода. Теперь ты не умрёшь от жажды. Когда там останется мало, то просто скажи мне – я наберу ещё.   
\- А воду ты тоже создал? – последовал следующий вопрос.   
\- Я её преобразовал. Я не могу творить из ничего, используя силу как материал. Могущественные… и не очень люди-маги тоже способны это делать.   
\- Магия существует? – раздался голос из соседней камеры, и Кай поспешил туда с другим подносом, не забыв закрыть за собой дверь. Айдзу прилип к краю решётки, докуда доставала цепь, чтобы тоже послушать.   
\- Существуют разные Высшие, разные миры. Некоторые предоставляют способности к этому, другие – нет. Вы же из техномира, верно? Я слышал о паре миров, где техническое развитие невозможно – законы не позволяют.   
\- А космос? – спросил парня светловолосый пленник, насчёт которого Ким даже не знал планов Хозяина. Но, судя по тому, какой Сайм счастливый и его оговоркам в блокноте, это что-то особенно гадкое.   
\- Зависит от законов тоже. Люди – не единственная раса. Это уж насколько фантазии Создателей хватает. Иные просто дают толчок и позволяют жизни развиваться самой. Так интереснее. Обычно Создатели делают своего рода баланс, при нарушении которого мир разрушается. Хотя не всегда… он может стать Светлым или Тёмным, или превратиться в нечто невообразимое. Стать Запретным, например, - он вздохнул. – Я понимаю ваш интерес, но это даже немного невежливо – только познакомились и вы уже заваливаете меня вопросами о мироздании. Я и сам-то на них не все ответы знаю.   
\- Простите. Я просто тоже учёный… ну, был. В том мире, - Уолтер почувствовал себя неловко. – Потому мне и любопытно знать всё. Извините за это.   
\- Ничего. Я просто немного удивился. Да и сам же не прочь поболтать, - он дружелюбно улыбнулся и этому пленнику и, чтобы создать воду, повторил те же манипуляции и в этой камере. – Моё имя вы уже слышали. И я здесь, чтобы присматривать за вами. Я – Высший неконфликтный, незлой. И до Хозяина Сайма мне далеко, но, предупреждая ваши вопросы или просьбы, я не могу вам помогать. Если он узнает, я умру – медленно и мучительно. Или, что ещё хуже, останусь в живых, но в каком состоянии я буду существовать… так что, - как-то нелепо пожав плечами, он вышел из камеры. Дверь хлопнула. – Я пока занят… если вы хотите со мной просто поболтать, то ждите. Приду, как у меня будет немного времени.  
***  
Его шаги вскоре затихли в отдалении, а Айдзу и Уолтер, которые оба стояли у решётки и видели друг друга, переглянулись.   
\- И что это было? – спросил у друга мальчик. Тот смог лишь пожать плечами. Пообедав (или поужинав, а может и, позавтракав), они продолжили разговаривать – один слушал, а второй пытался запомнить как можно больше деталей, особенно о замке.   
\- Коридоры здесь очень перепутанные. Я, когда отошёл дальше от камеры, сразу заблудился. Однако, что бы ни было наверху, дотуда не добрался. Дверь в мой мир появилась где-то в подземельях. Может быть, мы сможем её найти, когда выберемся из камер? – спросил Айдзу.   
Парень некоторое время раздумывал, а после спросил:  
\- А с чего ты взял, что она здесь, ну… на постоянной основе? Её мог открыть твой тюремщик. Раз уж ты говорил, что он следовал за тобой всё время, и что-то записывал. Кстати, его блокнот мог бы пролить свет на его планы, - сказав это, он вздохнул. – Вот только вряд ли мы до него доберёмся. Сомневаюсь, что его оставят без присмотра надолго.   
Друг долго не отвечал – молчал. Да и сам Уолтер тоже не желал пока ничего говорить – их обсуждение зашло в тупик, уже третий или четвёртый раз за последние полчаса, как говорил мобильный телефон. Связи, что ожидаемо, не было, но зарядки была пока полная, и парень его постоянно выключал, чтобы экономить. Только время на нём и смотреть – больше ни на что не годен.   
\- Этот Кай странный, - нарушил тишину комнаты парень. – Но, по крайней мере, он мне нравится больше того мрачного седого типа. Он даёт нам информацию, которую мы сможем использовать, - а мысленно добавил «если у нас будет шанс». В последнем как раз он не был уверен.   
\- Тогда будем спрашивать больше – ещё и интересно же. Если побольше узнаем о мире, то у нас будет преимущество. Я прав, Уолли?   
Уолтер был рад, что сейчас мальчик не может видеть его – усталого и грустного с безысходностью в глазах. Тот минимум, который им сообщили, принёс не облегчение, а, напротив, привнёс ещё больше ужаса в его сердце. И рассказ друга отнюдь не добавил хорошего настроения.   
Обычный человеческий страх сковывал его духу – практически тот же самый, который чувствовал Айдзу, но он, будучи старше и рассудительнее, осознавал: будь то, что сказал светловолосый Кай правдой хотя бы вполовину, из замка им не выбраться никогда. Его слова звучат абсурдно, но он их и подтвердил, создав бочку со вполне обычной питьевой водой, которая, вдобавок, и на вкус ощущалась куда лучше, чем вся вода, которую парень за всю свою жизнь – даже в Заповеднике. И если этот дружелюбный парнишка – слуга и способен на такое, то где граница могущества его Хозяина? Уолтер не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос. Но другу он о своих наблюдениях говорить не стал. Лишь предложил немного отдохнуть.   
***  
Когда они оба уже уснули, намучавшись за день и, тайно надеясь, что всё это лишь кошмарный сон, и утро застанет их в родном мире, пусть и не самом лучшем, но своём, а не в жутких подземельях человекообразного монстра, то их навестил Сайм. Будить он их не желал – лишь посмотреть, как они здесь устроились, и подвести итоги этого «дня».   
Показатели мальчика не изменились, но он уже знал, как это исправить.   
 _«Заодно и боевой потенциал проверю»_ , - лениво подумал он. -  _«Как жаль, что реальный уровень силы можно оценить лишь в бою, когда она полностью раскрывается. Вот и посмотрим, на что ты способен, малыш. Насколько хорошо ты усвоил прежний урок»._  
Он оглянулся на Кая, застывшего как истукан, позади него и усмехнулся, притягивая его к себе одной рукой и заставляя приблизиться.   
\- Тебе он нравится, не правда ли? – поинтересовался учёный, показывая пальцем на Айдзу.  
\- Нет, что вы, – пробормотал парень, отводя взгляд.   
\- Как по-человечески. В глаза стараются не смотреть, когда лгут. И чем мы отличаемся от людей, Кай? – он взял его двумя пальцами с неровно обстриженными ногтями за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза – серебристый встретился с небесно-голубым.   
\- Мы Высшие, Хозяин, - едва слышно вымолвил слуга. – Мы Создатели, а они Творение. Мы говорим, что выше них не потому, что не уважаем их, а потому что это факт. Так всегда было, есть и будет.   
\- И почему тебе нельзя привязываться к моим экспериментам? – издевательски спросил он и сжал сильнее – словно взял в тиски, мешая даже нормально ответить. Несколько подождал, а после отпустил его, наблюдая, как парень трёт щёки и подбородок, а после осторожно смотрит на него. – Ну же? Я жду ответа.   
\- Потому что я Низший. У меня нет прав на привязанности…   
Сайм брезгливо поморщился и кинул на него убийственный взгляд. От этого у парня мороз по коже прошёл. Что он не так сказал? О, Нэ’ирисо, лишь бы он его несильно разозлил…   
\- Неверно. На них право, увы, есть у всех. Просто потому, что твои тупые эмоции помешают тебе нормально работать. Знаешь, чего общего между людьми и Высшими? Это чёртово несовершенство эмоций – даже когда царствует закон «выживает сильнейший» у некоторых остаётся время на всякие глупости вроде жалости и сочувствия, которые никак не могут помочь, - сила слегка закружилась вокруг него и стихла. - Я итак оставил для тебя Саю. Тебе этого мало? Она не самая нужная и полезная среди моих наработок. Что тебе ещё не нравится? – последние слова он фактически прошипел ему на ухо, а глаза стали очень светлые – белок почти сравнялся по цвету с радужкой.   
\- Мне всё нравится, Хозяин! Я ни о чём вас не прошу! Мои эмоции не повлияют на то, что я должен буду делать для Вас. Вы же знаете, что я ваш покорный слуга, несмотря ни на что и никогда вас не предам, - начал быстро говорить парень, надеясь сгладить его гнев, пока ещё не пройдена точка невозврата.   
\- Когда человек говорит, что он никогда не предаст, обычно это впоследствии и происходит, - неожиданно спокойным голосом произнёс мужчина, мгновенно успокаиваясь. – Я доверяю тебе, Кай. Одному из немногих во всех мирах. Даже несмотря на то, что ты Низший, я тебя, в какой-то степени люблю, - его ладонь коснулась его щеки, заставив юношу вздрогнуть. А после он убрал руку. – Зря ты им воду создал – неужто не догадался, что скоро переведу их отсюда? – он помолчал и добавил. - Открой клетку А 5 на третьем уровне и запечатай вход наверх, когда будешь подниматься.   
\- Хорошо, Хозяин, - одними губами произнёс парень. Через несколько мгновений Сайм исчез, словно его здесь и не было.   
Кай упал на колени и упёрся лбом в решётку, ощущая её холод. Каждый раз ему казалось, что он ходит на лезвии ножа – разговаривает ли он с ним, обнимает ли его, даёт ли очередное задание. Каждый раз как в последний.   
А после пришла пора выполнять задание – снова делать то, чего не хочется. Теперь уже придётся прибегнуть к помощи замка – спуститься на третий уровень и не быть съеденным – сложновато.  
\- Замок, - тихо позвал он, приподняв голову. – Проведи меня в первый отсек на третий уровень, и чтобы меня никто не съел. Ты сможешь помочь?   
Парень встал и отряхнулся – нечего распускать сопли. Он видел многое, делал многое – можно бороться и прожить очень недолгую жизнь, а можно жить для чего его создали – служить Хозяину Сайму.   
***  
Айдзу не знал, сколько он проспал, но теперь мальчик почувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Ему очень не хватало душа и человеческой ванной комнаты, но использовать питьевую воду для этих целей ему казалось нецелесообразным.   
 _«Спрошу того парня, когда он вернётся»_ , - решил он и дошёл до бочки и попил. Только сейчас он заметил, что привычная тяжесть ошейника не давит на плечи.   
\- Что за… - пробормотал он, и чувство радости начало подниматься откуда-то из глубины его души. – Уолтер! – позвал он срывающимся голосом.   
\- Да, Ай? – донеслось из соседней камеры. Парень как раз вылил на ладонь немного воды и приглаживал растрёпанные вихры, которые, как и всегда после сна, торчали в разные стороны. – Доброе утро, кстати. Мы здесь уже третий день, как говорит мой телефон.   
\- Тут ошейник! Его нет на мне! Двери по-прежнему заперты, но теперь мы сможем выйти! У меня хорошее предчувствие! – голос мальчишки был таким счастливым, что поневоле лишь заставил парня насторожиться.   
\- Осторожно. Это может быть ловушка, - предостерёг он его, подходя к решётке и касаясь двери рукой.  _«Чёрт! Какая же холодная!»_  
\- Я понимаю, но это же наш шанс! – в эйфории, думать друг совсем не хотел. Уолтер не стал его одёргивать опять, лишь ещё раз попросил:  
\- Будь начеку. Ты сможешь открыть дверь? Своей… силой?   
\- Попробую, - пробормотал Айдзу уже себе под нос и принялся бороться с дверью. Время шло, а у него всё никак не получалось настроиться, чтобы открыть чёртову дверь. И это очень раздражало. Из-за эмоций пепельные волны окружали его руки и почти мгновенно сходили на нет. А уж о том, чтобы настроить их на то, чтобы разрушить странный металл, и речи не шло.   
Парень терпеливо ждал результатов, сидя на своей лежанке и отмахиваясь от дурных предчувствий, которые никак не оставляли его в покое. А после ему показалось, что в коридоре что-то происходит, и он начал прислушиваться.   
Цок-цок-цок. Тишину коридора нарушили странные звуки.   
\- Получилось! – услышал он радостный голос друга и жуткий скрип двери.   
Цоканье приближалось. Капанье странной жидкости в камере Айдзу стали уже привычными, но вот шипение, доносящееся снаружи, показалось дурным предзнаменованием.   
\- Стой! Не выходи из камеры! – выкрикнул он, мгновенно оказываясь на ногах и бросаясь к двери. Интуиция прямо кричала об опасности, и теперь Уолтер не собирался её игнорировать. – Вернись к себе сейчас же!   
\- А? – недоумённый взгляд друга был ему ответом – Ай уже стоял напротив его камеры, направляясь, по-видимому, к двери.   
Совсем рядом раздалось тихое угрожающее рычание, напоминающее стрекот, только звучащий громче в несколько раз. Из темноты, которая начиналась буквально через несколько камер вправо – там уже не было горящих свечей – ступила жёлтая лапа, заканчивающаяся длинными острыми когтями – восемь пальцев и восемь острых когтей, цокающих по каменному полу коридора. Ещё одна лапа. Существо, вероятно, опиралось при ходьбе на пятки (или ладони). А вскоре появилась и морда – длинная и приплюснутая, полная острых зубов, которые, бесспорно, были предназначены, чтобы рвать плоть. Уши – длинные и заканчивающиеся кисточками были плотно прижаты к голове. Глаз видно не было вообще – лишь белые пятна по бокам.   
\- Айдзу, к себе, живо! – скомандовал парень, надеясь, что решётки защитят их от этой твари. – Не выпускай ЭТО из поля видимости, - сам же поспешил убраться в дальний угол узилища – подальше от опасности.  _«Это не должно прокусить железо. Не должно… пожалуйста. Боже мой…»_  
Мальчик пятился до своей камеры, взялся за дверь рукой, и медленно перевёл взгляд – та была закрыта. Ужас сковал его - похоже, второпях он захлопнул её за собой.   
Изо рта монстра появилась желтоватая, похожая на маленький шланг, трубка и оттуда вылетела белая пузыристая струя. Целью, несомненно, был избран тот, кто снаружи и, по мнению монстра, является лёгкой добычей.   
Айдзу увернулся, чисто на рефлексах, сам не поняв как ему это удалось. Жидкость пролетела мимо, и пол, на который она попала, стал крошиться – плотный камень просто растворялся.   
Издав рассерженное стрекотание, хищник, ловко цепляясь за камни, полез на стену вместо того, чтобы сразу броситься на него. Жертва оказалась ловчее, чем он думал, и прежде, чем идти в лобовую атаку, нужно изучить её.   
\- Айдзу, ты уже у себя? – спросил Уолтер, но не дождался ответа. Страх, липкий и удушающий, пронизывающий от макушки до кончиков пальцев, поглощал всё его естество. Маленькими осторожными шагами он подошёл к решётке, готовый в любой момент отскочить в сторону от возможной атаки. Вокруг никого не было – ни мальчика, ни странной твари.   
\- Отойди! – закричал Айдзу, неожиданно появляясь слева от решётки. Парень сам не заметил, как оказался около бочки с водой, а друг снова исчез.   
Он кружился, как только мог, избегая атаки и уходя в темноту время от времени. Ему тоже было страшно, но умирать не хотелось гораздо сильнее и, разозлившись как следует, он смог взять себя в руки. Как же сейчас ему не хватало того голоса в голове, который давал такие дельные советы, но увы.   
 _«Что мне делать?»_  - подумал он, а в следующий момент пол стал растворяться буквально в нескольких миллиметрах от его ног.   
Тонко взвигнув, мальчик резко отскочил в сторону и нашёл взглядом монстра, притаившегося под потолком и проверяющего его на прочность. То, что его изучают, не возникает сомнений. Чтобы понять, насколько силён неприятель, хищник пока не нападает сразу. Вероятно, у твари есть какой-то опыт. Длинный гибкий хвост с жалом на конце еле заметно подёргивался, а челюсти плотно сжаты. Ноздри расширяются и сужаются – ориентируется явно на запах, раз нет глаз. Или на слух – уши, распрямившись, оказались очень широкими.   
 _«Итак, на меня охотятся. Если я что-нибудь не придумаю, то она на меня свалится сверху, когда я меньше всего буду ожидать. Оружия нет, там Уолтер, на которого это переключится, если я окажу очень упорное сопротивление»_ , - мысли о друге придали ясности мыслям.  _«Если я умру, то… нет»_ , - вокруг него стала кружиться сила. И именно в этот момент хищник подобрался ближе и плюнул кислотой.   
Айдзу отлетел в сторону и прокатился по полу – затормозить удалось лишь позже – на коленях и локтях. Перед ним поблёскивала пепельным светом защитная полусфера.   
Уровень синхронизации 46 %   
Тварь стояла на задних лапах посреди коридора, поджав передние – сгорбленная фигура, отдалённая пародия на человека. Жало пробило камень в том месте, где жертва стояла несколько секунд назад. Из её пасти доносилось недовольное ворчание.   
Мальчик поднялся на ноги и в душе он чувствовал себя чуть ли не героем. И совершил ошибку – бросился вперёд, кидая силы столько, сколько смог выдержать. Монстр легко ушёл с линии атаки, лёгким движением выдёргивая жало из твёрдого камня как из воды – словно ощутил, что летит в него, а сам пробежал по стене с сумасшедшей скоростью и прыгнул на него.   
Уровень синхронизации 59 %  
Острые когти вонзились в руки, пробивая насквозь кости и прибивая к каменному полу. Жало ударило в пол между ног, в двух миллиметрах от «критической» точки. Пасть распахнулась, демонстрируя три ряда острых клыков.   
Айдзу закричал от боли, стараясь вырваться, и лишь щит, который он инстинктивно выставил перед шеей, спас его от немедленной смерти. Неожиданно в груди появилась резкая боль – первый ряд клыков вонзился туда, кроша и ломая рёбра, защищающие сердце. Трубка, вылезшая из угла пасти, нащупывала горло, пока левая задняя лапа стала распарывать живот.   
Уровень синхронизации 63%  
\- Достаточно, - позади них появился Сайм и точным ударом сил сбил монстра с его добычи. – Он мне нужен живым, - из его ладони вылетел серебристый луч и откинул хищника в темноту. Оттуда послышался скулёж и ворчание.   
-Кай, отнеси его наверх, на жилой уровень. И пусть Сая заберёт дружка отсюда и переместит в соседнюю комнату. Те две, где окно между ними, - мужчина пошёл в темноту спокойно. – И позаботься, чтобы он не сдох – я не хочу в четвёртый раз начинать всё сначала при таких впечатляющих результатах.   
Его шаги и ворчание твари затихли в отдалении, а парень осторожно подхватил мальчика на руки и поспешил наверх, припоминая, где та самая нужная комната.   
Уолтер подлетел к решётке и старался что-нибудь разглядеть – сердце сжималось от страха за Айдзу и стыда на себя.  _«Хорош друг»_ , - горько подумал он. – « _Он чуть не умер, а ты тут сидел и дрожал»_.   
«Ну а что бы я сделал?» - звякнул в голове непрошеный колокольчик. –  _«Послужил бы этой твари закуской на один зуб перед главным блюдом? И вообще, я здесь из-за него…»_  
Парень вздрогнул и сжал виски руками. Такие мысли надо гнать сразу и подальше. Боже, лишь бы с ним всё было в порядке. Он вздрогнул, услышав шаги, и поднял глаза.   
\- Ты Уолтер? – перед дверью стояла немного плотная девушка лет шестнадцати на вид. Её длинные рыжие волосы были заплетены в две косички, как у маленькой девочки. А в глазах, необычных – зелёная радужка, но горизонтальные красные зрачки. Стараясь ничему больше не удивляться, он всё же приметил, что в её зелёных глазах было что-то странное, игривое, но не как у обычной девушки её возраста, а как у детей лет восьми. Эта детская наивность и чистота. – Мне сказали отвести тебя наверх, - в широких ладошках блеснула связка ключей. – Так… не этот ключ, не тот… Ага! – воскликнула она радостно, подобрав нужный. Замок щёлкнул, и дверь распахнулась. Парень, немного удивлённый, вышел наружу и подошёл к ней.  
\- А ты…?   
\- Я Сая – Тая – Мая, - нараспев произнесла она, введя его в замешательство. – Моё имя Сая. Пойдём, - девушка схватила его за руку и потащила за собой по коридору. Парню не осталось ничего, кроме как последовать за ней. – Быстрее! – весело прокричала она. Её каблуки стучали по каменному полу, и, кажется, она почти не уставала. Даже Уолтер уже выдохся, а она знай себе, неслась вперёд как угорелая.   
\- С-стой, Сая! Я устал! – выдохнул он, и та всё-таки остановилась, повернулась, склонила голову набок и посмотрела на него.  
\- Уже? Почему так быстро? А… - её зрачки немного расширились, и выглядело это очень необычно. – Ты не такой как я, другой. Как странно! Я таких раньше не видела! Ты – она, по-детски нахмурив брови, произнесла по слогам. – Че-ло-век, так?   
\- Да… - пробормотал он, думая как же неудобно ей смотреть такими глазами – видимо, она видит горизонтально, или же он чего-то в этой жизни не понимает. – А как ты видишь? – не удержал он своё любопытство в узде. – У человека мир вертикальный, а как он у тебя?   
\- Я не могу сравнить, - хихикнула она. – Хозяин тоже меня спросил, когда только так сделал. Вроде бы раньше я видела выше, - она показала рукой. – А сейчас шире, - надула губки. – Вы глупые, всё равно никто не понимает! Ты отдохнул? Мы можем идти?   
\- Да… только давай не так быстро, ладно? – он дышал тяжело, в боку кололо, и ноги были как ватные. Уолтер никогда не был особо спортивным, и в последний раз так бегал на физре во время учёбы в университете.   
Дальше они пошли уже медленнее, и он не мог найти себе места от беспокойства. Беспокойства за Айдзу и за свою судьбу. Пока оно распределилось практически в равной степени – в чём-то он был альтруистичен по натуре. И именно эта его абсурдная черта так забавляла Сайма.   
 _«В любом случае, сейчас уже нечего плакать над разлитым молоком»_ , - философски подумал он. – «Я здесь, и страдать о несбыточном нет смысла. Айдзу поправится, и мы сможем уйти. Если то, что я услышал, правда, то у нас теперь есть шанс выбраться из жилой части замка. В таком случае, если Ай овладеет своей силой, то у нас всё получится. Да, мы вернёмся домой… Он точно поправится. И мы вернёмся в наш мир… домой».  
Увидев впереди лестницу, ведущую наверх, он слабо улыбнулся.   
  
Сайм крутился в кресле, которое сам же и притащил из недавнего похода в человеческий мир. Сам он был учёным, а не изобретателем – хотя и такие среди Высших водились и создавали подчас великолепные вещи – и всей этой глупостью не интересовался, предпочитая в вещах практичность. Но эта штука ему понравилась. Он сидел в своей лаборатории у стола, и его блокнот торопливо летал за ним по кругу, чего-то боясь. Мужчина фыркнул и кинул взгляд на Кая, ползающего на коленях у какого-то резервуара. Низший, как и всегда, был старателен – делал то, что от него требовалось, ни больше, ни меньше.   
\- Как эксперимент номер три? – спросил он, взял со стола чашку с какой-то жидкостью и сделал большой глоток. – Уже оправился?   
\- Ему лучше, Хозяин. Сая отдала ему энергию, и он поправляется. Синхронизация колеблется на уровне шестидесяти процентов и не падает. Регенерация работает стабильно, подпитка не требуется, - отозвался парень, подбирая с пола колпачки и надевая их на провода внутри пока пустого материала. Рядом с одним находился другой – поменьше, и там что-то булькало и шумело.   
\- Сколько ему ещё нужно времени? – мужчина лениво наблюдал за ним. – Примерно, по твоим наблюдениям.   
\- Ну… - Кай отвлёкся и посмотрел на него. – Около… эээ… недели, не меньше. Вам ведь нужно, чтобы он был полностью здоров.   
\- Да. Что ж, я подожду. Что неделя для бессмертного? – он потянулся. Парень замешкался и продолжил подготовку аппарата, но любопытство терзало его, и он осмелился спросить, пользуясь тем, что учёный в очень благодушном настроении – всё идёт гораздо лучше, чем задумывалось.   
\- А второй… - чувствуя, что его практически прожигают взглядом, он поспешил продолжить. – Я имел в виду тот парень, который с ним вместе.… У вас ведь и на него какие-то планы, да? Или просто в расход пустите. И-извините, если не то спросил.   
\- Любопытство не порок, - хмыкнул мужчина. – Узнаешь в своё время, Кай. Иногда ты меня удивляешь, мой милый Низший. Скольких ты уже отвёл на смерть? – от этих слов парня пробрала дрожь, но заниматься своим делом он не перестал, а Хозяин продолжил. – Ладно, а скольких отведёшь? И ты всё равно демонстрируешь свою привязанность к каждому встречному и поперечному. Всё равно не черствеешь душой – в этом, дорогой мой, разница между людьми и Высшими. Человек быстро устаёт от однообразия – ему нужно разнообразие. Любовь – скоротечна, привязанность остаётся и тянется долгое время. Счастье – только короткий миг. Для них это в порядке вещей, и иначе они не могут. Мы умеем ощущать это гораздо острее и приспосабливаться к любым условиям. И выносить это так долго, как ни один человек не сможет. Вот и ты подвержен этому пороку – стремишься помочь всем, а лишь обманываешь их ожидания. Тебе не приходило это в голову? Молчишь? Тебе нечего сказать? А ты подумай- подумай, и скажи мне. Я тебя не убью за это. Я ведь тоже любопытен и пытаюсь что-то понять, разобраться. В этом моя природа, - он достал хлебную палочку из пакетика и сгрыз её за считанные мгновения. – Пойду, проведаю А4. Он был немного расстроен сегодня утром – я лишил его законной добычи, - он встал. – Заканчивай уже возиться – вижу же, ты почти всё сделал. Можешь отдохнуть или пойти поиграть в доброго друга. Мне без разницы.   
Мужчина вышел из Лаборатории и отправился на нижние уровни Замка. Кай только проводил его взглядом и тоже поднялся на ноги. От обиды его трясло, но он взял себя в руки.   
\- И вовсе я не играю в доброго друга, - пробормотал он и тоже покинул помещение, прикрыв за собой двустворчатые двери. Свечи погасли сами собой, и внутри стало совсем темно – резервуар ждал своего часа, соседний дребезжал и трясся, но, успокоенный мощными чарами, вскоре затих.   
Уолтер сидел в одной из комнат – обстановка в ней была немногим лучше условий в подземельях, но хоть помимо более менее нормальной кровати присутствовал туалет и простой душ. Правда, ни кранов, ни каких-либо других вещей для управления ими не было. Волновало это его это постольку поскольку. Он смотрел в застеклённое окно в соседнюю комнату, где лежал его друг и не мог усидеть на месте больше, чем полчаса. По мальчику было заметно, что он поправляется, но не это беспокоило парня. Его сердце сжималось в предчувствии скорой беды.   
Айдзу спал, и его дыхание было ровным – вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Во сне ему являлись картины незнакомых ему молодых людей – все не старше двадцати лет на вид.   
Щелчок.   
Перед ним стоит высокий светловолосый парень со смуглой кожей и разными глазами – зелёным и голубым. Он протягивает ему руку, и на лице едва заметная улыбка – уголки губ приподняты.  
Ещё раз щёлкнуло.   
Две темноволосые девушки-близняшки прыгают от счастья и что-то говорят.  
И опять щёлчок.   
Снова этот парень с разными глазами, который стоит и обнимает его.   
Щелчок.   
И только темнота.


End file.
